ＧＲＥＹ: ＥＬ ＪＥＦＥ
by MaraCaballeroo
Summary: Christian Grey tenía una idea errónea de su directora de finanzas: Anastasia Steele. Cada encuentro que tenían, siempre terminaban en una disputa de opiniones. Ross al ver esta guerra constante en la empresa, quiere demostrarle que Anastasia no es lo que él imagina. Así que arma un plan para enseñarle que las apariencias engañan...
1. Chapter 1

—¿Es todo lo que puedes dar, Grey?—levanté la mirada hacía el hijo de puta que tengo como entrenador.

Bastille.

Necesitaba tomar más aire. El sudor se había adueñado de mi cuerpo en ésta última dos horas. Las piernas me temblaban por todo el gran esfuerzo que daba en el nuevo entrenamiento.

«Mierda, la cena de los viernes»

Me incorporé poco a poco sin dejar de observar la sonrisa que tenía el maldito. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando. No pude evitar hacer una copia casi exacta de esa sonrisa.

—¿En serio es todo?—escupió divertido mientras me acercaba por una botella de agua y la toalla para secar mi rostro.

Di un sorbo sin responder. Pero sin dejar de mirarlo, al terminar, tomé aire de nuevo y lo solté, listo para contestar.

—Cena familiar. Te espero mañana a la misma hora...—le tiré una botella de agua y la tomó soltando un murmuro.

—Como tú lo digas, tú eres el jefe.

Una hora más tarde...

—Mierda, mierda, mierda...—chasqueé la lengua.

—¿Pasa algo, señor Grey?—encuentro mi mirada con la de Taylor a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Elena. Se supone que los viernes es familiar—seguí maldiciendo unas cien veces más. Acomodé mi americana mientras caminaba cauteloso hasta la entrada. Pensaba en hacer una excusa y escabullirme pero sería tener un sermón por parte de mi madre.

No me gustaban este tipo de sorpresas, ni que nadie cambiara los planes. Lo odiaba, con toda el alma. Si Elena estaba aquí, era por algo. Y yo sabía en probabilidad que era el dinero. Mi madre tendrá que haberme informado que estaría otro invitado aparte de la familia, no me gustaba convivir con Elena.

«Ni con nadie, Grey»

Era demasiado celoso de mi vida privada. Y lo peor del asunto es que Elena lo sabe.

Toqué el timbre, y sin duda aparecería la rubia tonta que siempre me desviste con la mirada. Siempre incomodando cuando llego a visitar a mis padres.

«Y ahí estaba...»

—Buenas noches, señor Grey—ni moví mi rostro en señal de responder su saludo, mi humor ya no era el mismo.

Entré a la gran sala familiar, y ahí estaban todos. Hablaban de algo entretenido, que ni se dieron cuenta de mi llegada. Excepto Mía, mi pequeña y tormentosa hermana.

—¡Yeiii! ¡Que ha llegado mi hermano favorito!—Elliot escupe su bebida.

—¡Eso has dicho cuando he llegado!—se queja divertido Elliot, y me doy cuenta de la presencia de una rubia a su lado.

Ah, la rubia. La de hace semanas...« ¿Ara? ¿Katy? Ah, Kate.» Torcí mis labios al sentir el abrazo efusivo de mi hermana, acompañado de un murmuro...

—Salvaste mi noche, la bruja de la mejor amiga de nuestra madre, está aquí, y va a cenar con nosotros. ¿No lo crees imprudente? ¿Por qué no cena...pero en su casa? Nunca me ha caído bien esa mujer.

Se queja Mía mientras se separa del abrazo, deja un beso rápido en mi mejilla y sale de la sala.

Todos me saludan, y regreso el saludo educadamente. Pasamos al comedor, y Elena se sienta a mi lado.

—Siempre tan atractivo, Christian—susurra Elena, levanto discretamente mi mirada para ver si alguien más ha observado esta pequeña escena.

No la miro, tenso la quijada, odio cuando hace eso. Odio cuando lo hace en este momento delante de mi familia.

—Guarda tus comentarios, no me interesa saber.

La fulmino con la mirada, pero ella solo muestra una sonrisa.

—He regresado de París, y... ¿Así me recibes?—y pone una mano en mi pierna por debajo de la mesa.

Levanto la mirada de mi plato, pero nadie se percata del asqueroso momento. La sangre empieza a hervir. Quiero retirar su mano con toda la brusquedad y si pudiera sacarla arrastras del lugar...lo haría.

No la quiero cerca de mí.

—No me interesa de donde vengas, siempre tendrás este trato, Elena.

Moví mi pierna para que retirara la mano, y con la poca dignidad que le queda la quita. Escuché el carraspeo de mi hermana.

—¿Y ya regresó Steele de su viaje de Hong Kong?—pregunta Mía para desviar la atención de Elena.

Y lo logra.

«¿Anastasia?» Ruedo los ojos cuando pregunta precisamente por ella. Muevo mis hombros despreocupado y muy desinteresado por ella.

—Ross me ha notificado que hoy ha llegado—levanto mi mirada hacía ella—Ni se te ocurra dejarte influenciar por ella de nuevo. Te lo prohíbo. —le advierto con el tenedor hacía su dirección. Si, le he advertido, más bien fue una amenaza sutil.

Ella solo me saca la lengua como una cría.

—Ya te he dicho que ella no fue la que tomó la decisión de ir de copas, YO la convencí. Además, es una de las personas, que me caen mucho mejor que «OTRAS»—remarca la palabra en dirección a Elena, ésta solo se lleva un pedazo de carne a la boca casi fulminándola con la mirada.

—Como sea, pero es empleada. Entre menos tengas que interactuar con ella, mejor—escupo irritado.

Anastasia Steele, directora de finanzas de Empresas Grey. Una mujer que las veces que he cruzado con ella, simplemente chocamos. Podría despedirla, pero es demasiado buena en su trabajo, se ha ganado el puesto a pulso. Pero me irrita. No puede mantenerse sus opiniones, siempre tiene que defender su punto de vista, y por más que pido que se calle, se aferra. No se puede mantener una relación laboral, obligué a Ross mantener todo lo de finanzas con ella, entre menos tenga que hablar con ella mejor. Lejos de mí, y de su actitud rebelde. Quiere implementar sus ideas, pero el jefe, soy yo.

No ella.

—A ver, ¿Yo escojo con quien interactúas? ¿Verdad que no? Bueno si es que lo haces, —la fulmino con la mirada. Eso ha sido actitud «Steele» . Tengo que hacer algo para que no se mezcle con mi pequeña hermana. No necesito dos mujeres así en mi vida. No lo voy a tolerar.

—Estás advertida, Mía Grey—solté solo para Mía, mientras los demás estaban en sus pláticas. Mía intentó fulminarme con su hermosa mirada, pero solo tardó unos segundos antes de soltar una risa. Y después toda la atención se centró en ella.


	2. Chapter 2

—Buenas noches, tengo que retirarme, gracias por la cena...—dejo un beso en la frente de mi madre, y ella al mismo tiempo me rodea por la cintura.

—Gracias por venir, cariño.

Elena me observa mientras da un sorbo a su taza de café. Durante la cena ha pedido verme mañana en la oficina. Había decidido finiquitar todos mis negocios con ella, pero por petición de mi madre, lo pospuse.

Elena Lincoln, es la mejor amiga de mi madre, una señora casada, un pederasta. Y aunque aún no supero lo de hace años, intento no provocar que se entere mi madre, podría ser un fuerte golpe tal confesión de lo que le ha hecho a su pequeño.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento contigo, Christian?—dice mientras se levanta de su asiento y deja la taza de café en la superficie de la mesa.

—Elena, lo que quieras decir, puede esperar para mañana—inevitable no soltarlo tajante ante todos. Pero recibo de mi madre un golpe discreto lejos de las miradas. La miro y puedo ver la súplica en sus ojos.

Solo por ella lo acepto.

—Vamos al despacho—le hago señas para que pase hacía él. Caminamos en silencio, entramos, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y al volverme para enfrentarla, se lanza a mis brazos desesperada, y sus labios tocan los míos bruscamente. Tomo sus muñecas y la separo de mí, empujándola después.

Me limpio la boca con asco.

—No te acerques—espeto furioso apretando mis dientes al ver que tiene intenciones de hacerlo de nuevo.

—Necesito tocarte, acariciarte...te lo suplico—arrugo mi entrecejo a su suplica. No necesito esta mierda, niego e intento salir del despacho pero me alcanza a rodear antes de siquiera abrir. Me separo como si quemara.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No me toques! ¡Odio que me toques!—se asusta a mi reacción, hace señas de que baje la voz pero la ignoro.

—Déjame entonces solo hablar. Prometo no tocarte querido.

La rabia se incrementa cuando me llama por "querido". Me recuerdo que estoy en casa de mis padres, y que necesito tranquilizarme o todos se darán cuenta.

—¿Que mierdas es lo que quieres? ¿No te basta con pedir reunión mañana conmigo? ¿Qué no puedes esperar?

Escupo furioso. Ella niega repetidamente.

—Necesito...necesito que me prestes dinero.

—Dime que es una maldita broma lo que acabas de decir, Elena. Ya te he prestado tres cantidades y no he visto ningún centavo de ello. No más prestamos Elena. ¡No más!

—Necesito cinco millones, no más...—y rompe a llorar. Pero sé con seguridad que es una maldita escena.

Solo miro detenidamente como intenta convencerme.

—No.

—Pero Christian...

Y el llanto aumenta.

—He dicho que no. ¡Y ni se te ocurra involucrar de nuevo a mi madre con tus juegos mentales! ¡Por ella es que vives como vives, esos viajes que haces y el despilfarro! ¡No más dinero de mi familia ni mío!

—Christian...—cae de rodillas enfrente de mí y sigue llorando. Puedo notar algo nuevo en ella. Oh, realmente está llorando. La esquivo y salgo del despacho. Mi madre viene a unos cuantos metros hacía mí.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Los gritos se escuchan hasta la sala!—puedo ver su preocupación. Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros para intentar calmar su ansiedad.

—Tranquila. Elena ha pedido dinero, pero le he dicho que no.

El rostro de mi madre se descompone.

—Pero cariño...—niego. La suelto poniendo mis manos en mi cintura.

—¿Cada vez que venga llorando hay que darle a la señora dinero? ¡No he visto nada del dinero anterior! si decides darle un centavo más...pondré distancia.

—Hijo, ella está pasando por un momento...—interrumpo lo que está diciendo.

—¡He dicho que no! Está bien que haga dinero, pero no quiere decir que lo voy a estar regalando, si quiere dinero ¡Qué trabaje! Y es mi última palabra. Ya mucho se le ha dado, se le ha ayudado con casi más de veinte millones por su "crisis" y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, no creas todo lo que te dice... investiga.

Dejo un beso en su coronilla y me marcho. Mi padre ha escuchado, intenta detenerme para calmarme, pero niego. Necesito salir de este lugar...

Llegando al Escala, suena mi móvil. Miro la pantalla y me muestra que es mi mano derecha. Ross.

Arrugo mi entrecejo, miro el reloj y marca más de la medianoche.

—Grey—contesto mientras subo las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

—Vaya, vaya, hasta que contesta señor Grey. Anastasia ha intentado comunicarse contigo para confirmar lo del correo de Hong Kong.

—Tenía el móvil en vibrador, recuerda: Cena familiar.

Corto secamente. Reviso las llamadas perdidas mientras tengo a Ross en altavoz.

—Ya lo estoy revisando, dile que...—me interrumpe bruscamente.

—¡A no Grey! ¡Ya para tu carro de las nieves! «Dile que...» «Comenta que...» Puedes decirle tú mismo si solo le regresaras las llamadas. Deja de evadir a la mujer. Si, te doy la razón en que tiene un carácter fuerte, pero eso es bueno para la empresa. Cuida tu dinero, aparte estoy algo cansada en ser la mensajera entre ustedes dos, a partir de mañana me deslindo de esa tarea. No voy a seguir haciendo esto.

—Ross...—mi tono es de advertencia.

—Grey, no te atrevas a usar ese tono de intimidación o de advertencia, sé cómo eres, y esas tácticas se han oxidado conmigo. Así que te aplicas o te aplicas. Porque para ser mensajera, no me pagas a menos que pongas otros honorarios a la nómina de la empresa. No entiendo que tienes en contra de la mujer, tan simpática que es cuando...

—No me interesa saber si es simpática o no. Solo que haga su trabajo. Y ya te dije que no contesté...

—No me importa saber por qué no has contestado, ella está haciendo su bendito trabajo, así que deja de poner trabas. Son dos años que estás así. ¡Dos malditos años, Grey! Y el mandarla a Hong Kong y que me reportara todo a mí, fue un plan demasiado malévolo de tu parte, aunque otra persona debió haber ido y yo no me hubiese encargado de su puesto al mismo tiempo que el mío. ¿Qué tienes en contra de ella? dime Grey, ¿Acaso te gusta?

Cuelgo.

No estoy para gilipolleces. ¿Cómo me va a gustar una mujer como ella? No se calla cuando debe de hacerlo, no me interesa ese tipo de mujer.

Me doy una ducha, y me acuesto. La escena en casa de mis padres me hace perder el sueño.

Definitivamente Elena, trae algo entre manos.


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy concentrado en las propuestas de los nuevos proyectos de la empresa. La voz de Ross me hace alejar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Quiero pedir permiso para ausentarme dos semanas, ¿Motivos? Son muy, pero muy personales.

Me quedo en total silencio. ¿Permiso? Desde que laboraba a mi lado durante años, era la primera vez que pedía ausentarse.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo con Gwen?—niega con su rostro serio, toma asiento y cruza su pierna.

—Es la primera vez que pido un permiso, pero realmente lo necesito—sus palabras me dicen que realmente es algo serio el asunto.

—Está bien, toma las dos semanas. Llama a recursos para informar mi autorización—regreso mi atención a la pantalla y sigo leyendo. El silencio se suma entre los dos. De reojo miro que se pone de pie y camina a la salida. Abre la puerta pero antes de salir se vuelve hacía mí.

—Gracias, jefe. Mi sustituta será Anastasia, que tengas bonita noche. —guiña un ojo, y cierra la puerta.

Mis dedos se quedan sobre la superficie de las teclas antes de escribir una respuesta al correo qué está frente a mí, pero no se mueven. Rebobino lentamente sus últimas palabras. Y es cuando reacciono al escuchar su nombre.

Anastasia.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda, y doble mierda» la ira despierta de nueva cuenta con solo escuchar su nombre, y dos veces en mi cabeza. Bajo bruscamente la pantalla de mi Mac, y retiro la silla del mismo modo, camino en grandes zancadas hasta la salida de la oficina para alcanzar a Ross, pero para mí mala suerte, ella ha entrado al elevador, las puertas se acaban de cerrar. Andrea se levanta a toda prisa preguntando algo, pero no presto atención. Bajo por las escaleras, es un piso, así que no es nada para mí. Bajo de dos en dos para alcanzarla más rápido.

«¿Qué vas a decir ahora, Grey?» En el transcurso busco rápido un pretexto convincente para alejar a esa mujer de mi área de trabajo. Se supone que otra persona tiene que estar capacitada para apoyar a Ross, es la vicepresidencia, ¡Por Dios santo! ¿Una directora de finanzas sustituyendo? No, no, no, y no.

Para mis sorpresa llego unos segundos antes de que las puertas del elevador abran, me acomodo la corbata. Me doy cuenta que varios curiosos me observan pero cuando planto mi mirada en ellos, inmediatamente bajan su mirada. ¿Qué piensan? Me importa una mierda, soy el jefe.

Las puertas se abren y me muestran a una Ross muy sorprendida cuando da un brinco antes de salir.

—Mierda, me has asustado. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te acabo de dejar sentado en tu oficina casi ignorándome. —Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, la tomo discretamente del codo y la dirijo al interior de la oficina.

Soy el primero en hablar cuando la puerta se cierra a mis espaldas.

—Debe de haber otra persona realmente capacitada para dejarla de sustituta en tu puesto—suelto tajante. Pero soy algo ignorado. Ross toma su bolsa, y su gabardina se la cuelga en su brazo, y se vuelve hacía mí, y me mira detenidamente.

—Si. Hay una persona capacitada para poder cubrirme éstas dos semanas.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio. Pero antes de sentirme victorioso...

—Es Anastasia.

—Estoy hablando de sustituir vicepresidencia, Ross. No una tienda de recuerdos.

—Grey, basta. Es infantil lo que estás haciendo. Si realmente hubieses leído su curriculum, te habrías dado cuenta de sus capacidades. Pero no, todo me lo dejaste a mí desde ese primer día, era tu obligación hacerlo, ella administra el dinero de tu empresa. Ella realmente está capacitada, ¿Crees que jugaría con algo así?

—Ross...—pero me interrumpe.

—Ella tiene una carrera, ha sido ejecutiva de alto rango en Kavanagh Records. Además aunque lo suyo sea números, planificación, y proyectos le apasiona. Ella tiene conocimientos de mi puesto, además cuando Leonard me dejó botada ella estuvo ayudando en mi área por tres meses desde su oficina, pero eso tu no lo sabes, por qué nunca estás al tanto de ese tipo de percances, solo tienes conocimiento de lo más importante.

Se pone la gabardina y busca las llaves del auto dentro de su bolso.

—Ross, ella es directora de finanzas, no es una mujer que sepa a ciencia cierta cómo manejamos nosotros el área de proyectos, y planificación ni como...—levanta la mirada de su bolso y pausa la búsqueda. Entrecierra los ojos desafiantes.

—Necesito éstas dos semanas. Me iré y tú lo tomarás tranquilo, ella no es como la tienes pintada dentro de tu cabeza. Ella es amigable, social, trabajadora y eso me consta, hasta podría decir que es una adicta al trabajo, una cosa muy en común contigo. Así que, así como yo te he apoyado todos estos millones de años, necesito que solo me des estas dos semanas.

Me rindo. Está decidida. Y por ser mi mejor amiga, y por qué sé que no arriesgaría su trabajo, sin duda sabe a quién deja en su lugar.

—Está bien. Dile a tu asistente que mande el memorándum a recursos.

—Ella trabajará desde su oficina, ya la puse al tanto desde la semana pasada, y el memorándum ya está en recursos.

—¿Desde la semana pasada? ¿Y apenas hoy me lo dices?—la irritación crece.

—Solo sabes lo importante, lo demás no creo que te interese. Así que...buenas noches y nos vemos en dos semanas.

Me quedo de pie en medio de la oficina de Ross, estoy furioso, y no por lo que hizo, si no, a quien ha puesto de sustituta en el puesto. No quiero esa mujer cerca de mí por nada del mundo. Será un martirio.

 _Un infierno que durará dos semanas._


	4. Chapter 4

**ANASTASIA PV**

Doy un pequeño sorbo a mi taza de café. Al sentir el líquido, cierro los ojos, y lo saboreo. Extrañaba tanto mi café favorito.

Es sábado por la noche y yo en casa. Mi compañero es un buen libro, y estoy recostada en mi cama y la música de fondo, Chopin #9.

Y así terminamos un día pesado.

—Define pesado, Anastasia. —solté un suspiro—Gilipollas…—a pesar que este sábado solo por ocasión especial del jefe Grey a última hora pidió varias carpetas con los reportes de finanzas de los últimos seis meses. Sé que está furioso por que seré la sustituta de Ross, pero como me dijo ella misma, hay que respirar y contar hasta diez.

Así que lo hice. Después de que me regresará con Andrea las carpetas y diciendo que no las necesitaba de última hora. Respiré antes de que mi cabeza estallara de la frustración. Andrea solo negó divertida.

Había puesto una condición a Ross: Trabajar desde mi oficina. Eso era lo mejor. Estábamos a cinco pisos de distancia. Era rarísima la vez y lo digo que desde que entré como directora de finanzas, que Grey no se paraba en ese piso. Siempre siguiendo la jerarquía. Ya tenía dos años en la empresa, y solo por el momento me quedaba por las excelentes prestaciones y los bonos que daban. Hasta la misma Ross lo dijo.

Intenté relajarme y pasé a la siguiente página de mi libro. Me distraje mirando hacía la ventana que tenía a mi lado. Las cortinas blancas ondeaban a causa del aire que empezó a entrar. Me levanté a cerrarla, pero decidí sentarme a leer en la terraza, busqué mi móvil y lo llevé conmigo.

Media hora después, el sonido de mi móvil me hizo retirar mi mirada de mi emocionante libro.

Era Mía Grey.

Sonreí al ver su rostro sacando la lengua mientras estábamos tomando una selfie. Deslicé mi dedo para contestar la llamada.

—¡Anastasia Steele! ¿Por qué no has avisado que regresaste de Hong Kong?—grita efusiva del otro lado de la línea, pero segundos después suelta la típica risa contagiosa.

—Lo siento, tu hermanito me tuvo entretenida hoy en la tarde en la empresa, quedé algo agotada con sus encargos y otros pendientes que había dejado antes de irme, suma el Jet lag que me cargo.

—¡Vale, vale, estás perdonada! ¡Pero eso necesita una ronda de chupitos!—sonrío. Pero niego inmediatamente. El correo que había enviado Grey antes de retirarme de la empresa, unas letras mayúsculas casi me pican los ojos: NO FRATERNIZAR CON MI HERMANA MÍA. Pero luego me acuerdo que me gritó en el pasillo delante de todos, y se me pasó. ¡Qué le den! Es mi vida privada, ¿Quién se cree para decirme con quien o no salir?

—¿En una hora?—pregunto mientras recojo mis cosas para entrar a la habitación.

—Estoy en el lobby, así que te doy veinte minutos—dice entre risas.

—Dama diez y te veo—colgamos.

Entro a mi armario a toda prisa, tomo la maleta de mi viaje que aún no ha sido desempacada. Tomo los pantalones negros ajustados, una blusa con escote V gris, y mis zapatillas aguja en color negro, mis favoritas. Tomo mi melena castaña y me la ato en una coleta alta desbaratada, repaso mi maquillaje, tomo mi chaqueta de cuero, las llaves junto con el móvil y la cartera miniatura. Entro al elevador minuto después, y muy en el fondo escucho la advertencia de Christian.

—Creo que Mía Grey es ya una adulta, solo tenemos dos años de diferencia de edad. Somos adultas, que le den.

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador se abalanza con los brazos abiertos una Mía sonriente y feliz.

—¡Te he extrañado! ¡No te vuelvas a marchar con los orientales!—le regreso el abrazo y el beso en la mejilla. Salimos con nuestros brazos entrelazados y entre risas.

El guardaespaldas de Mía me saluda discretamente. Y cuando me subo a la parte trasera del Audi, le hago señas con una sonrisa pícara. Está hecho con las manos de todos los dioses griegos.

Y entonces a Mía es imposible callarla.

Desde que estaba en Seattle hace casi tres años, ella y Ross son las únicas amigas que había hecho. No era tan sociable, ni buena haciendo amistades. Mía se había apegado demasiado a mí desde hace dos años en una noche de copas, y desde entonces hemos salido y de vez en cuando con Ross.

«Pero eso no lo sabe su hermanito Christian»

Mía según dice que tiene amenazado a Ryan con pasar información de nosotras, y menos a Taylor, el jefe de seguridad de Christian. Aunque mi estadía en Hong Kong y a pesar de las horas de diferencia Mía tenía el detalle de saludar ya sea en videoconferencias, por Skype, WhatsApp desde el bar donde nos reuníamos, o desde su cama llorando por el tipo odioso que la ignora, ese sería Ethan Kavanagh.

—…Y estaba la mejor amiga de mi madre, la odiosa Elena Lincoln. Hecha un mar de llanto, demasiado melodramática para mi gusto, Christian salió hecho una total furia, no entiendo por qué le siguen prestando dinero a esa mujer, ¿Qué no le basta ser socia de Christian?

—Puede que esté pasando por una crisis existencial…—comenté distraída. Unos minutos después llegamos a nuestro bar, y la plática cambia de rumbo.

 **ＣＵＡＴＲＯ** **ＨＯＲＡＳ** **ＤＥＳＰＵÉＳ**

Creo que ésta noche se nos ha salido de las manos, hemos bebido cuatro charolas completas de caballos de tequilas. La música fue la culpable. Nos hizo sentir tan relajadas, que nos daba tanta sed, y Mía no paraba de gritar: « ¡Ponme otra charola con todos los caballitos que quepan en ella!» Y después de ello ha propuesto que veamos el amanecer, y he aceptado. Mía apenas puede sostenerse, no hemos parado de reír, me ha dolido tanto mi estómago que hace que casi caiga de mi silla. Mía es la onda. Nunca me canso de escucharla, y de ver sus gestos al contar alguna anécdota. Y se ha unido una a su repertorio: Se ha dado de bruces en el baño a causa de sus zapatillas de aguja de casi un kilómetro de altura, y lo primero que hizo fue reír por minutos cuando me veía intentando ayudarla a levantarla del suelo, luego otros minutos comenzó a llorar por Ethan.

Seguíamos en la barra, y Alfred, el bartender solo negaba divertido al vernos reír.

—D-Deberías de hablarle…—le suelto con mi lengua un podo trabada por el alcohol mientras me tomo a pecho otro caballito de tequila, y luego mordía el limón con sal. Ella niega repetidamente, toma otro caballito hasta el tope de tequila y se lo toma lanzando su melena rubia hacía atrás.

—No, no, y no… Tengo que…hacerme la dificiiiiiiiiiiilllllllll—remarcó mucho las últimas palabras que me causó risa—…Tuve que-que investigarlo, ya sabes, soy Mía Grey…—pongo la palma de mi mano sobre su boca bruscamente.

—¿I-I-Investigarlo? ¿Eres el FBI? ¿CIA? ¡Míaaaaa! Sé espontánea, disfruta lo que venga…—Mía intenta morder mi palma pero la quito antes.

Sus ojos se abren como platos.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ya parezco a mi hermano C-C-Christian!—se cubre su rostro con ambas manos y comienza a reír.

Y cuando se descubre nos da un ataque de risa.

El guardaespaldas de Mía se acerca a nosotros. Tomo su corbata y la acaricio.

—R-R-Ryan, bonita corbata—le guiño el ojo divertida, el apenas puede hacer un gesto casi divertido con sus labios. Él se inclina un poco en medio de las dos para hablar.

—Creo que deberíamos marcharnos en este momento, señorita Grey, y me refiero: AHORA—lanza una mirada con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal como si quisiera que nos diéramos cuenta de algo. Mía se gira hacía nuestras espaldas, y puedo ver como palidece. Sus ojos casi se salen de su lugar y su mano se va a mi mano bruscamente apretando.

—¿Qué pasa?—arrugo mi entrecejo.

—C-C-C-Christian—dice con su lengua casi dormida—me vuelvo hacía donde está mirado, y efectivamente:

Es Christian Grey.


	5. Chapter 5

«Christian»

Estaba de pie en la entrada del bar, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con una mirada realmente: «Encabronado»

—Mierda, nos ha pillado—murmuré entre dientes.

Una risa salió de mis labios, me volví para tomar el último trago de mi caballito de tequila. Mordí el limón con sal, y disfruté el sabor que dejaba mientras bajaba por mi garganta. Mía pide la cuenta intentando aparentar seriedad, pero realmente estábamos mega ebrias. El bartender entrega la nota pero soy más rápida que Mía.

—Ve, yo pago—Mía duda por segundos en si irse o no, pero sabe los problemas que se va acarrear con su hermano. Hasta podría jurar que si decidiera quedarse sentada en estos momentos y mandar a la mierda a Christian, este no tardaría en cargarla sobre su hombro como un costal de papas, y diría: ¡Te he dicho que te alejes de mi pequeña hermana, Steele!

Mía me observa mientras una risa nerviosa sale de sus labios.

—Creoooooooo queeeee…hoy toca el sermón Grey—reímos. —Espera, ¿Cómo te vas a ir? Has venido con nosotros, ven, vamos, no quiero ir sola a la _guillotina_ …

—Prefiero tomar un taxi…anda…no vaya a incendiar el lugar—Mía se cubre su boca con su mano para callar la risa de ebria. — Anda, que le tenemos demasiado cariño a este bar, tomaré otro caballito antes de irme a dormir—asiente lentamente rindiéndose.

—Te llamo mañana—dice arrastrando las palabras. Vuelvo la mirada hacía la entrada, y sigue en la misma posición. Como si se hubiese congelado en el tiempo. Estaba más atractivo a más no poder, su barba un poco abultada, y esos brazos fuertes bajo la delgada tela de la camisa. Estaba encabronadamente atractivo. Debería ser un pecado tener todo eso, pero gracias a Dios no es mi tipo. Era incómodo estar cerca de él.

—Gilipollas…—murmuro en bajo para mí misma. Toma del brazo a Mía y la saca del bar conteniéndose. Comienzo a reír por su rostro furioso. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Ahora la hace de niñero?

—Pfffffff…. —me vuelvo hacía la barra y miro al bartender—Leonard… dame otro—le extiendo unos dólares al hombre. Pago el total de la cuenta y espero mi pedido.

La música en vivo comienza. Una hora después sigo sentada en la barra tomando el último caballito de tequila para marcharme al departamento. Cierro los ojos disfrutando la música de fondo. «Imagine Dragons: Believer» Y comienzo a cantar las primeras estrofas:

Lo primero es lo primero,  
voy a decir todas las palabras  
(que tengo) dentro de mi cabeza.  
Estoy como loco y cansado de  
cómo han sido las cosas.  
Cómo han sido las cosas.  
Lo segundo es lo segundo,  
no me digas lo que crees que puedo ser.  
Soy el que lleva al timón,  
el amo de mi mar,  
el amo de mi mar.

Mi mirada se concentra en algún punto de la barra, distraída en la letra de la canción. El olor a menta y a esa loción de marca inunda mis fosas nasales. Y sé de quién se trata, pero no pienso girarme.

—¿Ya terminaste?—puedo sentir el calor que emite a mis espaldas. Tranquilamente tarareando la canción para mí y con toda la paciencia de mundo, tomo el caballito de tequila y de un tirón me lo trago. Agito mi cabeza al sentir el ardor.

—No es necesario que la hagas de niñero conmigo.

—No tengo paciencia para tu boca viperina. Te voy a llevar a tu departamento—espeta cerca de mi oído.

Suelto una carcajada sarcástica.

—Prefiero tomar un taxi. Buenas noches—tomo con dificultad mi cartera al bajar de la silla. Recuerdo mis zapatillas, e intento enderezarme. Me vuelvo sin siquiera mirarlo, no me interesa mirar su rostro cargado de frialdad e ira.

Camino hasta la salida dejándolo maldiciendo algo a mis espaldas. Al salir, siento como el aire frío me golpea el rostro.

Error.

El mareo se intensifica. Pero me las apaño para no demostrarlo. Mis ojos se encuentran con un R8 gris parqueado frente a mí.

«El auto del Jefe Grey» Me giro a mi derecha, y busco en mi cartera el dinero para el taxi y me guardo el móvil en mi chamarra. Pero cuando saco la mano de mi bolsillo, me toma del codo y me vuelve hacía él.

—A casa, Steele.

Dice sin más. Siento el calor que ejerce en ese agarre y esa electricidad, me suelto de su agarre inmediatamente.

—Taxi.

Y antes de tener si quiera la intención de levantar la mano para pedir al taxi próximo que se detenga a unos metros, me vuelve a tomar con más fuerza del codo, tomándome desprevenida.

—Terca. Rebelde. Frustrante. Intolerable. Nunca haces lo que se te dice…—dice mientras corta la distancia que nos separa de su auto.

—Obsesivo. Controlador. Cavernícola. Amargado. Testarudo. Aferrado. Prepotente. Siempre haces lo que quieres…—exclamo en el mismo tono que ha dicho las palabras anteriores. Se detiene en seco frente a la puerta del lado del copiloto. Gira su mirada hacía mí. Arruga su entrecejo.

—Te faltó: Atractivo.

«Mierda»

Sacó a relucir esa palabra. Hace un año atrás me había escuchado decir que era «Atractivo» pero lo había dicho sin pensar, y sin saber que estaba a mis espaldas. Me suelto de su agarre. Pongo mis manos torpemente en mis caderas y lo enfrento.

—Ni tanto. He visto muchos mejores—su rostro muestra sorpresa a mi comentario y quiero reír. Por primera vez desde que trabajo para él, había visto ese tipo de reacción. Pero podría decir que el alcohol es el motivo por el cual quiero romper a risas frente a él, si estuviera en mis sentidos sanos… ¡Pfffffff! Hubiese contestado de la misma forma. Aunque más elegante, más Steele.

—Casa—espeta de pronto, y sin pensarlo de nuevo me toma de la mano y abre la puerta.

—Taxi—la abre por completo. Me hace señas de que entre, su rostro vuelve a reflejar la frialdad.

—L-L-Lo digo en serio, Grey—arrastro las palabras, vuelve a señalar el interior del auto.

—Le he prometido a mi hermana que regresaría por ti para dejarte en tu departamento. Y soy un hombre que cumple sus promesas, por más que odie cumplirlas en ciertas situaciones, Steele.

Me hace hervir la sangre.

—No sabrá tu hermana si no me llevas, lo que menos quiero en este momento es siquiera estar cerca de ti, ¿Captas?—me cruzo de brazos y puedo ver como su cuerpo se tensa, las aletas de la nariz se abren y se cierran.

«Uy, el señor se ha enfurecido»

Cierra la puerta de golpe, me encojo de hombros y cierro los ojos al ruido que ejerce. Se acerca a mí en modo intimidante. No dice nada en esos segundos.

—Como tú quieras, Steele. Una última cosa, aléjate de mi hermana. No te quiero cerca de ella. ¿Captas?

Se da la media vuelta, rodea el auto hasta llegar a la puerta del piloto. Se sube y arranca el auto de una manera demasiado infantil. Vale, que yo también pude haberme comportado, pero estar cerca de él, hacía sacar lo peor de mí. Era mi segunda noche desde que había regresado de Hong Kong, y no quería amargarme por su presencia. Miro por donde se ha marchado y desaparece en el tráfico.

Sonrío.

—No es lo que tú quieras, Grey, si no cuando yo lo decida.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHRISTIAN PV**

Manejo a toda prisa hasta llegar al Escala. Mis nudillos están blancos por la causa de la fuerza con la que aprieto el volante.

—¡Mujer exasperante!—grito dentro del auto golpeando al mismo tiempo el centro del volante. Pongo la clave para entrar a mi cochera privada. Y la furia no cesa. Bajo del auto cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Me encamino al elevador privado, y sigue mi mente recreando sus últimas palabras.

—Sus palabras…. —en la forma como lo dijo, sus labios húmedos, y el hecho de que pude ver como sus pezones estaban erectos. Niego inmediatamente borrando esa imagen de ella. La forma en la que me desafía, en su postura decidida de una guerrera enfrentándose a su enemigo. Y dios, sí que éramos enemigos. No encontraba una verdadera razón por el cual de nuestras actitudes, pero me aferré a la forma de su boca viperina, en intentar hacerme quedar como un tonto delante de todos, si, aférrate a eso, Grey.

«Lo que menos quiero en estos momentos, es siquiera estar cerca de ti, ¿Captas?»

Negué mientras observaba los números del elevador. No entendía por qué sus palabras habían provocado…una erección. ¿Pero qué mierdas te pasa, Grey? Cerré los ojos por unos segundos recordando la forma en que sus labios se movían… sus… ¡Basta, Grey! ¡Eso no ayuda!

Bajé la mirada a mis pantalones y solté el aire bruscamente.

—No está pasando…. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás de broma, Grey? ¡Ella no es una mujer para ti, es más si fuese la última en la lista…! ¡Ni loco! ¡Ni de coña! Es….es….es…. ¡Agrrrrr! ¡Exasperante! ¡Rebelde! ¡Frívola! ¡Es una mala influencia! ¡Desafiante!

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, respiré por fin. Intento calmarme. La imagen de ella en ese pantalón negro resaltando sus curvas… —Su trasero querrás decir, Grey. Nadie se tiene que enterar de tus pensamientos depravados. —murmuro para mi intentando bajar mi erección.

—Llegaste…—recuerdo a la mujer que he dejado en la cama. Era Susanna. Estaba envuelta en la sabana de la cama.—¿A dónde fuiste? No dijiste nada después de esa llamada, y has salido como el mismo demonio despotricando—suelta mientras camina sensualmente hacía mí. Ha notado mi erección, su mano se posa por encima y lo acaricia.

Retrocedo un paso.

—Tus cosas están en el recibidor. Necesito que te marches, ahora. Recuerda nadie duerme en mi departamento—miro el reloj que marcan las 4:02 am.

—Creí que nos estábamos divirtiendo… si no fuese por esa llamada…—la interrumpo.

—¡Maldita sea, Susanna! ¡Toma tus cosas y te marchas! Así de fácil. ¿Qué parte de que quiere que te marches ahora no entiendes?—sus ojos se abren como si se fuesen a salir de su lugar.

—Christian…—susurra a punto de llorar. Pero no me importa, ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. La esquivo para ir a mi habitación, necesito cambiarme de ropa para descargar esta furia en el gimnasio.

—Llamaré a Taylor para que te lleve, ¡Ahora!—grito mientras subo las escaleras en grandes zancadas.

Hago una llamada y no vuelvo a ver a Susanna. No me interesa para nada si realmente decide regresar o no. Yo decido si la quiero en mi cama o no. No ella. Nunca sucederá lo contrario. Primero comienzo a correr en la caminadora, lo máximo hasta que las piernas empiezan a doler. Me detengo y cuando miro el reloj, 6:20 am. Me paso al saco de boxeo, y comienzo a golpearlo con fuerza.

—¿Qué-te-pasa?—suelto cada palabra con el golpe. Termino agotado y en la cama sin la ira que me estaba consumiendo hace horas.

 _ **Lunes por la mañana.**_

Había cancelado el mismo sábado la reunión con Elena, tenía que esperar que las cosas se calmaran. Y la reunión era hoy.

El teléfono suena. —Señor Grey, su reunión de las nueve ha llegado—Elena, o mejor dicho: La pederasta Lincoln.

—Sala de juntas—informo. No la quiero en mi oficina. Entro a la sala de juntas, y ahí está la mujer que hizo hace años atrás, un infierno. Estaba de pie, cruzada de brazos mirando a través del gran ventanal que daba a un panorámico paisaje de la ciudad matutina de Seattle. Se giró hacía mi al escuchar mi carraspeo con mi garganta. Era alta, elegante, su impecable pelo corto y platinado, pero tenía una mente desquiciante y depravada. ¿Existirá el día que salga por completo de mi vida? ¿De nuestras vidas?

«Calma, Grey. Un día…»

—Elena—suelto lo más frío posible. Le hago señas de que tome asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa. No la quiero cerca de mí.

—Querido, te he llamado y no has…—la interrumpo bruscamente ya irritado.

—Negocios, Elena. Solo negocios. No me interesa ningún tema que no sea negocios. ¿Tienes algún adelanto de todos los millones que se te ha prestado?—palidece. Toma asiento del extremo contrario donde estoy, tiene la intención de acercarse pero niego rotundamente, se rinde tomando la silla.

—Christian, me han robado en París. Y…—vuelvo a interrumpir.

—Elena, vuelvo a preguntarte: ¿Tienes algún adelanto de los millones que se te ha prestado?—no dice nada. Después de unos segundos niega lentamente.

Me pongo de pie bruscamente lanzando la silla a mis espaldas contra la pared, y salgo de la sala de juntas. Escucho llamarme a gritos, pero mientras no tenga parte del dinero, o el dinero completo que se le ha prestado, simplemente no la quiero ver.

«Contrólate»

Subo a la azotea, necesito tranquilizarme. Este lugar es mi espacio personal para poder respirar de mis problemas. Había puesto una banca y varias macetas con árboles medianos. Contemplo los edificios frente a mí. Cierro los ojos empapándome del ruido del tráfico, el aire, y el sol que está demasiado agradable. A pesar del clima lluvioso de Seattle.

—Como quisiera un cigarro en estos momentos…—murmuro para mí. Recordé mis tiempos de la facultad, pero no quería por nada del mundo retomar ese mal habito. No, no regreses a ese Christian.

Escucho unos pasos a mí alrededor, de hecho son el «Clap. Clap. Clap.» de unas zapatillas. Me vuelvo de mi lugar para buscar de donde provienen.

«Anastasia»

—Mierda. —murmuro levantándome de mi lugar. Estaba enfundada en una falda de tubo color gris que resaltaba su trasero, camisa blanca, y su cabello castaño recogido en un moño perfecto en su nuca. Y sin duda las zapatillas de algún diseñador de marca importante. Cree que no la he visto e intenta escabullirse por la puerta.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Steele?—se detiene con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.— ¿Sabes leer? El letrero dice claramente que solo con autorización pueden subir aquí, «Directora de finanzas»—suelto fríamente mientras mis manos entran a mis bolsillos del pantalón. Es notable mi mal humor.

Se vuelve hacía mí lentamente, y puedo notar como levanta esa barbilla desafiante, sé que dirá algo al estilo Steele para salir de esta, y no lo dudo, siempre tiene hace uso de palabras inteligentes cargadas de rebeldía y frustrantes.

—No sabía que tenía que pedir autorización para subir a la azotea del edificio, ¿Acaso hay un letrero que lo diga? Y si ha enviado un memorándum al personal informando, disculpe señor Grey que no recuerde haber leído, o en sí algún correo—pone sus manos en la cadera y su mirada me mirada detenidamente esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte.

«¡Oh mujer, estás en el lugar y en el momento equivocado!» Me acercó a ella lo suficiente para que pueda escucharme claramente. El mal humor aumenta…

—¿Acaso Ross ha contratado a alguien que no sabe leer? —tomo de su brazo y la giro hacía el anuncio—¿O si prefieres que ponga un letrero aparte con dibujitos para que tengas entendido en ese cerebrito tuyo que el lugar es privado y solo con autorización mía puedes subir?—intenta hablar pero no la dejo— ¡Solo vete, y que sea la última vez que te miro aquí arriba sin mi autorización!—sin querer mi voz es demasiado elevada.

Le señalo la salida. Mientras la suelto del codo. Me vuelvo hacía mi lugar y tomar asiento, peor antes quiero confirmar si se ha marchado. Pero no, sigue de pie en el mismo lugar, desafiando mi orden.

—En primera: ¡A mí no me gritas! En segunda: No sabía que era privado y que necesitaba de una autorización para tomar el maldito aire, y tercera: ¡Ya me iba pero tú me detuviste!

Camino de regreso hacía ella. Estamos frente a frente, y puedo ver desde aquí como su pecho sube y baja inestablemente. Tengo que bajar la mirada aún a pesar de que lleva unas zapatillas de aguja altas. Apenas roza su altura a mis hombros. Estamos demasiado alterados, frustrados, y no nos soportamos, eso está muy claro.

«Muy claro»

—¿Por qué simplemente no te acercas a la puerta y desapareces?—murmuro cerca de ella. Puedo ver el brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Y eso me enfurece. La tomo del brazo y la arrastro a la puerta de salida.

—Suéltame, el hecho que estés de un humor de perros, no te da el derecho de desquitarte conmigo. Desde que te vi llegar, estaba yéndome, pero tú me has detenido. — Ella agita su brazo para soltarse. Vuelvo a sentir la electricidad entre nosotros. Tiene que ser mala señal, mal augurio.

No digo nada. Me vuelvo sin mirarla, e intento calmar mi respiración que está muy agitada por la rabia. No entiendo por qué su presencia me enfurece, sumando su forma de contestar, su mirada, y su sonrisa desafiante… y esos malditos hoyuelos. Malditos hoyuelos.

Escucho la puerta a mis espaldas, y para rematar se escucha de un golpe fuerte al cerrar. Mi corazón deja de palpitar rápido. Y eso me empieza a tranquilizar.

—¡Mujer, mujer, mujer! —mis manos pasan por mi cabello rebelde. Intento no pensar en eso.

«No, Grey. No pienses.»

Después del mediodía mi madre ha llamado. Ha pedido que volviera hablar con Elena, pero me negué. Le corté por primera vez la llamada, no quería pelear ahora con ella por teléfono. Sé que no puede alterarse por su corazón. Tendré que solucionar ese tema más tarde.

A las dos empieza la última reunión del día. Ésta reunión se hace cada primer día de cada mes, se reúnen todos los departamentos de Grey House. Informan todo lo que hay que saber de cada uno, desde estadísticas, gráficas, los nuevos proyectos, los nuevos y posibles contratos, los nuevos puntos de sistemas operativos, y entre otros temas más. Andrea se había esmerado en tener todo listo para empezar. Usualmente la reunión tarda dos horas, alrededor de mí se encuentran los directores, y los jefes de cada área con sus asistentes. Noto un asiento vacío. Y confirmo en segundos que falta la directora de Finanzas.

Anastasia Steele.

Arrugo mi entrecejo, ella siempre es puntual. El asistente de ella, Jack Hyde, pide permiso para entrar y tomar su lugar con intención de tomar nota. Pero al cabo de unos momentos detengo la junta. Y el jefe de Marketing se queda congelado en su lugar donde está exponiendo la información de su departamento.

—Jack. ¿Dónde está la directora de finanzas?—espeto irritado. Todos miran en otra dirección menos hacía mí. Sé que sueno de muy pero muy mal humor.

—Ella tiene que resolver un asunto importante, me pidió que entrara en su lugar a tomar nota por unos minutos en lo que ella viene.

El silencio reina en la sala de juntas. Llamo a Andrea y delante de todos le hago un pedido:

—Quiero que localices a la directora de finanzas, y no me importa si es un asunto importante. ¡La quiero en la sala de juntas ahora mismo! —suelto un golpe en la superficie de la mesa, y puedo ver como todos han brincado en su lugar. —¡Eso es una falta de profesionalismo! Nadie es indispensable en esta empresa, nadie. Cuando la encuentras dile que si no llega en cinco minutos que pase a personal a firmar su renuncia.

—Sí señor Grey—y desaparece a gran velocidad de la sala de juntas.

—¡Y va para todos! ¡Nadie es indispensable! Hay personas que darían todo por trabajar en mi empresa. Si no cuidan sus puestos, o no cumplen sus metas, otros estarían encantados de hacerlo. —Pauso unos momentos y tomo aire para tranquilizarme—Sigue.

Señalo al jefe de Marketing que sigue pálido en su lugar frente a todos.

La junta no ha terminado, y la Directora de finanzas no ha llegado. Salgo de la sala de juntas y me acerco a Andrea que está al teléfono.

—¿Dónde está la directora de finanzas? ¿No la has encontrado?—apenas está enfilando las palabras para sacarlas, pero no le doy tiempo—Cuando aparezca que pase a personal y haz que firme su renuncia.

No dejo que contesté. Regreso a la junta con un humor de perros, lo sé, ni yo podía soportarme. Después de las dos horas de la junta, entro a mi oficina, termino mis pendientes y Andrea toca la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Señor Grey, tiene una llamada de Ross, por su línea privada—le hago señas de que salga, solo toco el botón y pongo la llamada en altavoz mientras sigo tecleando a gran velocidad sin quitar la mirada del monitor.

—Grey. —contesto brusco.

—Jefe, ¿Cómo le está yendo el día de hoy?—tuerzo los labios al escuchar sarcasmo puro en sus palabras. Recuerdo lo de Anastasia.

—Para la próxima deja a alguien realmente capacitado, tu apoyo con la señorita Steele…—me interrumpe.

—Christian Grey, no puedo creer que tomaras mi ausencia para empezar la guerra con Anastasia, me ha hablado Joey de personal informando lo que has pedido. Apuesto todo lo que tengo que ni has hablado con Anastasia del motivo por el cual no apareció en la junta, ¿Verdad o me equivoco?

Me quedo en silencio, deteniendo mis dedos sobre la superficie del teclado. No tengo por qué dar explicaciones de nada a nadie.

«Tú eres el dueño de la empresa, Grey» Lo repetí varias veces como un mantra antes de romper mi caparazón de tranquilidad.

—¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?—el humor empeoró—¡No estás hablando con tu mejor amigo, Ross, estás hablando con tu jefe!—grito furioso.

—¡Con un gilipollas es con quien estoy hablando!—grita del otro lado de la línea, no puedo tolerar que me grite, mucho menos «gilipollas»

Aprieto mí mandíbula.

—Cuidado a cómo te refieres a mí, Ross. Estás cruzando la línea…—suelto intimidante. Me levanto de mi lugar.

—Te lo ganas por como actúas, maldición Grey, podría decir que definitivamente no estás siendo profesional.

—¿Profesional?—suelto una risa irónica—¡Ella no ha llegado a la junta para representar tu área ni de ella, solo mandó al rubio ese que se come con la mirada al de administración. ¡Ella es la que no es profesional! Y si me vuelves a decir «gilipollas» de nuevo—me interrumpe furiosa.

—¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Mandarme a firmar mi renuncia también? Por qué si es así como tomas las decisiones últimamente según el humor que te cargues, o por qué no soportas escuchar las verdades: ¡Renuncio junto con Anastasia!

Siento un balde de agua fría. ¿Renunciar?

—Te lo estás tomando muy personal…—escucho que murmura algo entre dientes.

—¿Personal?—espeta furiosa.

—Si.

—¿Personal? ¿En serio, Grey? Cuando regrese de mis dos semanas firmaré mi renuncia. No puedo seguir soportando injusticias, malos tratos, y falta de profesionalismo de tu parte. Por si no sabías o no leíste tu correo privado, no de la empresa, el privado, teníamos una conferencia con los ejecutivos principales de Hong Kong a cierta hora de esta mañana y eso interrumpía el horario de la junta mensual por las horas de diferencia en el medio oriente. Te he mandado un correo informándote que llegaría tarde la «Directora de finanzas» Anastasia acaba de cerrar un tercer proyecto con ellos, pero lo sabrías sí solo pusieras más atención a tu correo, Anastasia te iba a informar todo al finalizar tu junta de dos horas, pero no la has dejado, ya que la has llevado directamente a firmar su renuncia, así que busca una nueva DIRECTORA DE FINANZAS Y UNA VICEPRESIDENCIA. Buenas noches, Grey.

Y cuelga. Me quedo mirando el teléfono, y escuchando el tono de la línea.

—Mierda.


	7. Chapter 7

Llego finalmente a mi departamento. Me dejo caer sobre el sofá. Me quito las zapatillas y me doy un leve sobado a mis pies algo adoloridos. Me distraigo recordando de nuevo las palabras de Grey.

«Qué pase al personal a firmar su renuncia»

La sonrisa de triunfo por hacer un tercer proyecto con los orientales, se había esfumado a unos cuantos metros cuando escuché que Grey le daba órdenes a Andrea. Estos dos años siempre me había preguntado por qué de ésta relación: Jefe-empleado, odio-odio. No nos podíamos soportar ni siquiera cinco minutos sin estarnos contestándonos el uno al otro. Su forma de ser autoritativo me tenía hasta la coronilla. Siempre déspota, grosero y todavía se quejaba que uno le contestara por su actitud. Nunca me he dejado de nadie, y mucho menos de él. Será muy dueño de la empresa pero solo le aceptaba quejas hacía mi trabajo. Y hasta la fecha, mi trabajo era impecable.

Comenzó a sonar mi móvil que se encontraba en el interior de mi bolsa. Sinceramente la he tirado en algún lugar al entrar, y no pienso levantarme. Deja de sonar, y cinco segundos después vuelve a sonar la canción de Adele.

Termino por acomodarme a lo largo del sofá. No quiero hablar con nadie, mi humor ha bajado drásticamente a nulo. Demasiada tensión en todo el día.

—Desconectada.

Sigue sonando, pero lo ignoro. Me levanto y me voy directamente a la bañera. Se termina de llenar con aroma a jazmín e inmediatamente mi cuerpo se relaja. El agua tibia, y el olor es mi perdición. Recuesto mi cabeza en la orilla, y disfruto el baño.

Si fuese importante, sonaría mi teléfono de casa. Asiento en silencio. Cierro los ojos y disfruto el baño. Las palabras se repiten de nueva cuenta, intento enfocarme en buscar otro trabajo, en otra empresa, o de una vez por todas empezar a crear un proyecto personal, un proyecto que sea mío y que pueda mantenerme de ahí. Podía usar mis ahorros….

El teléfono de la casa suena.

Abro los ojos intrigada. Arrugo el entrecejo. Salgo de la bañera, tomo la toalla y me envuelvo en ella. Deja de sonar, y cuando me giro para regresar a la bañera, me hace brincar cuando suena de la nada.

Camino hacía la mesa de noche donde se encuentra.

—¿Hola?—se escucha una respiración agitada del otro lado de la línea.

—No entiendo a las personas que si tienen un maldito móvil, no lo contestan…—me quedo congelada en mi lugar.

—Señor Grey—indudablemente era él. —Hay personas en este mundo que no viven pegados al móvil. Hay personas que tienen una vida. —No dice nada a mi queja—Humm, Estoy ocupada, señor Grey. En primera, ¿Quién le ha dado mi número de casa?

—Necesitamos hablar. —suelta tajante.

—Mañana cuando vaya a recoger mis cosas de mi ex-oficina, puedo hacer un poco de tiempo para hablar. Además no son horas laborables, ni para hacer llamadas al ex personal de su empresa y…—doy un brinco en mi lugar al escuchar el timbre.

—Abra, estoy en la puerta—y cuelga.

Mi corazón palpita rápido y sin tregua a tranquilizarse, dejo el teléfono en su lugar, y mis manos se van a la orilla de la toalla para apretar más. Bajo mi mirada.

—Toalla, Anastasia, toalla, ropa. ¡Apúrate!

Entro a mi armario a toda prisa, encuentro unas mallas negras, mis zapatos deportivos, y una camiseta holgada de esas que dejan al descubierto un hombro. Pongo la toalla en mi cabello enroscada.

—Qué glamour, Steele. —suena el timbre tres veces más. —¡Ya voooooy!—me irrito en segundos al volver a escuchar de nueva cuenta el timbre dos veces más. Abro la puerta bruscamente. —¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué cosa no puede esperar mañana en la oficina, señor Grey?—me hace señas que me haga a un lado, y entra sin que yo se lo pida.

«Ah que confiancitas con este»

Le hago una señal de que entre sarcásticamente, haciendo un movimiento como si yo fuese el torero agitando el capote de tela roja. El arquea una ceja, y cierro la puerta a mis espaldas.

—Y no, no puede esperar a mañana. —espeta en una actitud arrogante.

«¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Whats?»

—¿Disculpe? Pase, si ande, ¿Quiere algo de tomar? ¿No? Tome asiento, ¿No? Mejor espere mañana en su oficina para que firme mi hoja de renuncia, señor Grey. Buenas noches. —Abro la puerta y hago el mismo gesto del capote. Pero ahí sigue sin decir nada. Tan atractivo con esa barba de días, su corbata gris aflojada, y su aroma penetra en mi sistema. Su quijada se tensa a mi sarcasmo.

Vale, puede que me haga pasado.

—Es rápido lo que diré. No quitará más de diez minutos, y aunque no lo creas, vengo en contra de mi voluntad.

—¿En contra de su voluntad?—Cerré la puerta, y me crucé de brazos.

—Una pieza muy importante para mi empresa está a punto de renunciar…—en ese momento siento sonrojarme por sus palabras, suavizo sin querer mi rostro y el corazón se me acelera de la emoción que me considere…—Ross no puede renunciar. Y no estoy dispuesto a perderla por usted, si tengo qué…

Lo interrumpo saliendo de mi trance.

—¿Ross? ¿Ross?—suelto sorprendida. ¿Por qué renunciaría por mí? En primera tu tonta por pensar que se trataba de ti, en segunda, ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto? Y es cuando entiendo…— ¿Cree que se está rebajando al venir a mi departamento?

Su rostro muestra sorpresa a mi pregunta. Pero no me da una respuesta, y eso quiere decir que sí. Ha venido en contra de su voluntad el mismo lo ha dicho.

Le hago el gesto de que ya se puede ir. Eso ha dolido. Y simplemente me ignora. Toma asiento en el sillón de la sala como si mis palabras le importaran un comino.

«Calma, Anastasia»

—Ross, ha explicado el por qué no ha asistido a la junta, y…—se levanta como si lo que fuese a decir le costara respirar. Se vuelve hacía la ventana y se queda en silencio. Puedo ver como su espalda se tensa.

¿Va a disculparse? Vaya, vaya. El señor Grey al final puede tener un poco de educación. No cantes victoria, Anastasia. Borro la sonrisa que ha aparecido en mis labios a ese pensamiento.

—¿Y? si es con respecto a la renuncia…—me interrumpe.

—No estoy aquí para evitar que renuncies, en lo personal a mí me importa que Ross no lo haga. Y creo…—se vuelve hacía mi con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos—…que si te importa Ross, ¿Vas a dejar que renuncie ella a su trabajo? Ella es una pieza importante, desde que ayudó en los cimientos de mi empresa, ella ha estado presente. A lo que quiero llegar es qué, no es justo tirar todo por la borda, por un malentendido.

La ira corre por mis venas como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Y la disculpa?

—Si esta es una disculpa de su parte, déjeme decirle que es una disculpa de mierda. —maldigo entre dientes al no poder controlar mi boca.

—Cuide su boca, Steele.

—¿Qué?—camino dos pasos antes de entrar a la sala, intento acomodar lo más rápido posible las palabras antes de que su mirada me enfríe.

—No es agradable escuchar de la boca de una mujer, ese tipo de palabras. He dicho lo que tenía que decir, necesito su respuesta cuanto antes. Si es posible mañana a primera hora.

—Oh, ¿Acaso me está aplicando algún tipo de juego psicológico? ¿Quién tomó la decisión de que pasara a personal a firmar mi renuncia sin saber el verdadero motivo de mi ausencia en la junta mensual? Usted.

Mi dedo índice toca su pecho con fuerza al decir «Usted».

—Yo…—levanto una mano para que no siga.

—La respuesta la tenía en su correo a primera hora del día, y no nomás por mí. Por Ross. Por su culpa Ross quiere renunciar, no por mi Grey. He ahí la diferencia entre lo que quieres disfrazar en tus palabras anteriores y en lo que realmente es. Si vienes a pedir «Disculpas» hazlo correctamente. No me vengas a estas horas del día con una teoría malversada, y sinceramente eso es una gran falta de profesionalismo…—No deja que termine lo que quiero decir, se acerca un paso más intimidante a mí, tengo que levantar un poco la mirada para poder mirarlo bien.

«¡Ja! Cree que me intimida»

—No es falta de profesionalismo, Steele.

Puedo sentir el calor, el magnetismo que irradia su cuerpo cerca del mío, el ambiente se torna pesado, tenso y electrizante entre los dos. Mi respiración se altera cuando mi mirada se posa en sus labios húmedos. Su rostro muestra algo que no distingo.

—Solo pido una disculpa sincera, Grey. —susurro.

Sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa a mis palabras. No dice nada, me observa detenidamente como si fuese la primera vez en dos años que me ha visto. Puedo ver como sus pupilas se dilatan formando un aro gris demasiado delgado. Puedo ver y sentir como su respiración se ha agitado en segundos.

«Extraño, mi garganta se ha secado»

—¿Sabes qué? No necesito la disculpa, puede irse ahora…—balbuceo nerviosa. El calor que me ha provocado es…extraño. Su alto y tornado cuerpo me hace imaginar cosas que no quiero, y que no debo. Trago saliva incómoda de nuestra cercanía. Sus ojos recorren todo mi rostro hasta posarse en mi hombro desnudo, aparece una pequeña arruga cuando frunce el ceño, supongo que es señal de concentración. Tomo aire de nueva cuenta, sus labios se entreabren para hacer lo mismo que yo.

Respirar.

Y todo sucede en la siguiente fracción de segundo: Mi cuerpo reacciona al mismo tiempo que el suyo. Nuestros labios se encuentran de una forma brusca, caliente, necesitada. Sus manos se van a mi trasero levantándome de un movimiento y lanzándome contra la puerta. Mis piernas se enrollan en su cintura, y escucho un gruñido brutal que me enciende como nunca en mi vida me había sentido. Su lengua juega con la mía, sus manos aprietan mi trasero fuerte, me hace sentir un agradable dolor y placer. El calor se arremolina en el centro de mi estómago. Pero no me importa en este momento.

«No quiero pensar, solo calmar el calor que ha provocado»

Nos movemos, tropezamos con la mesa hasta caer sobre el sofá gigante. Sus besos son necesitados y siento como mi cuerpo empieza a temblar bajo sus caricias. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos quitándonos nuestras ropas sin pedir permiso, sin detenernos, sin dejar nuestro beso posesivo.

«No quiero pensar, solo calmar el calor que ha provocado»

Se ha quitado el pantalón con dificultad y finalmente quedamos desnudos, su mano baja hasta mi sexo, y delicadamente toca mi clítoris. Levanto mi pelvis ansiosa. Su gruñido se hace presente, y eso me hace gemir. Nunca nadie había provocado de esta manera.

Sé que debería de parar en estos momentos y decirle. Pero no quiero que pare.

«Anastasia dile»

Su respiración se acelera, se acomoda en mi entrada, pero es cuando tengo que reaccionar y parar.

«Miente, miente, miente»

—Christian…—se separa de mi pezón que ha metido en su boca. Pone un dedo en mis labios ya rojizos he hinchados.

—Lo sé…— ¿Sabe? Oh mi dios, Ross le ha dicho—…sé que he estado…estoy descontrolado…y tú…

Sus palabras sensuales y roncas me atrapan. Con un tirón lo beso desesperada, levanto mi pelvis para alentarlo a terminar el fuego que ha provocado.

«Qué no duela. Qué no duela» Su miembro acaricia lentamente y pausada mi entrada, sintiendo como palpita contra mi piel sensible.

Entra en mí, siento un leve tirón de dolor, pero lo recompensa el placer, el deseo y la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí por primera vez. Un gemido ha salido de mis labios. Y un fuerte gruñido resuena en la habitación, corta el beso mientras mi cabeza la lanzo hacia atrás, y se detiene.

—Ana…—abro los ojos lentamente y después me encuentro con su mirada.

«Oh, dios mío»

Intenta hablar, pero pongo un dedo en sus labios hinchados. Niego repetidamente.

—Sigue, sigue Christian—cierra sus ojos fuertemente y puedo ver como se está conteniendo. Abre los labios para soltar el aire y volver tomar más, y comienza a moverse impecablemente.

Nuestros gemidos, y los gruñidos de él, inundan la sala. Mis uñas clavadas en su piel que sea a erizado. Un tornado de sensaciones se envuelve dentro de mí, el calor baja desde mi cabeza y golpea mi vientre hasta que unos movimientos más hacen que haga erupción como un volcán que ha estado dormido por años. Mi cuerpo tiembla, mi corazón está a punto de salir de mi pecho. Christian embiste duro, y segundos después llega a su propio clímax gritando mi nombre contra mi cuello.

El sudor cae en ambos. Agotados. Aunque no podría decir si estábamos totalmente saciados. Quería más, pero realmente me daba miedo en ese momento abrir mis ojos, él está encima de mí intentando tranquilizarse. No quiero saber de nuestras realidades, aún no.

Sale con cuidado de mi interior, y puedo sentir la tensión. Trago saliva con dificultad.

Nos levantamos en silencio, yo aún con mis piernas temblando, tomo la frazada y me cubro con ella mi desnudez. La toalla ha quedado a mis pies. El termina de arreglarse la camisa dentro de sus pantalones, puedo notar su nerviosismo.

—Anastasia…—cierro los ojos al escuchar como dice mi nombre. Era raro que me llamara por mi nombre, siempre he sido Steele, estos dos años. Tomo aire bruscamente y lo suelto. Lo miro decidida a no demostrarle mi vulnerabilidad. Puedo con ello, puedo soportarlo.

Su mirada cambia. Una línea se ha formado en sus labios.

«Está enojado»

—Di lo que vas a decir, en caso de no hacerlo, puedes irte. No es necesario decir algo, al igual que tú, estoy incómoda.

—Yo…—calla y luego me mirada—…no sé qué me ha pasado. Y no volverá ocurrir. Eres mi empleada y sería incómodo vernos en la oficina, así que…

El nudo se forma en mi garganta al mismo tiempo que la sangre empieza a hervir, estoy a punto de… ¿Por qué no, Anastasia?

Tomo el cojín y se lo tiro furiosa.

—¡Vete!—se conmociona a mi reacción. Tomo el otro cojín y se lo turo cuando se cubre con un brazo para evitar ser golpeado.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!—grita.

—¿Qué me pasa? ¡Si serás hombre! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Tomaste lo que querías! ¿No? ¡Vete!—me agarro al nudo de la frazada para evitar que se caiga. Abro la puerta y lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas. Al lograr que saliera, se vuelve hacía mí al mismo tiempo que le azoto la puerta en la cara. Me recargo en la puerta y me deslizo hacía el suelo, cubro mi rostro y comienzo a llorar.

—¡Abre la puerta! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Anastasia, abre!—grita mientras golpea la puerta,

Pero lo ignoro. Como pienso ignorar lo que ha pasado. No bajaré la mirada ni me llenaré de vergüenza ante él.

Pude haber detenido la situación, pero el deseo y la electricidad que nos envolvía había sido más fuerte que yo.


	8. Chapter 8

Estaba de pie del otro lado de la puerta del departamento de Anastasia. Maldije muchísimas veces en los últimos minutos. Golpeé su puerta hasta cansarme. Pero no me marcharía sin hablar con ella, tenía que esperar hasta que esa puerta se abriera ante mí.

Mi apariencia en estos momentos es lo que menos me importa, a ojos de la vecina de enseguida del departamento de Anastasia. Sus ojos me dieron un repaso de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué nunca ha visto un hombre así en su vida? Solo es un rostro, nena.

«Nunca me ha importado»

La mitad de mi camisa termino de acomodarla dentro de mi pantalón, la americana la tengo en mis manos, y mi cabello revuelto. Y un tipo de sentimiento, acaso... ¿Culpa?

«Era virgen»

¿Creyó que no me daría cuenta? Lo que más me hace enfurecer es que en estas situaciones la mujer espera al hombre indicado, en un ambiente romántico, especial, y con sentimientos de por medio.

Y eso es algo que no ha ocurrido aquí. He arruinado el momento de una mujer virgen. Me castigo mentalmente con ello. Vuelvo a levantar mi mano en forma de puño y golpeo de nueva cuenta la puerta. Dos toques más fuerte que el anterior.

—Abre la puerta—murmuro para mí mismo. Pero no lo hace. No se escucha ningún maldito ruido del otro lado. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer en este tipo de casos? Nunca había estado con una mujer que fuese sido virgen. Cierro los ojos cuando siento la culpa invadirme.

No entendía lo que había pasado. ¿En qué momento todo esto ha cambiado? Apreté el puente de mi nariz irritado al no tener las respuestas. Estaba sorprendido, nervioso, furioso, y lleno dudas de cómo iba a manejar la situación.

Ella sin duda preguntará: —¿Por qué Christian? Supongo que no…

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! No solo soy yo, ella también tiene que ver en esto. Ella pudo detenerme en este impulso. Esa maldita energía que cada vez que estamos cerca, se carga de algo. ¿Sexo? ¿Deseo? ¿Atracción? Arrugo mi entrecejo cuando esta frase cruza por mi mente. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso, simplemente lo ignoro, lo repelo lejos de mí y lo hago antes de que otra frase pase por mi mente.

¿Y ahora?

—¿Atracción?—suelto en un tono para mí mismo. Había notado que había algo dentro de mí que contenía una respuesta. Pero me negaba a aceptar tal barbaridad.

En primera, ¿Por qué me enciende cuando me enfrenta? Esa actitud desafiante me provoca. Toca una fibra dentro de mí. No es de las típicas mujeres que se quedan calladas, que no defienden su punto de vista, creo que es por eso que…me empieza a enloquecer y a enfurecer al mismo tiempo. Su voz melodiosa, esos malditos hoyuelos que la hacen ver sexy y sensual, sus gemidos cuando ha llegado a su primer clímax se han instalados dentro de mi cabeza. Esos gemidos me pertenecerán siempre.

Una sonrisa triunfal aparece en mis labios, pero así como llega se va. Bajo mi mirada a mi pantalón.

—¿Es en serio?—mientras me acomodo mi erección abultada. Cierro los ojos, e insisto en seguir tocando de nueva cuenta. Pero cuando menos lo veo venir, mi móvil suena y contesto sin mirar, y al mismo tiempo dejo caer mi frente en la puerta.

—Grey—murmuro en un tono bajo e irritado.

—Señor Grey, ¿Puede dejar de tocar mi puerta?—detengo lo que estoy haciendo. ¡Concéntrate, Grey!

—No pienso moverme de aquí hasta hablar contigo. Tenemos que hablar, por dios santo Anastasia—suelto un gruñido desde el fondo de mi garganta. Me cabrea que no haga lo que uno le dice. ¿Realmente te quedarás aquí, Grey?

«Puedo ser un gilipollas para algunas personas, pero soy una persona muy perseverante»

—No es necesario que se hable de lo sucedido. Como usted dijo, usted es mi jefe y yo la empleada en caso de que siga trabajando para usted. Así que deje de tocar la puerta y marche. Nada ha sucedido aquí, ya está olvidado.

Maldigo entre dientes. Cierta parte de mí, se siente golpeada a sus palabras. Pero no entiendo por qué. A la mejor por qué le he dado el mejor y primer orgasmo de su vida, y no quiero que pase por alto.

—Sé que fui un vil pendejo en decir eso, pero entiende, estaba preocupado por lo sucedido, creí que te…—cuelga.

Miro la pantalla del móvil. —¿Me ha colgado?

Levanto la mirada de la pantalla, y la furia llega a mí como un tornado. Mando un mensaje con unas indicaciones a Taylor. Espero la respuesta, mientras mi pecho sube y baja inestable.

Sí, soy un cavernícola.

«Ay, Anastasia, si no quieres hablar, lo siento yo sí»

Veinte minutos después.

Llega Taylor, puedo ver una sonrisa secreta. Se ha de estar divirtiendo con lo que pienso hacer.

—Aquí tiene señor, Grey—extiende su mano y me entrega mi traje dentro de una bolsa y una pequeña maleta—Y aquí tiene lo que me pidió. Ya he cancelado la cena de Gail.

«Una copia de la llave del departamento de Anastasia» No hay otra forma de poder hablar con ella, y sé, si lo sé, estoy violando los derechos de privacidad y toda la jerga de respeto y lo que sea que siga violando. Pero no conozco otra forma de hablar con ella en estos momentos. Por dentro tengo un revuelo de pensamientos por lo sucedido, no tengo experiencia en esto, ni en nada relacionado con lo que ha pasado entre los dos. Es la primera vez que necesito que me escuche, y que me diga algo. ¿Culpable, Grey?

Si.

—Su auto está en el estacionamiento subterráneo, a dos cajones del elevador. Ya ordené la cena, y en treinta minutos llega. Dentro de la bolsa, en el bolsillo interior está el cargador de su móvil. ¿Otra cosa que necesite, señor Grey?

«¿Fuerzas y entendimiento para lo que pienso hacer?» Sé que es demasiado lo que voy hacer…

Se abre la puerta.

—¿En serio planeas hacer todo eso? ¿Entrar sin mi autorización a mi departamento? ¿Cena a domicilio?—su mirada se posa en la bolsa de mi traje que cuelga de mi hombro hacía mi espalda. —¿Es en serio?

No es la reacción que esperaba, pero podría decir que se aproxima. Aprovecho y le hago señas a Taylor que se marche, entrecierro los ojos cuando su sonrisa se ensancha. Definitivamente se está divirtiendo.

Entro al departamento mientras ella reacciona y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Dejo la bolsa colgando del perchero y la mochila a un lado del sillón. Al volverme, ella está furiosa. Intenta abrir la puerta para echarme, pero lo evito. Nuestras pieles se vuelven a reencontrar, el calor, la electricidad, y el deseo golpean duro. Mis manos se van a su rostro y atrapo sus labios. No entiendo lo que me está provocando, pero lo que quiero en este momento es estar dentro de ella de nuevo.

—No, no, Christian detente—se separa de mi bruscamente. ¿Qué mierdas me está pasando? Desde cuando tengo necesidad de estar dentro de una mujer, y para ser especifico, de ella.

—¡Tú me besaste y correspondí!—digo intentando cambiar el ambiente. No soy este tipo de hombre, ante nadie, ni ante mi familia, pero algo, algo me hacía reaccionar así ante ella. Era furia, por lo que me hace sentir. Acaricia su labio con mi pulgar. Estoy perdido. Sus ojos azules me miran detenidamente en busca de alguna señal o respuesta que necesita.

¿Y si solo me marcho y lo dejo pasar? La ignoro como hasta ahora lo había hecho. ¿Cómo borrar este encuentro de mi cabeza si se ha aferrado en algún lugar de mi cabeza?

—Christian, lo digo en serio. No es buen momento para hablar. Y no sé qué está pasando, o mejor dicho pasándonos. Esto no somos nosotros… ¡Tú no eres así conmigo! No podemos volver hacer lo que hicimos en esta sala—señala con su mano el espacio.

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos, y esa carga de energía y deseo. Quería morderle, besar cada centímetro de su pálida piel, morder y chupar sus pezones rosas. Hacerla venir con mi boca…y en este momento me sentí de una manera más extraña. Ella observándome de una manera que nadie lo había hecho, su labio inferior atrapado por su diente, y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Está bien. No va a volver a pasar lo que hemos hecho en la sala. —y pude ver una pequeña verdad en sus ojos: Una decepción. ¿Ella me deseaba como lo estaba haciendo en este momento? Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios por primera vez en muchísimos años.

—¿Grey, estás sonriendo?—sus palabras cargadas de sorpresa me hicieron hacer lo siguiente.

Me incliné y la tomé de sus muslos, y la colgué en mí hombro. Su grito de sorpresa fue música para mis oídos. Caminé hacía el pasillo que daba a alguna habitación de ella.

—¡Bájame! ¡Te he dicho que no volveríamos hacer lo de la sala!—chilló entre risas.

—….pues no lo haremos en la sala, Steele. Ahora será en tu cama, y toda la noche.

 _No sé qué se adueñó de mí, pero en algo si estaba seguro, quería estar aquí, como nunca había deseado nada en la vida._


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba boca abajo en medio de mi gran cama, la sabana había desaparecido en un dos por tres, sentí unas manos acariciando mi trasero. Solté un pequeño gemido cuando sus labios tocaron mi piel. Su lengua era buena cuando se lo proponía. Abrí un ojo para poder ver la hora.

«3:48 am»

Solo ha pasado media hora desde que terminamos una ronda intensa. Seguía extasiada por ver las posiciones en las que nos ponía para alcanzar más intenso los orgasmos. Aún no estaba lista para decir lo que pensaba, no quería escuchar de nuevo «fue un error» «No volverá a pasar» Pensaba en algún rincón dentro de mi cabeza que esto era una gratificación por ser mi primera vez, a la mejor la culpa lo carcome por dentro, e intenta suavizar lo qué había explotado entre los dos, hace unas horas atrás.

—Despierta dormilona…—lo dijo en un tono demasiado sexy y cachondo. Pero no podía pensar en más que en solo dormir por unos minutos más. ¿Qué acaso no tiene horas de sueño? ¿O siempre es así? Una tirón de «algo» que no supe describir en el momento, apretó el centro de mi estómago de solo pensar que tenía miles de mujeres a su disposición montándose a todas horas sobre él. ¿Y eso a ti que te importa, Anastasia? Exacto. Solo disfrutaré el momento, y mañana-bueno dentro de unas horas más-seguiré mi vida, alejada de este hombre, aunque había dicho que tenía mi trabajo intacto, estaba realmente pensando en encontrar mi propio proyecto. Sentí como los dientes tocaron la piel de mi trasero, y abrí los ojos de golpe.

—Estoy aún dormida, Grey. Esto es una grabación, puedes dejar un mensaje…—pude escuchar un gruñido estilo cavernícola que me estaba empezando a encantar, sonreí cuando empezó a moverse sobre la cama.

Podría apostar que esta vez no me saldría con la mía. Mi trasero fue levantado en modo automático y cuando reaccioné, mis gemidos fueron lanzados lejos de la tierra. Estaba en una posición de cuatro, su rostro hundido entre mis piernas, su lengua hacía de todo. El calor regresó de nueva cuenta, el cuerpo empezaba a temblar, gemí, gemí y empecé a retorcerme.

—Chris…—dije entre jadeos y gemidos. El calor se arremolinaba en mi vientre bajo confirmando que se acercaba mi orgasmo # no recuerdo—había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que me había provocado en las últimas horas—Mi cuerpo seguía temblando mientras sus movimientos con la lengua eran bruscos, toscos, y posesivos, sus dedos apretaban mi trasero que juraba que dejaría marcas en ellos. Unos movimientos más, y me lanzó a un orgasmo mucho más intenso que los anteriores. Mi cuerpo se convulsionó al tiempo que las sensaciones extrañas me envolvían, aún no terminaba cuando entró en mí con facilidad, y comenzó a moverse impecable. Envueltos en gruñidos, jadeos, gemidos, y algo que murmuraba entre dientes.

—Oh, sí nena—gruñó. No supe cuando terminó por completo mi orgasmo cuando regresaba de nuevo el calor a mi vientre bajo, siguió moviéndose bruscamente, rozando, estimulando y al final llevándonos a tocar el cielo con los dedos.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, su cuerpo encima del mío con su pecho en mi espalda. Comenzó a dejar besos en mi nuca, en los hombros, en la oreja, atrapó el lóbulo y lo mordisqueó.

—Nunca tendré suficiente de ti, Anastasia—susurró sensualmente cerca de mi oído, provocando que mi piel se erizara por completo—Eres exquisita, muy exquisita.

—Yo siempre, Grey—un palmazo aterrizó en mi trasero. Chille por la sorpresa. Intenté moverme debajo de él, pero me fue imposible.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeña pervertida?—murmuró en un tono caliente.—Aún no he terminado contigo.

—Solo mueve tu trasero—soltó una risilla y me contagió—En serio Grey, muévete, necesito…—comenzó a restregar su miembro en mi trasero y eso lo hizo despertar de nuevo. ¿Es en serio?

—¿Quieres que lo siga moviendo?—siguió restregando a su ya erección, lo acomodó en mi entrada.

—Necesito ir…—entró en mi de nueva cuenta impidiéndome levantar al baño. Pero inmediatamente lo olvidé, era muy bueno envolviéndome en la nube de la excitación y deseo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Intentaba nublar cualquier palabra.

Ahora no quería pensar, no quería seguir llenándome de preguntas, pero el deseo era real. El deseo estaba quemándome en carne viva, y necesitaba un poco más de ello, aunque me daba miedo. Era una noche diferente a como había pensado que terminaría. Mañana era martes y ambos teníamos que trabajar. Podría esperar las dos semanas de ausencia de Ross, y después tomaría las riendas de un proyecto propio, lejos de él, y lejos de toda su aura sexual.

Por qué cerca de él, era imposible pensar con cordura. Y yo necesitaba estar cuerda en mi vida.

Miraba el techo de la habitación, me volví para mirar el reloj. El reloj de mi mesa de noche marcaba las 5:50 am. La alarma sonaría en diez minutos, tenía que empezar mi rutina, y por él era obvio que no lo dejaría de hacer. Los rayos débiles del sol entraban por la cortina de la ventana de la terraza, el aire la hacía bailar en movimientos suaves. Se volvió hacía mí y recargó su cabeza en su mano ejerciendo su peso en el codo. Yo seguí observando la cortina y esperando mi alarma. Su dedo empezó a acariciar en medio de mis pechos por debajo de la sabana. Mis pezones rosados me traicionaron cuando se endurecían a su toque. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando esa sensación que provocaba en mí.

—Anastasia…—susurró mi nombre. Pero aun así no quise abrir mis ojos mientras él seguía jugando con mi piel.

—Mmmm—dije con mi boca cerrada, no hice algún movimiento, ni abrí mis ojos.

—Eres exquisita…—sus labios atraparon mi pezón.

Abrí los ojos a lo que sospechaba que haría después.

—No, no, no, no, no. Tenemos que levantarnos, en mi mundo, es martes, un día laboral Grey. —de un movimiento se puso encima de mí, tomó mis manos y la subió sobre mi cabeza. Me quedé embobada con su sonrisa. Eran escasas las ocasiones desde que lo conocía que lo hacía. Era muy raro en él, ver como sus labios se expandían para sonreír. Se inclinó lentamente para atrapar mis labios. Su beso fue posesivo.

Al separarse de mis labios, abrí los ojos, y ahí estaban. Con la luz que empezaba a ilumina mi habitación podía ver un gris hermoso, sus iris dilatándose mientras proclamaban deseo, pasión, y un poco de tiempo… pero era martes. Y no estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles para poder salir de la cama.

—Tenemos trabajo, señor Grey—susurré al ver su rostro sin una reacción. Su pierna se metió dentro de las mías, y las separó para meter su cuerpo dentro de ellas, automáticamente lo rodeé con mis piernas a su cintura.

Una risita de tonta salió de mis labios. Y eso me hizo sonrojarme. ¿Desde cuándo actuaba de esta manera tan descarada? Pero a él no parecía importarle, ya que entre abrió sus labios para tomar aire.

—¿Lista? Seremos rápidos…—me mordí el labio inferior, y levanté mi pelvis en señal de que aceptaba.

—Aquí tiene su café, señorita Steele—Jack Hyde, mi asistente dejaba una taza de café a un lado de las carpetas. Podía oler el chocolate de las galletas que estaba dejando frente a mí.

—Gracias, Jack—el asintió con un gesto de barbilla. Puso sus manos por detrás de cuerpo, como si estuviese esperando algo a cambio de ese paquete de galletas.

Oh. Detuve mis dedos sobre el teclado, y me giré en mi silla para quedar frente a él, me recargué en el respaldo de la silla, y lo miré detenidamente.

—Te pude conseguir un puesto cuando me retire de la empresa, serás el asistente de Vicepresidencia. Ross estaría encantada de tenerte como asistente.

—¡Wooow! ¿Yo asistente de vicepresidencia? ¡Dios mío! —se cubrió con sus manos el rostro.

—Jack, compórtate. Estamos en el trabajo.

El me miró emocionado.

—Lo siento, la emoción me embargó. ¿Ya sabe Ross que dejarás el puesto? ¿El señor Grey?

—Ross se ha enterado esta mañana. Sé qué entiende mi decisión. Pero el señor Grey…—detuve lo que iba a decir, las imágenes de estas últimas horas en nuestra cama, hizo que apretara mis muslos. Sentí el calor embargarme. Regresé inmediatamente a mi realidad. Jack arrugaba su entrecejo—…no, aún no lo sabe.—intenté reponerme—Pero créeme que será feliz el no tenerme en la empresa. Sabes lo que sucede cuando estamos cerca…

—Tensión sexual.

Abrí los ojos a su respuesta.

—No. No es tensión sexual, Jack.

—Abuelita de Batman, a que si lo es. Se nota el aura sexual de él, a veces he pensado que él te desea con locura, y se pone de humor de perros al ver que tú no le haces caso. O será que…

Entrecierra los ojos y me escanea.

—¿Será qué?—pregunto intrigada a su hipótesis.

—Que sea de ambas partes. Que tú lo desees igual o más, y por eso siempre estás a la defensiva con él.

Lo miro detenidamente.

—Vete a trabajar.

Se gira con una sonrisa. Y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Ya pasaban de la una de la tarde, y en toda la mañana no había tenido señales de Christian, pero Andrea antes de pasar la agenda para organizar junto con la mía y la de Ross, no pude evitar preguntar por el «El jefe Grey» como la mayoría de la empresa lo llamaban. Comentó que había salido desde temprano después de cancelar toda su agenda de la mañana y tarde.

Me sorprendí a eso. El nunca haría algo así, a menos que fuese una emergencia. Y eso en mi provocó algo de preocupación. ¿Estará bien? O es solo un modo de evitarme. Maldije entre dientes por sentirme así y por provocar este tipo de pensamientos.

Agradecí a Jack que hiciera una lista de pendientes del área de Ross, y lo que tenía que hacer con el nuevo proyecto de Hong Kong y lo pasara a primera hora de la mañana. Mis manos se movían en el teclado rápido, algo dentro de mí me hizo detener en seco lo que estaba haciendo.

«Christian no había usado protección»

Me había hecho a primera hora una nota mental para comprar la pastilla. Me levanté pausando mis pendientes, tomé mi cartera y salí del edificio dejando indicaciones de mi ausencia a Jack. No quería dar mucha información para evitar el cotilleo dentro de la oficina.

Christian se había portado frío cuando salimos cada quien por su lado ésta mañana de mi departamento. Había puesto su escudo anti-Steele, pero eso solo me causaba risa y ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo. Quería comportarse como el hombre irritante y amargado de siempre y lo había logrado cuando dijo que teníamos que hablar y no iba a pasar de hoy.

Yo pensaba que no era necesario hablar. Me quedaría con lo mejor de la noche anterior, su aroma, su cuerpo y sus caricias. Y sobre todo, esa sonrisa. La atesoraría en mi mente. No estábamos hechos para ninguno de los dos, y lo que pasó, solo fue; SEXO DE UNA NOCHE. No hay sentimientos que confirmara que fuese algo más. Y yo realmente no quería algo así en mi vida. Y sumando que es mi jefe por dos semanas más.

Me quedaría con los recuerdos de un súper-maratón de sexo intenso, y con el hombre más terco, aferrado, controlador, obsesivo y arrogante. Y la cereza que adornaría tales recuerdos, sería mi exjefe Grey.

«Solo con eso te quedarías, Anastasia»

—Aquí tiene la pastilla, señorita—por dentro sentí sonrojarme. Tomé la bolsa con la caja de la pastilla, ahora ya no era una virgen a mis veinte cinco años.

Salí caminando distraída de la farmacia, pensando en cómo iba evitar el «Tenemos que hablar, Anastasia, no va a pasar de hoy» Torcí mis labios. Tenía que pensar en algún pretexto. Si, busca uno y rápido Anastasia. Pero sí ha cancelado su agenda, es muy probable que no lo hablemos hoy. Y mañana conseguiría escapar de ello.

Sentí un leve alivio en mi estómago.

Entré al Starbucks de la esquina que quedaba a dos cuadras de la empresa. Compré un té para tomarme la pastilla, y me senté en un rincón. Pensativa y alejada de todo lo que me rodeaba. Mi móvil vibró dentro de mi saco, y anunciaba la entrada de una llamada que no mostraba su número, así que lo ignoré.

Di un sorbo a mi té, y seguí inundada con mis pensamientos en silencio. Vibró de nuevo y me mostraba una llamada entrante del mismo número privado. Deslicé el dedo en el botón verde para contestar.

—Steele.

—¿Qué haces en el rincón de una cafetería? ¿Acaso me estás evitando? ¿Te escondes de mí?

«Era Christian»

No dije nada, miré a mí alrededor y di con él. Estaba de pie con un vaso térmico en su mano cerca del mueble de los postres. Su ceño estaba arrugado.

«Oh mierda, es un buen lugar para que diga «Es el momento de hablar» Sal, sal, sal, ¡Corre Ana¡

Pero no pude. Estaba congelada en mi lugar, con el corazón latiendo a gran velocidad. Christian hizo un gesto esperando mi respuesta por el móvil.

Reaccioné unos segundos después.

Colgué la llamada, y sin mirarlo me levanté y caminé lo más sutilmente a la salida del lugar. El nudo en el centro de mi estómago fue creciendo conforme iba alejándome de él.

—Solo dos cuadras y llegas, Anastasia. —me dije a mi misma en tono bajo.

El semáforo de la esquina se había puesto en rojo, deteniendo mi huida. No entendía por qué mis nervios afloraron con solo verlo. Hace unas horas en mi cama, era diferente.

Me alcanzó, y me tomó del codo. Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Se escuchaba agitado, antes de volverme me repuse para evitar que me pudiese leer.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás huyendo de mí? ¿De tu jefe?—pregunta en un tono algo brusco con furia, apretaba sus dientes cuando hablaba.

—Precisamente por qué es mi jefe, señor Grey—murmuré para los dos y soltándome de su agarre. Tomé mi té y di un sorbo sin quitar la mirada del semáforo.

«Verde, verde, ponte en verde, maldita sea»

Tomó de nueva cuenta mi codo y me alejó del semáforo para poder cruzar e huir de él.

—¡Hey, Hey! Suéltame—pero solo me ignoró. Nos acercó al auto que estaba estacionado a unos metros del otro lado de la calle, sin antes tirar el termo de su café en el cesto de la basura. Apareció el hombre vestido de negro y de corte militar.

Su guardaespaldas, y chófer de nuevo, ¿Qué no le da vergüenza que su personal vea este tipo de escenas?

—Sube.

Ordena, pero no lo ignoro, intento dar un sorbo a mi té, pero me lo quitó antes de posar mis labios en la tapa. Me hizo señas de que subiera intentando contenerse, podía ver su cuerpo tenso y su quijada apretada como era de costumbre.

—Sé está pasando, señor Grey, ¿Puede devolverme mi té?—su mirada me desafía y hago lo mismo, y eso lo saca de sus casillas. Da un paso hacia mí, junto todas las fuerzas dentro de mí para no moverme, para no sentirme intimidada, y no retroceder.

—Sube.

Tomo aire bruscamente y puedo ver como su mirada baja a mis labios.

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser lo que usted diga? No estamos en la empresa, señor Grey. Estoy en mi hora de almuerzo, ¿Puede respetar eso?—Se inclinó hacia mí sin perder contacto visual, sus ojos grises estaba dilatados.

—Estoy jodidamente duro, si no te subes en este instante, juro por dios que te tomaré aquí mismo, no me importará la puta gente que esté pasando a nuestro alrededor.

Jadeé a su confesión y en la forma que lo dijo me había hecho humedecer. ¿Cómo puede hacer tal cosa con mi cuerpo? ¡Me ha hecho humedecer con su amenaza!

Esto jodida. Muy jodida. «Cordura, Anastasia, cordura por dios santo»

—Va, deja tu amenaza. Tengo un horario laboral que cumplir, y no tengo tiempo para…—me interrumpe.

—Sube al auto, A. —remarca cada palabra, bajo curiosa mi mirada a su parte delantera, y puedo ver el bulto tirando de su pantalón de vestir. Intenta tomarme de la cintura, pensando en cumplir su amenaza.

—Vale, ya, ya subo. —entro al interior del auto en la parte trasera.

—Buenas tardes señorita Steele. —dice Taylor.

—Buenas tardes, Taylor—susurró sonrojándome de solo pensar que ha sido testigo del arranque de su jefe. Bueno, de nuestro jefe. Me deslizo hasta el otro extremo cuando Christian entra, y azota la puerta furioso.

«Furioso y empalmado, Anastasia»

Pone el té en el portavasos del auto. Suelta dramáticamente el aire con la intención de que escuche que está muy pero muy furioso.

—Taylor, a la dirección que te di—asiente Taylor a través del espejo del retrovisor. Abro mis ojos de más en espera de una respuesta.

—Tengo que regresar a la oficina, señor Grey. No puedo…—levanta la mano para que no siga hablando, pero en automático manoteó su mano. A mí nadie me calla, se gira sorprendido a mi manotazo.

—¡Hey!—exclama.

—Lo haré de nuevo si vuelves a intentar callarme. Taylor para el auto, por favor.—Taylor se encuentra con Christian a través del retrovisor.

«Hasta crees, Anastasia que obedecerá»

—Ya dejé listo. Regresaremos en un par de horas. —se vuelve hacía mí, y apenas las esquinas de sus labios se expanden intentando evitar sonreír—Tengo que mostrarte algo.

Me cruzo de brazos, capto su mirada cruzar hacía mi bolsa y el empaque blanco que sale de ella muestra el logo de la farmacia.

—¿Has ido a la farmacia?—arrugo mi frente. Recuerdo la pastilla.

—Es algo que no voy de…—su mano cruza por encima de mí en un movimiento veloz para tomar la bolsa blanca. Intento detenerlo pero es más rápido que yo.

«Mierda»

—¡Grey!—intento tomar la bolsa, pero es tarde. Ha sacado la caja de la bolsa. Su quijada se endurece. Me entrega bruscamente la bolsa y su reacción me deja extrañada.

«Debería de estar agradecido que no voy a amarrarlo con un posible embarazo»

—Taylor, llega primero con Greene.—ordena en un tono duro.

—¿Quién es Greene?—pregunto en voz baja, pero no contesta y eso me irrita aún más.

Pasan unos segundos y estoy a punto de rendirme en busca de una respuesta.

—Es la mejor amiga de mi madre, es una ginecóloga muy importante de la ciudad. Y… ella puede hacerte una revisión y enseñarte cual es el mejor método anticonceptivo para evitar… eso… el embarazo no deseado.

Me quedo callada. No era una tonta en esto, pero era algo divertid ver como no me miraba al decir esa información. Podía ver la incomodidad hablar de ello, y podría decir que era una pequeñita parte de un verdadero Christina Grey.

Uno sin filtros y con un color agradable.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap10 Grey: El Jefe.

El edificio de ladrillos elegantes estaba frente a nosotros.

—Vamos.

Christian bajó de su asiento y salió del auto, le murmuró algo a Taylor, y Christian abrió mi puerta. Extendió su mano para tomar la mía. Era algo extraño su gesto.

Bajé con cuidado, y cuando intenté soltarme para caminar, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos. Y Empezamos andar de la mano. Pude sentir el calor que ejercía su agarre, intenté soltarme sutilmente, pero el apretó más. Me lanzó una mirada de irritación.

—Van a pensar que…—me interrumpe.

—Me importa poco lo que los demás piensen.

—Pero no somos…—vuelve a interrumpir.

—Solo entra. La doctora nos está esperando.

Al abrir las puertas de cristal, nuestro agarre desapareció, pero su mano se posó en mi espalda baja para guiarme por el pasillo. A unos metros estaba la recepcionista quien nos recibía con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Podría decir que hasta intentó reponerse por la presencia de Christian. Si, la puso nerviosa y cuando le dijo que teníamos cita, hasta se pudo ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Puse los ojos en blanco. La mujer habló con la doctora para informar que habíamos llegado.

—Pase, la doctora Greene, la espera. —Christian se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacía la mujer.

—«Nos espera» querrá decir.

Regresó con más intensidad el sonrojo a sus mejillas.

—Disculpe, solo ha dicho la doctora que pase la señorita.

—No. Yo también voy a entrar. —puse mi mano en su brazo para detener el berrinche que se estaba aproximando.

—Voy a entrar, usted espere en la sala, señor Grey.

Christian negó.

—Los dos. Quiero saber que te va a recetar, o que cuidados necesitas—bajó la voz y se acercó a mi oído—ya sabes, ya no eres virgen y quiero saber si necesitas algún tipo de cuidado…

Me separé con los ojos entornados. ¿Qué es lo que quería decir?

—¿Crees que por qué ya no soy virgen, ocupo algún cuidado especial?—solté en un tono bajo solo para él y para mí.

Se quedó callado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no pude evitar soltar una risa discreta.

—No te burles. Es la primera vez que…—bajó irritado su mirada hacía sus zapatos de marca, y arrugó el entrecejo—…Por eso quería que primero habláramos.

—Tú fuiste el que dio la orden de venir primero aquí, señor Grey. —Levantó la mirada sin verme. Y se volvió hacía la recepcionista.

—Informe a la doctora Greene, que regresaremos en otra ocasión, se ha atravesado algo. —me tomó del codo, y nos llevó a la salida del edificio sin esperar la respuesta de la mujer.

—Espera, espera, harás que caiga con estas zapatillas—murmuré mientras intentaba no romperme el cuello con la rapidez con la que atravesó las puertas de cristal.

Subimos al auto. Y pude notar lo nervioso que estaba, sus dedos jugaban entre sí, y no me miraba.

—¿Pasa algo?—pregunté curiosa.

—Cuando lleguemos, hablaremos.

Después de diez minutos de camino, llegamos a un edificio muy elegante de cristal. Hizo el mismo modus operandi al bajar del auto, intenté ser más rápida con mi mano, pero fallé. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas posesivamente mientras caminábamos al interior del edificio.

—¿Dónde estamos?—pregunté sin dejar de mirar a nuestro alrededor.

No contestó. Avanzamos hasta llegar a la recepción, y un hombre muy pero muy atractivo nos sonreía. Pareciera salido de una revista de PLAYBOY.

—Bienvenidos. Señor Grey, aquí tiene. —le extendió una tarjeta plastificada color oro. Nos guio al elevador de cristal, y subimos en silencio. La intriga me estaba carcomiendo. Su agarre empezaba a provocar más calor, y recé por segundos en no sudar.

Las puertas se abrieron en el último piso. Solo había un largo pasillo, y al final una puerta doble de acero y colores minimalistas. Llegamos frente a ella, se acercó a una pantalla donde posó su dedo índice.

—Bienvenido, Señor Grey. —di un brinco en mi lugar cuando una voz robotizada habló.

—Ven, dame tu dedo índice—dudé. Ceñí mi frente y al ver que no respondía tomó mi mano derecha y puso el dedo índice en la pantalla. Tecleo algo rápido, y le dio un último toque.

—Bienvenida, señorita Steele—otra vez la voz robotizada, pero en esta ocasión dijo mi nombre. No sé por qué eso me hizo sonreír.

Christian me contempló por breves segundos como si fuese la primera vez que me ve sonreír. Se giró hacía la pantalla tecleó una clave y las puertas se abrieron.

—Dame tu móvil. —y lo saqué. Tecleó algo rápido.

—Guardé la contraseña en tu agenda. Ven, esto te va a gustar…—tomó mi mano y nos adentró dentro del lugar. El solo cruzar, casi hizo que mi boca cayera hasta el suelo. Christian cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas tecleando otra vez.

—Seguridad activada. —la voz robotizada de nueva cuenta, su mano sigue entrelazada con la mía. Me he quedado muda al ver el lugar.

—¿Anastasia?—susurra cerca de mi oído. Salgo de mí trance.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué tengo la autorización para entrar a este lugar? ¿Por qué está vacío?

Muchas preguntas cruzaron por mi mente. Pude sentir como el aura del erotismo nos abrazaba. Yo no podía pensar bien. Él se puso frente a mí sin soltar nuestro agarre.

—Necesitamos hablar. —Nuestro agarre se esfumo cuando se giró para caminar alrededor del lugar.

—¿Señor Grey?—pregunté para atraer su atención, pero él seguía en sus pensamientos.

—La gente que me conoce siempre me ha tenido en una imagen de un hombre de negocios intimidante, en un tipo amargado, sin sentimientos, y que no le interesa nadie más que no fuese yo mismo. ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí, Steele?

Tragué saliva incómoda. Torcí mis labios al no tener una respuesta rápida. Se acercó hasta mí y al quedar enfrente su pulgar acarició mi mejilla.

—Aquí se te forma unos preciosos hoyuelos…—susurró sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que acariciaba.

Pasé mi lengua por mis labios al sentirlos secos.

—Creo que no es importante lo que piense una directora de finanzas del dueño de la empresa. Es irrelevante.

—Como dueño de la empresa a mí me importa. Quiero saber qué piensas de mí. —levanto la mirada para enfrentarlo.

—¿Estás seguro?—el asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si supiera todo lo que saldría de mi boca viperina, como é lo había comentado en varias ocasiones.

Esquivé su cuerpo, y me abracé a mí misma. Tomé aire y lo solté. Y al girarme hacía él a medio salón mi boca se abrió.

—Eres un gilipollas arrogante. Te crees la última botella de agua embotellada del desierto, cuando uno te da opinión humildemente, lo pisoteas. Te crees un alfa machista, a veces eres un prepotente, irritante y…—las palabras se había empezado a esfumar cuando empezó a avanzar hacía mi lentamente. Como cuando el depredador está a punto de lanzarse a su presa.

—¿Y…?

—Y… crees que por tener ese….ese—señalé con mi mano su cuerpo—ese atractivo cuerpo y esos hermosos ojos grises, crees que toda mujer tiene que caer rendida a tus pies. ¡Pues no! Habremos…—se detiene a un metro de distancia—…habremos mujeres con…—tragué saliva a mis palabras que no tenían sentido. —con otros tipos de gustos más sencillos.

—¿Cómo cuáles?—su voz ronca me hizo temblar. El aro de sus ojos empezó a dilatarse. Y supe que estaba empezando a perder. Retrocedí y esquivé de nueva cuenta su cuerpo.

—Un hombre que le guste ver películas de vez en cuando, que le guste las palomitas con mantequilla extra—seguí caminando y a la vez intentando concentrarme en el salón vacío. —También que le guste leer, que su trabajo le apasione…—sentí por una fracción de segundos que estaba empezando a describirlo…—am…. Me refiero que sea trabajador. Atento, detallista, que cuando quiera hablar de algo, realmente me escuche porque quiere, no por compromiso. Que le guste caminar por las noches de la mano…—entré al área que podría confirmar que era una cocina pero sin muebles, pasé la mano por la isla de granito macizo que adornaba el espacio. Y cuando lo busqué estaba en donde lo había esquivado por segunda vez.

No mostraba algún tipo de reacción. Sonreí al ver que le había sacado de su órbita, inclusive asustado. Christian Grey no era de relaciones. No era de salir con los amigos al bar, o de tener alguna resaca un domingo. Me crucé de brazos y caminé hasta quedar de frente. Podría decir que me hizo sentirme valiente al ver que no reaccionaba. Además el hecho que haya tomado mi mano no quiere decir nada. Di un último visto al departamento y luego me concentré en él.

—¿Entonces? ¿De qué va este lugar?

—Anastasia…. —susurró mi nombre con aquel tono que me hizo sentir calor.

—Um…—pero no decía nada.

—Compré este piso…—comenzó a decir, pero podría ver que no estaba seguro de sus palabras— necesito una persona que pueda ayudarme a decorarlo. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Me quedé curiosa. ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad?

—Tengo trabajo… además…—no sabía que más decir.

—¿Qué te parece si me ayudas los domingos? Podríamos ver los muebles en alguna tienda…

—¿Domingos?—mierda lo que menos quería es involucrarme más de lo que ya estábamos.

—Claro, te pagaré por tu ayuda. —hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire.

—No es por el dinero…—el me miró fijamente.

—¿Entonces? ¿Temes que te tome y te folle contra los ventanales? ¿O en la isla de granito?—tragué saliva.

—Esto...—señalé a ambos—… no puede seguir. Tú eres mi jefe, y yo tu empleada. Seamos sinceros, yo no quiero ser la siguiente a la que te sigues follando cuando te apetece.

—Podría funcionar cuando a ti también te apetezca. Además...sé que me deseas.

—¿Ya dije que tienes el ego más grande del mundo?

—¿Conoces a todos los del mundo?—sonreí a su respuesta rápida.

—Christian…—me tomó de la cintura, y me acercó a su pecho. Mis palmas quedaron sobre su dorso para marcar espacio pero el intentaba borrarlo.

—Te deseo.

—Se supone que esto no debe continuar… eres—dejó un beso de pico contra mis labios.

—…tu jefe.

—…y yo tu empleada.

Dejó otro beso, mis manos empezaron acariciar su pecho. Sus labios se entreabrieron y me levanté de puntillas para besarlo. Mis brazos lo rodearon por el cuello, y él me apretó más a su cuerpo. Podía sentir como emanaba el calor y el mío. Esa maldita electricidad, el aura erótica, y las ansías de tener sexo llenaban todo este gran espacio iluminado.

Nos separamos del beso para tomar aire.

—¿Domingos?—dijo dejando su frente sobre la mía, y tratando de calmar su respiración.

—Hecho.

Cerramos el trato con un beso apasionado.


	11. Chapter 11

Estaba contemplando el paisaje de Seattle desde mi oficina. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios al recordar el día anterior. Era la primera vez que empezaba a desear algo. Y ese algo era pasar tiempo con ella. ¿Desde cuándo mi vida se había vuelto de color gris? ¿Sin motivación? ¿Sin esperanzas? Solo un pedazo de vacío que ni el sexo con otras mujeres me habían llenado o saciado como lo hace con ella. Era un sentimiento de furia, ira, frustración cuando la tengo cerca de mí, pero aún no entendía ¿Por qué? Solo me dejé llevar por mis impulsos por primera vez en mi vida. Y había llegado a las primeras capas de ella. Tendría que experimentar por primera vez…ser un hombre sencillo.

¿Tú, Grey? ¿Cómo?

Mi móvil sonó dentro de mi bolsillo. Lo tomé y era Elliot.

—Lelliot, ¿Es que te has caído de la cama?

Se escuchó un chasquido de lengua al otro lado de la línea.

—Soy un madrugador empedernido, una cosa es que no lo sabías bro. ¿Vas a ir a la cena del viernes?

—No sé.

Arrugué mi entrecejo. Miré el reloj, y me di cuenta que mis pensamientos habían estado distrayéndome a tal nivel de no darme cuenta que mi madre no ha llamado como de costumbre.

—¿Te ha llamado nuestra madre?—pregunté curioso.

—Sí, desde temprano. Y a Mía, lo sé por qué comentó que estaba la pequeña tormento a las afueras de la ciudad ayudando en la apertura del restaurante de uno de sus amigos.

—Oh, bueno. Sí, es probable que vaya. Te dejo entraré en una junta.

—Bien, bro. Nos vemos el viernes.

Colgué. Llamé a Andrea y cancelé la agenda de la mañana. Entré al elevador y estuve tentado a llegar al piso de Anastasia, pero no.

—Control, Grey. Control. Mucho control.

Llegué al lobby, y Taylor ya me esperaba con la puerta abierta del auto. Subí a toda prisa, los posibles motivos por la que mi madre no me había hecho su llamada de la mañana era preocupante. Ella sufría del corazón, y estaba en tratamiento. Marqué al móvil de mi padre, pero mandaba directamente al buzón. Llamé de nueva cuenta a la casa, y nada. Comencé alertarme más de cómo había salido de la empresa.

Llegamos a la mansión, las puertas se abrieron al introducir la clave. A lo lejos pude que estaba el auto de mi padre, ¿Entonces, que pasa?

Bajé del auto revisando a mí alrededor. Entré por la cocina, y para mi sorpresa, mi madre estaba sentada en la mesa de madera que está en medio del lugar. Tenía una taza de té en sus manos, y podía ver el vapor salir. Le daba vueltas a sus anillos de boda, y soltó un suspiro. La notaba más cansada y más delgada. Eso me hizo preocuparme más, me crucé de brazos y me recargué en la pared de la cocina.

—No pensé que dejarías el trabajo para venir a preguntar por qué no te he llamado ésta mañana, hijo—sonreí. Claro que ella me había visto. Ella es una madre con un fuerte instinto maternal.

—¿Debo de preocuparme, madre?—pregunté con un poco de temor a su respuesta. Deseoso que solo no escuchara mi pregunta. Y si lo hizo.

—Quería verte—se volvió hacía mí y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa de esas que siempre he amado. Me acerqué por su espalda y la abracé. Dejé un beso en su coronilla, y me senté a su lado. La miré a sus ojos e intenté buscar una señal de algo.

No dijo nada, tomo mi mano y la apretó suavemente.

—Hice tu postre favorito, tarta de cerezas, voy a cortarlo—abrió la tapadera que cubría el postre.

Abrí los botones de mi americana y me recargué en el respaldo de la silla. Los nervios me invadieron. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Es mi madre, no había llamado a su segundo hijo. Y sentí en el ambiente que había algo más. Algo que no podía decirlo por teléfono.

Me sirvió una porción, y me acercó un vaso de leche. Sonreí a su gesto. Recordé mi infancia…mientras comíamos en silencio.

—¿Y qué me cuentas de tu vida social? ¿Has conocido a alguien?—preguntó curiosa, y eso nunca lo había hecho. Arrugué mi entrecejo.

—N-No. A nadie por el momento. Recuerda que tengo solo cabeza para la empresa, madre—di un bocado al delicioso postre. Su sonrisa se esfumó a mi respuesta.

—Eso quiere decir que nunca me darás un nieto, Christian Grey. Nunca veré un niño o niña corriendo por esta casa…

Susurró en un tono bajo.

—Créeme, Elliot o Mía cuando menos esperes, tendrán esa noticia para ti.

—Créeme, de ellos no lo dudo que me den una noticia de esas un día de estos, el que me preocupa eres tú, hijo.

Detuve mi tenedor en el plato. Mi mirada estaba en el plato. La irritación llegó de nuevo a mí, la frustración, me levanté y tomé los platos vacíos y los dejé en el fregadero. Puse ambas manos en el mueble, y miré a través de la ventana frente a mí, daba a un paisaje hermoso, y a las rosas blancas de mi madre, rosas por doquier, el imaginarme tener un hijo era difícil. No me imaginaba educando y criando un hijo, mis padres habían sobrevivido a nosotros tres, no me imaginaba tener tanta paciencia con uno propio.

Me volví hacía ella y me cruce de brazos.

—¿Por qué no has llamado esta mañana?—aprovecho y desvío el tema.

Se queda en silencio, se levanta, retira la silla, y se sienta encima de la mesa. Pone sus pies encima de la silla, y me contempla en silencio.

—Quiero estar segura que tendrás a alguien a tu lado, que no te quedarás solo, que tengas a tu familia propia, que tengas navidades, años nuevos, pascuas, cumpleaños rodeados de la gente que amas. No quiero verte solo…creo que te castigas de cierto modo por algo. ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho? ¿Algún secreto de estado?—sonrió—Creo que algo te ha marcado tu vida y la forma en que la vives… quiero que sepas que puedes hablarlo con tu madre. Que tienes esa confianza en contar conmigo—sus palabras han arañado la superficie de la única cicatriz que tengo en mi alma. Pero su mirada dice más…

—¿Por qué lo dices? Estoy muy bien solo, no necesito una relación para disfrutar el momento, además…

Levantó una mano para que callara.

—No todo el tiempo estaré contigo, ni con los demás. No somos eternos, Christian. ¿Crees que no me entristece ver a mi pequeño travieso, estar solo? ¿Solo noches de sexo quien sabe con quién? Quiero llegar al día en que lleves a una mujer al altar, que cargues a tu primer hijo, que disfrutes de tu familia… todo lo que has disfrutado con nosotros.

El silencio reina de nueva cuenta en la cocina. El nudo se forma gracias a sus palabras. Pero un nudo gigante. ¿Qué me pasa? Ella nunca me ha visto llorar. Y no será este día. Intento reponerme.

—Madre…—pero ella no me deja hablar, palmea el lugar a su lado para que me siente, dudo por unos momentos. Tomo el lugar y pongo los pies en la silla. Dentro de su pantalón saca una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo.

—No hables hasta que yo termine. Y es una orden, Christian Trevelyan Grey.

Mi mirada no deja esa caja que está en sus manos. Asiento.

—Me han encontrado un donador para el trasplante de corazón—siento como un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Miedo, mucho miedo—…hoy me interno. Y mañana me operan.

—Madre—me da un manotazo en mi brazo, y fugazmente me recuerdo al gesto de Anastasia.

—No me interrumpas. Y no hables hasta que termine. —Se queda en silencio y retoma la palabra—Quiero que me prometas algo muy importante para estar tranquila y me des una esperanza, quiero que le encuentres dueña a esto…

Me entrega la caja negra. La tomo con las manos temblorosas y al abrirla casi dejo de respirar.

—El anillo de compromiso de las diez generaciones…—susurro.

—Quiero una mujer digna para que porte este anillo, una mujer que esté a tu lado desinteresadamente, que te apoye en las buenas y en las malas, que tú la ames más que a tu vida, y ella a ti. Pero sobre todo que sea de corazón.

Las lágrimas caen sobre mis mejillas mientras sigo observando el anillo de compromiso.

—Madre…—pone su mano sobre mi brazo.

—Sé que le corresponde a Elliot este anillo, pero he decidido dejártelo a ti.

—¿No crees… no crees resistir la operación? ¿Eso es lo que quieres darme a entender? Puedo buscar al mejor cirujano—dejo el anillo sobre la mesa cuando me pongo de pie. Mi mente empieza a trabajar inmediatamente mientras me limpio las lágrimas discretamente.

—Christian…—pero sigo pensando—Christian—me vuelvo hacía ella. —Deja de creerte el dios. Si es mi hora, es mi hora. Si no, juro por lo más sagrado que me dedicaré a buscarte una mujer y casarte, ¡Y créeme amigo, lo haré sin parpadear!

—Puedo buscar el mejor cirujano de todos, pagaré lo que sea…—se baja de la mesa, toma el anillo de compromiso y lo pone en mi mano en una actitud decidida.

—Lo que vas hacer a partir de hoy, es buscar el amor. Y vete, que tu padre no tarda en dejar unas cosas en el ala oeste de la casa y no quiero que sospeche al verte aquí tan temprano, nadie lo sabe, solo tú y yo.

Asiento.

—¿No les dirás a los demás?—pregunto preocupado.

—Sí, nomás te marches, hablaré con ellos. Así que márchate a trabajar, piensa en lo que te he dicho, y espero, es más ruego a Dios y a todos los santos que me socorran y te metas en esa cabeza que quiero nietos y una nuera.

No digo nada. Guardo la caja en mi bolsillo interior de la americana. No pienso en el tema, y solo quiero abrazarla.

 **GRACE PV.**

Christian se marcha observando la caja del anillo.

—¿Nostálgica?—susurra Carrick a mis espaldas mientras vemos a Christian subir a su auto. Me abraza y deja caer su barbilla en mi hombro.

—Es hora de que Christian a sus 33 años haga una familia, no toda la vida es «trabajo» tiene que respirar, disfrutar, y cometer errores. No puede seguir sentado en su trono de marfil ver la vida pasar. Envejecerá, sin nadie a su lado, sin nadie que lo entierre.

El nudo se expandió por mi pecho causando una punzada de dolor. Cubrí mis labios para evitar sollozar.

—Shh… tranquila.

—Si no salgo de la operación, será doloroso ver a Christian solo.

—No vas a morir, eres fuerte, y eres Grace Grey, mi esposa.

—Oh cielo. A nuestro hijo le ha pasado algo, y somos ajenos de ello. Si Dios me concede salir viva de la operación, no voy a descansar hasta encontrar el motivo por el cual ha sido así. Y espero que sí alguien lo ha tocado como no se debe, créeme, lo mataré con mis propias manos, y no tendré piedad…


	12. Chapter 12

Estaba encerrada en mi oficina terminando los pendientes del día, mientras estaba finalizando, tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante.

Mi mirada estaba concentrada en terminar los últimos toques de la nueva propuesta. Levanté la mirada y estaba Andrea y contra su pecho unas carpetas.

—Disculpa que la moleste señorita Steele, el señor Grey me ha pedido que le entregue lo relacionado con el área de Ross, él se ausentara el resto de la tarde y el día de mañana.

Me sorprendió escuchar eso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Me repuse de mis pensamientos cuando Andrea extendía las carpetas hacía mí.

—Gracias, Andrea. Me hubieses llamado y habría mandado a Jack por ellas.

—Está bien, no se preocupe, quería estirar las piernas. La agenda se la mandaré actualizada, había funciones del señor Grey en las que Ross estaba ayudando.

—Oh, claro. Lo espero…

Salió con una sonrisa en sus labios, se la regresé amablemente. Me dejé caer en mi respaldo, y miré por unos segundos mi móvil que estaba a mi lado. ¿Le llamo? ¿Le mando un texto? ¿Estará bien? Ayer…

Cerré los ojos disfrutando la imagen de los dos entregándonos en un beso. Pero en un beso apasionado. De no ser por Taylor, hubiésemos follado como locos por cada rincón del lugar. Después de ir con la doctora Greene, y de ponerme el anticonceptivo, pude sentirme un poco mejor. El solo pensar en quedarme embarazada por mi irresponsabilidad me aterraba. Un hijo no estaba en mi futuro. Ni tener una familia. No, no tenía el famoso instinto maternal del que toda mujer habla. Miré de nuevo el móvil, por tercera ocasión.

—No, Anastasia. No eres una novia, solo es el tipo que te folla delicioso. Tú te has metido en esto, como él.

Me repetí que no era nadie como para estar mensajeando, o pedirle respuestas. Esto era sexo casual, y en eso solo quedaría. Nada de cosas románticas, ni nada que se le pareciera. Tomé aire y luego lo solté. Tenía que concentrarme.

Estaba cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando me di cuenta lo tarde que era. El teléfono de la oficina sonó cuando estuve a punto de salir de ella, me volví dudando en si contestar o no, estaba algo agotada, pero podría ser algo importante.

—Anastasia Steele, directora de finanzas.

—Hola.

Cerré los ojos, y dejé mi trasero recargado en la orilla del escritorio. Una sonrisa se expandió por todo mi rostro al escuchar su voz.

—Hola, extraño. ¿Estás bien?

Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

—Tengo un asunto familiar muy delicado. Disculpa por no llamar…

—No tienes por qué. No es que seamos pareja o el tipo de novios…

Se quedó callado por varios segundos ¿La cagué?

—¿Qué sigues haciendo en la oficina? Tu horario de salida es a las seis y media.

—El tiempo se me ha ido rápido y no me he dado cuenta, pero ya estaba yéndome.

—No te has dado cuenta que hasta el móvil se te debió haber descargado, te he estado marcando y me manda directo a buzón.

—Oh sí, no traje mi cargador.

—En mi escritorio tengo dos repuestos, puedes tomar uno y tenerlo en tu oficina.

—Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte. Quien diría, hace días nos enfrentábamos y ahora hasta un cargador me vas a prestar…

—No empieces con esa boca viperina.

—¿O qué, señor Grey?—me di cuenta que lo estaba provocando inconscientemente. Una sonrisa se expandió juguetonamente.

—Oh, señorita Steele, tengo varios escenarios en mi cabeza, y una de esas es darte unos azotes.

—¿Azotes?—entorné los ojos.

—Si. Pero ese es otro tema, solo llamaba rápido para saber lo de la junta de mañana.

—Oh, gracias. —Se escucharon voces llamándolo—¿Dónde estás?

—En un asunto familiar. Mañana no estaré en la oficina en todo el día, Andrea ya debió de enviarte la agenda. Hay una junta a primera hora, solo se repasará lo del proyecto de España. ¿Ya estás al tanto de ello?

Me repuse rápido.

—Sí, he terminado de leerlo, vi unas anotaciones de Ross.

—Perfecto.

—Has dicho que es delicado, ¿Estás bien, tú?—Se hizo el silencio de nueva cuenta. —Sí. Ten buena noche, Anastasia.

Y colgó, sin esperar a que contestara.

Miré la pantalla. Me mordí el labio para alejar el pensamiento de llamar a Mía para averiguar.

—Si no te dijo, es por algo, Anastasia. Es su privacidad, y claro sumando lo que dijiste que no eran pareja o novios… no tiene por qué dar explicaciones.

Tomé mi bolsa, cerré la oficina, y me encaminé al auto. Al salir pude sentir como si estuviese siendo vigilada. Me apuré rápido para subir al auto, arranqué y salí del edificio.

Antes de llegar, bajé a dos cuadras en un pequeño local de comida china ya que moría de hambre.

Me desvestí, me puse mi pijama y me dejé caer en mi cama con mi charola de comida china, frente a mi estaba mi televisor de 42" y anunciaba una película romántica. Comencé a comer cuando mi móvil vibró. Lo tomé mientras mordía un rollito primavera.

«Mía Grey» deslicé para contestar la llamada.

—¿Mía?

—Ana…—se escuchó un sollozo del otro lado de la línea—¿Te desperté?

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Es que no sabía a quién llamar, me siento triste, en mi familia está pasando algo, y sabes que no tengo con quien hablar más que contigo y Ross…

Me levanté de mi lugar dejando la comida en la mesa.

—Dime, ¿Qué pasa?

El corazón se aceleró del miedo. ¿Podría haberle pasado algo a Christian?

—Es mi mamá.

Cerré los ojos. Grace era una madre muy amorosa con Mía, de hecho lo poco que me había hablado de ella, era como si la conociese de años.

—Dime, pero primero tranquilízate, no entiendo lo que dices…

Mía decía algo entre el hipo del llanto que no entendí.

—Ella sufría del corazón, estuvo en tratamientos, y hoy le han dado la noticia que hay un donante, lo han traído en helicóptero desde no sé dónde, la cirugía se había programado para mañana, pero la han adelantado…—toma aire bruscamente y comienza a llorar con fuerza—… he hablado con ella antes, y habló conmigo como si se estuviera despidiendo…

Mi mano se fue a mi pecho, mis ojos se cargaron de lágrimas. Los cerré, e intenté no recordar mi pasado. Sabía lo que era perder a una madre.

—Mía, respira. Respira, necesitas tranquilizarte… ¿Quieres que vaya?

—Por favor…. Te necesito amiga….

—Pásame por mensaje donde estás, me alisto y salgo rápido.

—Gracias Anny…te quiero amiga.

—Y yo a ti…

Colgamos y salí corriendo hasta el vestidor, busqué un cambio y a lo lejos escuché el sonido de llegada de mensaje.

Me puse una coleta alta, una blusa blanca y encima un abrigo largo, mis pantalones de mezclilla y unas bailarinas. Tomé mi móvil, mi cartera, y las llaves del auto.

Minutos después estaba llegando al hospital, estacioné cerca de la entrada, y para mi sorpresa estaba Christian con Taylor saliendo. Dudé por segundos en si alcanzarlo y rodearlo con mis brazos y decirle que estaba aquí. Pero me congelé en el lugar cuando una rubia alta lo abrazó con familiaridad. Él no le respondía el abrazo, pero pude ver como se retiraba como si le irritara que lo hiciera. ¿Si me acerco así, responderá de la misma manera? Bajé del auto, y esperé unos minutos para que desaparecieran, pero estaban empezando a hablar acaloradamente entre ellos. Christian estaba alterado. Le señalaba a la rubia con el dedo índice como estuviese amenazándola. Mis piernas se empezaron a mover hacía su dirección inconscientemente.

—…no me importa, Elena. No te quiero cerca. O no respondo.

—¿Acaso me vas a golpear? Aunque sé que estarías encantado de hacerlo de nuevo—entorno mis ojos cuando escucho eso.

—No. No pienso tocarte de nueva cuenta. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro…—la rubia siente mi presencia y su mirada se dirige a las espaldas de Christian, este se vuelve y me mira.

Su quijada se tensa. Y se vuelve hacía la mujer rubia platinada.

—Vete. Esto es asunto familiar, y tú no eres nadie. —Taylor aparece cuando Christian le hace señas para que se la lleve.

—Si soy alguien, soy la mejor amiga de tu madre, y ella me necesita—Taylor la tomaba del brazo y la encaminaba al auto.

Christian seguía de pie observando cómo desaparecía de su vista. Se volvió hacía mí. Su cuerpo se notaba tenso, su quijada como si en segundos se fuera a quebrar. Apenas podía contenerse.

—¿Desde…desde cuando estabas escuchando?—espetó furioso.

—Yo…—me toma de mis brazos y me sacude.

—¿Desde cuándo, maldita sea?—su agarré empieza a doler. Hago un gesto de dolor.

—Christian…—Pero me vuelve a sacudir en espera de mi respuesta.

—Contéstame.

—¡Suéltame! —me removí intentando soltarme—¡Me estás lastimando!—sus ojos se abren de sorpresa a mi queja. Me suelta como si mi cuerpo quemara.

—Disculpa, no era mi intención…—se aprieta el puente de la nariz cuando cierra sus ojos.

—¿Quién era esa mujer?—suelto. Abre sus ojos y me miran detenidamente.

—¿Qué has escuchado?—trago saliva.

—¿Le has golpeado?—el palidece.

—¿Eso has escuchado?—preguntó acercándose a mí.

—Ella estaba diciendo que si la volverías a tocar, y tu decías que no volverías hacerlo…—estaba confundida, ¿Era aluna novia? Pero tenía pinta de ser demasiado mayor para él.

—No has escuchado nada. En primera, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…?—se detuvo. — ¿Mía?

—Sí, la escuché muy mal, en cuanto me dijo que me necesitaba, he venido.

Nos quedamos en silencio, torcí mis labios y su pulgar acarició mis hoyuelos.

—Me encanta ver estos…—me sonrojé.

—Qué bueno. Voy a entrar, Mía debe de estarme esperando.—lo esquivé para subir las escaleras y entrar al edificio.

—Espera. —me tomó del brazo para detenerme. Su olor se impregnó en el ambiente. Cerré los ojos al sentir el calor de su agarre.

De un movimiento se puso detrás de mí, y me rodeó con sus brazos. Dejó caer su barbilla en mi hombro y aspiró mí aroma. Segundos después soltó un suspiro.

—Gracias por venir.

Mis manos se levantaron para acariciar sus brazos.

—No des las gracias. —se escucharon tacones a lo lejos y nos separamos del abrazo. Intenté reponerme y al doblar la esquina venía Mía a paso veloz. Se abrieron las puertas de cristal automáticamente y al vernos abrió los ojos de sorpresa…. Y de terror.

—¿Estás peleando con ella? Por dios santo, Christian. Yo la he llamado para que viniera, necesito a mi amiga, y no me importa si estas en contra de eso…—puso sus manos en jarras sobre sus caderas.

Christian intentó reponerse al entender la situación.

—Ya veo. Pero por esta ocasión, lo toleraré. — no me miró, y esquivó a su hermana. Está lo miró sorprendida.

Me acerqué a ella, y la abracé. Ella soltó su llanto, mientras acariciaba su espalda para tranquilizarla.

—Vamos por un café.—Tomé su brazo y lo crucé con el mío, y entramos.

Pero la mujer rubia platinada se me viene a la mente… ahora picaba la curiosidad por saber quien es…


	13. Chapter 13

Mía estaba recostada sobre el regazo de Anastasia, yo estaba sentado en el otro extremo del sillón en formar de L, pero al tiempo quedaban frente a mí. Dejé mi tobillo recargado sobre mi rodilla, me recargué y solté el aire frustrado. Nuestra madre había entrado hace una hora al quirófano, y ya quería respuestas. El doctor que está a cargo de la operación había dicho que mi madre tenía la fuerza para soportar esta y otras operaciones más, pero sé con toda la certeza del mundo que lo ensayó junto con mi madre para nos preocuparnos.

—Será un éxito la operación, lo sé. Mis huesos lo sienten…—murmuró Mía mientras se intentaba incorporar a su lugar. Anastasia me miró fugazmente y pude ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Mía era totalmente ajena a todo.

La observo detenidamente desde mi posición, su mirada es lenta y segura al encontrarme. ¿Qué me pasa con esta mujer? ¡Concéntrate, Grey! Bajo la mirada y ahí está esa necesidad de volver a ver esos ojos. Trago saliva y suelto el aire discretamente. Tu puedes Grey, se fresco, desinteresado. Cuando me armo de valor, doy un brinco en mi lugar cuando Mia esta frente a mí y con una sonrisa en HD.

—Ella ha ido a los servicios, ¿Qué te traes con Anastasia? Acaso... ¿Te gusta?—Exhalo bruscamente y me aparto de ella sin responder.

—No empieces Mía Grey.

—La miras como si te la fueses a comer, ¿O es que has agregado un nuevo repertorio de miradas y no me he dado cuenta?

Me vuelvo hacía ella con irritación.

—Mía...—advierto. Ella se cruza de brazos y levanta su barbilla.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta la forma en como la miras? ¿Ella realmente te gusta?

—Detente—espeto.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa mis preguntas? Y sigues evadiendo la respuesta, Christian Trevelyan Grey.

Entrecierro los ojos muy irritados, nadie se ha metido en mi vida privada y no lo permitiré a estas alturas.

—Sólo déjame en paz.

Me alejo por el pasillo, y escucho su advertencia a mis espaldas:

—No me has dado una respuesta, y eso lo tomaré como un sí.

Caminé a la salida para tomar aire, pero me regresaron unos pasos más al ver el letrero de WC DAMAS. «Debe de estar ahí» lanzo una mirada a mis espaldas y no está mi hermana, tomo aire lentamente y estoy punto de seguir mi camino, pero necesito algo más. Aunque no tenga mi mente clara en estos momentos, lo que sí estoy seguro es que se está haciendo un bálsamo para mí.

Tomo el picaporte y entro, hecho una mirada discretamente por si hay más gente pero parece ser que no hay nadie, escucho pasos acercarse y dejo caer mi espalda contra puerta, al verla se le escapa un jadeo de sorpresa.

—Christian, me has asustado. ¿Qué haces en el servicio de damas?—su falta de experiencia me provoca una sonrisa, ladeo mi rostro para poder darle un repaso rápido, pero mi miembro empieza a tirar de mi pantalón.

« ¿Tan pronto?»

—Nunca lo he hecho en un baño de hospital.

Arruga su frente confundida a mi comentario. ¡Es tan inocente en este tema! Me enciende, me empujo hacía enfrente, la tomo de su cintura y la pongo contra la pared de los azulejos, mi corazón se agita con solo tenerla cerca.

Ella comienza a temblar, y el calor que emana, es cálido, es absorbente, adicto, sus labios se entreabren para tomar aire.

—Ohh…—Y mis labios buscan desesperadamente los suyos, y es como los recordaba en mi mente, solo que en estos momentos es muchísimo mejor: húmedos, suaves, cálidos, familiares, y es cuando decido hacerla mía. Una primera experiencia para los dos, si, una caliente follada.

Sus manos me acarician de una manera que estoy a punto de explotar dentro de mis pantalones, tomo sus manos, y nos alejamos de la puerta, abro todas las puertas de los cubículos y no hay nadie, en el último la empujo a entrar en él, y cierro la puerta a mis espaldas.

—Esto será rápido.

—Christian…—cubro mis labios con los suyos bruscamente, mis manos buscan el cierre de su pantalón y ella me ayuda con el mío. ¡Estoy jodidamente excitado!

Saca mi polla, y se muerde el labio, levanta su mirada, y sus ojos azules están dilatados en un hermoso azul, me saca de mi ensoñación al sonreír y negar divertida, se cuelga de mi cuello, tomo su trasero y la recargo contra la pared fría de azulejo, lanza un pequeño jadeo.

Mi miembro se pone en su entrada, y me separo de ella, quiero mirar su reacción al entrar a ella, lo necesito.

—Entra, por favor, no me tortures…

—Mírame…—le ordeno—quiero mirarte…

Ella abre los ojos y me sostiene la mirada, entro poco a poco, y puedo ver sus pupilas abrirse más, sus labios se entre abren, se muerde el labio inferior, y suelta un gemido que me hace entrar hasta el fondo, se siente tan caliente, húmeda, y quiero más de ello, entro y salgo, sus labios los aprieta y cierra sus ojos.

—No los cierres, mírame.

Y lo hace.

—Estoy…. Estoy…. A punto…

—No, no, no…. Espera. Quiero disfrutarlo más….

Embisto duro, impecable, necesitado, extasiado, y estoy a punto de correrme, pero intento durar más, necesito de ella más de lo que pensaba, necesito de ella… ella es como un manto contra el frío.

—No, no, no… estoy a punto, no puedo aguantar…Chris…

Mis dedos aprietan ese trasero, y mi pensamiento son las marcas que dejaré en su piel, un color rosáceo, y eso me excita mucho, demasiado.

Pensamientos de mi pasado quieren entrar en mi momento, pero me aferro a seguir bloqueándolos.

—Ya…—suelto mientras ella gime y para callar su orgasmo muerde mi hombro, y eso me agrada, muerde pero no lastima.

—Oh, Dios, oh Dios…. —murmura contra mi piel, nos quedamos sin movernos, disfrutando como el clímax arrasa con nosotros, las piernas me tiemblan.

Siento como sus labios se quedan cerca de mi oído, su respiración es inestable al igual que la mía.

—Eso… ha sido, caliente, Christian.

—Espera hacerlo dentro de un auto…—susurro en su cuello, y dejo un beso.

Se tensa. Mierda, ella no tiene que saber los lugares donde follo.

—Disculpa, no era mi intención…—se relaja.

—Sé que tienes un pasado sexual, es solo que…—se queda en silencio, toma aire y lo suelta. Me separo de ella para mirarla frente a frente.

—¿"Es solo que…"?—pregunto para motivarla a que termine su frase.

—Me gustaría experimentarlo…—sonrío a su respuesta.

—Podemos experimentarlo cuando quieras, a la hora que quieras, y cuantas veces quieras…

Ella sonríe tímidamente, y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el orgasmo, aumentan ese color. La beso y la acaricio con mi nariz.

Se escucha la puerta abrirse.

—¿Ya terminaron?

—Mía.—susurramos Anastasia y yo al mismo tiempo.


	14. Chapter 14

Me bajo del agarre de Christian y me visto a una velocidad de rayo, Christian hace lo mismo.

—¿Chicos? No puedo seguir desviando a la gente a los baños de la otra entrada, van a sospechar y se van a meter en un lío.

No decimos nada, yo me cubro el rostro con ambas manos, estoy avergonzada que ella se haya dado cuenta de esto inclusive de los ruidos de… ¡Hay Dios mío!

—Dios mío…—susurro, Christian separa mis manos de mi rostro y me mira fijamente con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, para que vayas conociendo a mi hermana, tiene oídos, ojos por donde quiera, hablaré con ella, ¿Puedo? ¿O tú quieres hablarlo?

—¿Qué quieres que le diga? Mira, Mía… me follo a tu hermano desde hace unos días, fíjate que él me quitó lo virgen…

—No es necesario dar tanto detalle. —Lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Ella sabía que yo era virgen, si sabe que estoy contigo obvio sabrá que tú eres… —lo miro de pies a cabeza— me refiero que tú fuiste…

—Termina lo que vas a decir—soltó sonriendo de oreja a oreja como nunca lo había visto, era una sonrisa única, una sonrisa que podría hacerse uno adicto a ella. Sacudo mis pensamientos y me concentro en el momento.

—No subiré tu ego, Christian.

—Me encanta como dices mi nombre—me toma del rostro y me besa, mis manos suben a sus antebrazos y quiero más.

Me separó de él bruscamente.

—Tú hermana.

— Vamos, yo la enfrentaré…

—¿Qué le piensas decir? —pregunto con un nudo en el centro de mi estómago.

—No tengo por qué divulgar lo que tenemos.

Me detengo cuando escucho sus palabras, él se mira en el espejo y se arregla el cabello, yo lo miro desde mi lugar.

—¿"Lo que tenemos?"—pregunto confundida.

Su mirada se encuentra conmigo en el espejo, me cruzo de brazos y no sé por qué me irrita imaginar su respuesta.

Se vuelve hacía mí, y me mira detenidamente.

—¿Tu qué crees que sea esto que tenemos?

—¿Folla-amigos?—pregunto, puedo mirar su rostro en proceso a la irritación.

—¿Folla-amigos?—repite mi respuesta.

—Sí, creo que ambos no queremos una relación, en primera. En segunda, el hecho que me hayas…tu sabes—trago saliva incómoda—lo de mi virginidad, no quiere decir nada. Y en tercera, eres mi jefe. Y no puedo seguir follándome al Jefe.

—¿Por qué no? No le afectamos a nadie, además ahorita no es un momento de hablar de esto, mi hermana nos espera afuera.

—¿Entonces cuando es el tiempo adecuado? Por más que insistamos en hablar, terminamos follando y cegados en una nube de éxtasis.

—Anastasia, no es el momento. —aprieta su mandíbula.

—¿Por qué?—me aferro a mis palabras.

—Por qué cada vez que te pones de esa manera, quiero follarte. —Camina hasta acercarse a mí.

—Ni lo intentes, Mía nos espera—lo esquivo, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, me toma del brazo y me pone contra la pared de azulejos.

—No vuelvas a decir que somos "Folla-amigos" En primera, no somos amigos. En segunda, si follamos, pero también te he hecho el amor, y en tercera, si no quieres follar más conmigo solo dilo. —Levanto mi barbilla hacía él.

—Concuerdo contigo…no es el momento para hablar de esto.

Él sonríe y asiente lentamente. Deja un beso fugaz contra mis labios, y da por terminada la discusión. Abro la puerta y salimos, Mía camina en círculos, cuando nos mira salir a ambos, no puedo cargar con mi vergüenza.

—Ajam, por fin salieron. ¿Desde cuándo tienen eso?—señala Mía con el dedo índice a Christian y a mí.

—Mía no voy a responder a ello. Metete en tus propios asuntos.

—Christian, detente. —Mía señaló con el dedo índice hacía Christian en tono de advertencia.

—Mía…—intento interponerme entre ellos, siento que viene una pelea.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga, fue la primera amiga que hice después de mi regreso de París, y no voy a permitir que la lastimes. —Christian la fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Lastimarla?—pregunta Christian arrugando su frente—Ella es bastante grande para tomar sus decisiones, Mía Grey.

—Sí lo sé, pero el hecho que seas mi hermano no voy a permitir que la lastimes, te conozco, y muy bien…—sus ojos se cristalizaron— demasiado bien…

Christian palideció. No supe que estaba pasando, es como si ella quisiera recalcar algo…

—Tú no me conoces…aunque seas mi hermana.

—Lo siento, pero en esta sí estás equivocado. —Se limpia las lágrimas bruscamente con el dorso—solo quiero dejarte claro que si la lastimas… te las veras conmigo, aunque seas mi hermano favorito.

Me he quedado en silencio, Christian sigue pálido, y mira como su hermana camina por el pasillo a la salida.

—¿Christian?—sí que está pálido.

Sale de sus pensamientos, y su cuerpo está tenso. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Puedes irte a tu casa, no es necesario que te quedes.

Se va por el lado contrario por donde se fue Mía, y ahí quedé, de pie en silencio mirando a ambos lados. Mía en una actuación extraña, y Christian pálido y con su escudo a tope.


	15. Chapter 15

Cerré los ojos por breves momentos, habían pasado 9 horas desde que nuestra madre había entrado a cirugía, no teníamos aún alguna noticia. Anastasia no se había marchado como se lo había pedido después de la advertencia de Mía de no lastimarla. ¿Cómo iba a lastimarla? Bueno, soy un gran cabrón y para ser sincero conmigo mismo estoy en un terreno inexplorado por primera vez, así que estoy aprendiendo de ello, pero sé que si llego a este punto de lastimarla, sería fin de mi exploración. La alejaría de mí cuanto antes...

Mi mirada se posó en ella, sus largas pestañas descansaban en sus mejillas pálidas, su cabello castaño estaba todo esparcido por el hombro de Mía, ambas estaban cubiertas con mi americana, la cabeza de mi hermana descansaba en la de ella como soporte. Tomé aire y luego lo solté lentamente, comencé a preguntarme: ¿Por qué insisten en tener una amistad? ¿Cómo Anastasia puede soportar a mi hermana?

Elliot llegó con cuatro cafés y mi padre tenía en sus manos varias bolsas de papel, el olor que desprendió despertó mi apetito.

—No hagas ruidos, las niñas duermen—susurró Elliot a mi padre quien lentamente y con cuidado puso las bolsas en la mesa del centro de la sala de espera.

—¿Las niñas?—pregunté irónico, obtuve una mirada de reprimenda de mi padre.

—Toma—Elliot me ofreció el café. Lo tomé y di un sorbo, Mía despertó e intentó no moverse mucho al ver a Anastasia aún dormida en su hombro.

—Gracias—susurró Mía cuando mi padre le entregó el café. Anastasia empezó a removerse poco a poco de su posición, y cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a mí, frente a ella. Se reincorporó bruscamente, y su mirada recorrió la sala.

—Hola, Anastasia—saludó Elliot con una sonrisa expandida por todo su rostro, eso me hizo irritar.

—Buenos días, disculpen...—intentó levantarse pero mi hermana fue rápida.

—No, no, no, no. Toma café antes de que te escabullas...—Mía le entregaba el café y esta le agradeció con un sonrojo rosáceo en sus mejillas. Sus labios se posaron en la tapadera con todo el cuidado del mundo.

Iba hablar pero Elliot me ganó.

—Está caliente, no te vayas a quemar...—ella apenas sonrió e hizo aparecer esos hoyuelos. Su mirada discretamente me buscó...

Tomé un trago a mi café lentamente sin retirar la mirada de ella, ella se sonrojó más e intento tomar un sorbo con cuidado.

—Anastasia, muchas gracias por estar en estos momentos con la familia, te lo agradecemos infinitamente.

Mi padre le dio las gracias, y Anastasia dijo algo que no pude prestar atención al mismo tiempo que Elliot se puso a mi lado y me miró con una ceja arqueada mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, pero podrías despistar un poco si quieres ser un poco más... discreto. —susurró cerca de mí, nadie más nos podía escuchar ya que se enfrascaron en una plática.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Respondí en un tono seco.

—Ay Christian, te conozco más de lo que tú te conoces.

—Déjalo ya.

—"Mi corazón..."—empezaba a canturrear un pedazo de una canción solo negué en silencio al dar otro sorbo de mi café.

—Yo me tengo que retirar, estaré al pendiente—escuché y me volví hacía Anastasia.

—Gracias por venir, Anny. Te acompaño a tu auto...—se apresuró Mía al ver que me iba a poner de pie.

—Gracias.

Y salieron de la sala de espera, sentí un nudo en el centro de mi estómago.

—"Todo lo que puedo dar... lo guardo para alguien más..."—siguió cantando en tono bajo Elliot. Me volví hacía él y le lancé una mirada de irritación, solo sonrió y se concentró en tomar su bebida.

Me debatí en si ir hasta ella, darle las gracias y pedirle disculpas por lo de hace unas horas, fue agradable ver que mis palabras no la alejaron.

—¿Vas a ir o te vas a quedar todavía debatiendo en si ir o no, y entre otros miles de pretextos más?

—No sé de qué mierdas estás hablando, Lelliot...—dejé mi café en la mesa y me puse de pie, saqué mi móvil.

—¿Usarás el pretexto : Tengo una llamada que hacer?

Mi padre y Elliot sonrieron en complicidad.

—No es pretexto, realmente tengo que hacer una llamada.

Salí hacía el pasillo que daba al estacionamiento, marqué el número de Anastasia pero me mandaba directamente al buzón.

Mía apareció en las puertas dobles de cristal.

—Ella se ha ido.

Intenté reponerme a la pizca de decepción de escuchar eso.

—¿Y? Yo tengo que hacer una llamada...

—No tiene pila, así que te mandará a buzón directamente.

—Mía—advertí en un tono.

Ella como siempre no se intimidó.

—Christian...no empieces.

Pasó de mí y a mis espaldas se escuchaban sus tacones pero se detuvo al mismo tiempo cuando dijo mi nombre. Me giré hacía ella.

—Es una buena mujer no la lastimes por favor es mi única mejor amiga.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver que sea tu única mejor amiga?—arrugué mi entrecejo.

—Tiene mucho que ver por qué si la lastimas ella por evitar todo lo que le recuerde a ti, se alejará de mí...

—Mía...—sus palabras tocaron algún punto dentro de mí.

—... y yo me alejaré de ti. Así que piensa primero antes de romperle el corazón por qué yo te lo terminaré por destrozar lo que queda de él y sabes de lo que hablo.

Se volvió y siguió su camino. Sus palabras me hicieron tragar en seco y fuerte escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

—Mierda...ella lo sabe.


	16. Chapter 16

∎ **ＦＬＡＳＨＢＡＣＫ**

 **ＭＩＡ** **ＧＲＥ** **Ｙ**

—Mía no te desesperes, él vendrá. Sabe que tiene que cuidarte hoy, Elliot está en su habitación, irá al cine pero primero se cerciorará de que Christian llegue antes de irse, ¿Vale?

—Si mami...

Veinte minutos después se fueron sus padres, Elliot estaba encerrado en su habitación, así que decidió esperar a Christian, entró cautelosa y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, había poster de grupos de música, y muchos libros de estudio. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a girar en ella y riéndose por su travesura, ella apenas tenía diez años de edad, Christian tenía quince y Elliot iba a cumplir los veinte años el próximo fin de semana, los tres se llevaban por cinco años de diferencia.

Escuchó a lo lejos la puerta azotar, y abrió los ojos como plato.

—Christian. —susurró, ella sabía que a su hermano le molestaba que estuviera en su habitación sin permiso, busco un escondite a toda prisa así que decidió por ir debajo de la cama, en cuanto terminó de meter sus pies, la puerta se abrió y fue azotada con mucha fuerza que hizo que se encogiera Mía en su lugar.

«¿Otra vez está furioso?»

Se preguntó Mía, llevaba semanas que llegaba enojado a casa, Mía le había interrogado en varias ocasiones pero Christian solo le azotaba la puerta en la cara o la corría del lugar. Christian había cambiado demasiado, ya no era el hermano que le ayudaba en matemáticas, ni en español, el que compartía un litro de nieve a escondidas con ella, ni el que le estaba construyendo la casa en el gran árbol que estaba en el jardín trasero. Todo lo había dejado a medias...

Extrañaba a ese Christian.

—Te odio.

Escuchó decirle. Mía arrugó su entrecejo, ¿A quién odiaba?

El móvil sonó y Christian maldijo.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No te bastó? Estoy ocupado, tengo que cuidar de mi hermana, ¿Qué? ¡No! Tengo que cuidarla, lo siento mucho y no me vuelvas a marcar cuando estoy en casa.

Y se escuchó como tiró el móvil sobre la cama.

Mía torció sus labios. ¿Quién era la persona con la que hablaba? ¿Era una mujer? ¿Una novia? ¿Por qué le contestaba de esa manera?

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Qué?—bufó irritado.

—Ya me voy al cine, Mía debe de estar en el jardín trasero cuídala nuestros padres llegan después de las nueve.

—Vale. —contestó Christian.

Mía rogaba para que Christian fuese a buscarla para poder salir debajo de su cama y no la pillara.

—Mía.

Murmuró Christian, se levantó y salió de su habitación, a toda velocidad salió debajo de la cama y cuando terminó por levantarse por completo el móvil vibró. Mía curiosa y con el temor que la pillara Christian, se arriesgó a ver quién era.

—¿"Bruja Lincoln"? —Mía arrugó su entrecejo— ¿Es la Elena?

Tocó el botón de contestar y antes de hablar Elena habló.

—Que sea la última vez que me cuelgas el teléfono Christian, sigues siendo mi sumiso, y yo tu dominante, tienes que hacer lo que digo o habrá consecuencias. Te espero mañana a la misma hora y esta vez no traigas ropa interior o te ganarás otros veinte azotes.

Y colgó.

Mía miró la pantalla del móvil y tragó saliva. ¿Elena le estaba pegando a su hermano? ¿Por qué? El corazón se le agitó del miedo a que su hermano le estuviera pasando algo y no quisiera decirlo. Borró la llamada, y salió corriendo de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con él antes de bajar.

—Aquí estás.

Mía abrió los ojos de más al ser pillada.

—C-Christian...

—¿Dónde estabas?—Christian lanzó una mirada hacia arriba.

—En mi habitación.

Christian dudó por su respuesta, pero la ignoró.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Iba al jardín, creo que dejé mis muñecas en la casa del árbol.

—¡Te he dicho que no subas! ¡No está terminada y puede caerse!—Christian enfureció, y Mía se encogió de hombros.

—No lo volveré hacer...

Y salió corriendo hacía el jardín.

Encontró sus dos muñecas favoritas y se dirigió al interior de la casa, Christian estaba en la cocina y buscaba algo en el frigorífico.

—¿Christian?

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué últimamente estás enojado?

Christian detuvo su búsqueda. No dijo nada, pero al cerrar con un golpe la puerta del frigorífico se volvió hacía su hermana que estaba en la barra de granito abrazando las dos muñecas que le había él regalado en navidad.

—No estoy enojado.

—¿Por qué...«azotas» todo?

Christian palideció a su palabra, se pasó la mano por el cabello repetidamente en busca de alguna respuesta.

—Me metí en problemas y necesito pagar...—se detuvo y miró a su hermana— y si nuestros padres se enteran me mandarán lejos de aquí... ¿Entiendes eso?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué problemas? ¿Necesitas dinero? ¿Cuánto? Yo te puedo dar de mis ahorros... nadie se enterará lo juro.

—Mía...—su mirada se suavizó a las palabras de su hermana menor. Christian tenía a Mía en un altar, era sus ojos, sus primeras palabras fueron un balbuceo de su nombre "tian". Él la cuidaba desde pequeña, y tenía un vínculo especial, pero se había metido en problemas, había tomado el auto de su abuelo, y había chocado el auto de la señora Lincoln y con la amenaza de meterlo en problemas Christian le rogó una solución...

Y Elena se la había dado, y ahora estaba pagando.

—Enana, veamos una película, ¿Qué dices?—Mía asintió a toda prisa.

Al día siguiente después de regresar del colegio, Mía subió a toda prisa las escaleras, entró al despacho de sus padres, y tomó la computadora portátil. Tecleó las palabras que se habían aferrado en su mente: Sumiso y Dominante.

Y le desplazó una lista de páginas, y cuando tecleó una, palideció. No entendía casi nada, pero las imágenes lo hicieron. Pensaba que Elena lo golpeaba con un látigo...Borró la evidencias y salió hacía la habitación de Christian: tocó, tocó, y nadie abrió, su madre la pillo antes de entrar a la habitación.

—Sabes que Christian no le gusta que entres en su habitación.

—¿Dónde está, mami?

—Acaba de salir tiene diez minutos. Fue a casa de Elena a cortar el césped...

—¿Puedo ir ayudarle?

—¿Tienes tarea?

—No.

—Ve, pero pórtate bien...

Mía fue a cambiarse de ropa, y antes de salir se quedó pensando en lo que haría, en su mochila llevaba tijeras, pensaba que su hermano estaría atado, y las tijeras ayudarían a soltarlo.

—Te voy a salvar hermano. —Decidida salió de la mansión y se encaminó por el vecindario a tres cuadras más allá de su casa, giró a la derecha y en la casa que se encontraba al final era la casa de la "bruja Lincoln" Se imaginaba a Christian colgado y amarrado, la bruja lo golpeaba, pero ella lo detendría. Lo salvaría de sus garras, le daría todo el dinero a la bruja y lo dejaría libre.

—Ya no estará enojado.

Pudo ver la podadora en medio del jardín y otras cosas para limpiar.

—¿Christian?—llamó Mía, pero nadie contestaba, se agarró con fuerzas de los tirantes de su mochila, tomó aire y lo soltó bruscamente. —Debe de estar adentro, voy por ti hermano...

Entró cautelosa por el lado de la cocina, muchas veces había ido a casa de Elena con su madre, tenían de vez en cuando reuniones, y ella exploraba por ahí así que recordó la habitación con cerrojo color oro que nunca estaba abierta, su instinto la llevó hasta quedar enfrente de esa puerta... miró a su alrededor y no había nadie... tomó el picaporte y al girarlo se abrió.

Poco a poco la empujó para poder mirar sin ser descubierta...

 _El ver esa escena hizo entender el por qué su hermano últimamente siempre estaba enojado..._

 _Cerró la puerta y salió de esa casa con el corazón casi por salirse de su pecho, las lágrimas salían en cascadas mientras caminaba por la calle agarrada con fuerza de los tirantes de su mochila... pensando en alguna solución y salvarlo de esa bruja._

 _Y entendió qué..._

 _Buscaría algo más que unas tijeras..._

∎ **ＦＩＮ** **ＦＬＡＳＨＢＡＣＫ**


	17. Chapter 17

—Señorita Steele, el señor Grey ha estado buscándola.

Jack se puse de pie al verme entrar como tornado al interior de mi oficina, se me había olvidado cargar mi móvil y de nuevo no había salido con mi cargador del departamento.

—Gracias.

Jack estaba de pie frente a mi escritorio observándome como empezaba acomodarme en mi lugar. Levanté la mirada y arqueé una ceja en espera a que hablara.

—El señor Grey me dio órdenes de no retirarme de aquí hasta que tomes el teléfono y le marques antes de que empieces otra cosa del trabajo.

Abrí los ojos como platos a sus palabras. Tragué saliva incomoda a la petición de este hombre.

—Vale, vale, ya estoy tomando el teléfono—levanté y lo agité en el aire—…le marco. Necesito un expreso doble.

Esperé que saliera y marqué directamente al móvil de Mía.

—¿Ana?

—Sí, ¿Todo bien?

—¡Si! ¡Mi madre acaba de salir de la operación y ha sido un éxito!—fue interrumpida por Christian— ¡Christian, espera! ¡Es mi llamada!

—¿Ana?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, soy yo.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado a mí? ¿Qué no te explicó tu asistente?

—Sí, me dio tu recado pero…—volvió a interrumpir.

—¿Entonces? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba al no saber nada de ti?

—Calma, hace hora y media que nos vimos en el hospital, no es que fuese…—de nuevo interrumpe.

—…no me importa cuánto tiempo ha pasado, necesitaba saber si estabas bien, y quería decirte que mi madre salió bien de la operación en la tarde la bajan a piso. ¿Vas a venir?

Me quedé en silencio, hojeé rápido la agenda.

—Es probable que si…

—¿Por qué dices que es «probable»? Cancela lo que tengas—arrugué mi entrecejo, ¿Pero que le estaba pasando?

—Christian creo que estas dos juntas amerita mi presencia, y como estoy ocupando el puesto temporal de Ross, y ahora tu ausencia, es imposible que deje todo varado, es una excelente noticia lo de tu madre, pero creo que lo más adecuado es que esté solo la familia…

—Quiero que estés aquí—el tono intimidante me hizo erizar la piel y sorprendentemente me empezaba a humedecer. Negué repetidamente al recordar lo del baño.

—Christian—solté en un tono de advertencia puede que algo se me esté pegando de él, soltó un bufido de irritación o frustración y escuché la voz de Mía nuevamente.

—¿Qué pasó? Christian está furioso—puse de nuevo los ojos en blanco.

—No puedo dejar la empresa en estos momentos, sabes que estoy cubriendo a Ross y ahora en la ausencia de Christian es imposible… —solté el aire lentamente—Iré a la noche al salir de aquí, ¿Vale?

—Sí no te preocupes y no le hagas caso a mi hermano. Has lo que tengas que hacer yo me iré a bañar ya que aún no podemos entrar a verla así que voy aprovechar…

—Está bien, te llamo cuando vaya en camino.

—Sí, cuídate.

Y colgamos. Miro el teléfono por unos segundos más… una sonrisa apareció en mis labios repitiendo en mi mente sus palabras: «Quiero que estés aquí»

—Yo también estoy empezando a querer estar contigo, gilipollas. —Me concentré en mis pendientes y en preparar todo para la junta.

Dos horas después y de imprimir casi todo me dejé caer en mi silla. Reacomodé de nueva cuenta las carpetas para hacer tiempo e irme a la sala de juntas. Jack tocó la puerta para entrar.

—Pasa—le hice señas con mi mano, cerró la puerta de cristal a sus espaldas y me miraba con cara de preocupación.

—¿Y ahora?

—Me ha informado Andrea que las juntas se han pospuesto para el día lunes a primera hora.

Me quedé sin decir nada, no sé por qué dentro de mí tenía esa sensación de que algo iba hacer Christian.

Tiré las carpetas sobre la superficie del escritorio de cristal y me dejé caer en el respaldo de la silla, miré la hora en la pantalla de mi pc, y marcaban las 4:32 pm. No había comido solo para adelantar lo de la juntas.

—Pasa a retirarte no hay más pendientes. —solté sin más.

—¿Estás molesta?—se sentó en la silla frente a mí, y se cruzó de brazos.

—No, claro que no, es solo que nos habíamos esforzado todo el día para estar preparados y de la nada Christian cancela todo.

—Creo que lo de la juntas puede esperar, ¿no crees? Ha salido su madre de una operación muy delicada y necesita enfocarse en ello.

—Lo sé, iré al departamento y después al hospital.

—¿Acompañaras a Mía o al señor Grey?

—A la familia Grey, claro está, Jack. No empieces a imaginarte cosas que no son.

—Es que todo es bien extraño—cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y se reacomodó en su asiento con una sonrisa.

—¿Extraño por qué?

—Nomás…pienso, siento, e imagino. —Sonreí en el tono que lo ha dicho.

—Detén esa imaginación tuya.

—¿Pero por qué? Es muy caliente imaginar que el dueño de la empresa se folle a una hermosa empleada… después de que se han jurado solo seguir en ese rollo, un día, el amargo y mal genio del dueño de la empresa empieza a tener pensamientos de amor por la mujer…

—Jack…

—Espera ahí viene lo bueno…

—No, detente. Deja esa imaginación para tus propias telenovelas que miras en las noches, el señor Grey y yo solo somos: Jefe y empleada.

—Bah, si vieras como se puso cuando no fuiste a esa junta del mes, miraba la puerta abrirse y su cara de decepción al ver que no eras tú, si no Andrea…Luego cuando….

—Basta.

Me puse de pie, y fui sobre mi bolsa y mi gabardina.

—Deja que termine…

—No, no. Ya puedes irte…

—Bah, yo que quería seguir imaginando como es cuando…

—Hasta mañana Jack—salí de la oficina dejándolo hablar solo.

Bajé de mi auto y bajé con todo el cuidado del mundo el ramo de flores silvestres de colores, quería llegar con algo para alegrarle el cuarto. Los colores eran llamativos, y por algo me atraía lo hermoso del arreglo.

Caminé por el largo estacionamiento subterráneo, no había avisado que iría, quería llegar de sorpresa, estaba a dos filas de llegar al elevador del subterráneo cuando me detuve en seco.

Christian y de nuevo la mujer platinada estaban discutiendo frente al elevador, retrocedí un poco y me cubrí con un auto estacionado para no ser vista. ¿Ahora cómo le hacía? ¿Esperar? Pero cuando me asomé para ver si seguían vi una escena que me hizo tirar el arreglo al suelo sin darme cuenta.

La rubia y Christian se estaban besando.


	18. Chapter 18

Lo rodeaba por el cuello y lo inclinaba hacía ella, él tenía sus manos sobre sus hombros intentando separarse, así que deduje que ella había empezado el beso. Sentí como la sangre me hervía, recogí el arreglo floral que se había caído de mis manos y caminé a paso un poco veloz, quería verlo de cerca y cerciorarme de eso antes de lo que iba hacer.

«No te metas, Anastasia» «No son nada para que armes una escena»

—Me importa una mierda lo que piense en este momento—murmuré en respuesta a mis pensamientos, los tacones se hicieron escuchar más fuerte de lo que pretendía, Christian se separó bruscamente, y ella tenía la intención de volver a tocarlo.

—Mi amor, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Christian me miró y pude ver la palidez de su rostro, la rubia platinada se volvió hacía mí con el ceño fruncido, me miró de abajo hacia arriba con prepotencia. Así que me acerqué a Christian y le limpié los labios con mi pulgar.

—Iuu, este labial es demasiado corriente, deja buscar un poco de papel—saqué de mi bolsa un pañuelo desechable—listo. —me volví hacía la platinada que hasta ese momento le estaba dando la espalda.

—¿Y tú eres?—me preguntó con cara de furia.

—Soy la novia de Christian—la mire de pies a cabeza como ella lo había hecho—… ¿Y usted señora es? —Intentó reponerse pero no la dejé contestar—bueno, no importa—me volví hacía Christian y le sonreí ladeando mi rostro, el seguía congelado en su lugar. — ¿Subimos? Quiero ver a mi suegra. Mira lo que le traje, Mía me dijo que eran sus favoritas…

Christian carraspeó y se repuso, tomó el arreglo con una mano y con la otra me rodeó por la cintura.

—Sí, claro, vamos—no volvió a mirar a la mujer rubia platinada, presionó el botón del elevador.

—¿Christian? ¿Vas a dejarme así?—le preguntó furiosa la mujer a nuestras espaldas. Tragué saliva y cuando tuve la intención de girarme, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y Christian inmediatamente nos adentró, presionó el botón, y se volvió hacía mí.

Me colgué de su cuello, y lo besé apasionadamente mientras las puertas se cerraban frente a ella dejando una escena caliente. Las puertas se cerraron y me separé de él, dejándolo con los labios rojos un poco hinchados por él beso junto con el ramo en las manos, me repuse inmediatamente y le arrebaté mi arreglo floral.

—Pero…—murmuró desconcertado.

—Me debes una. —tomé aire bruscamente y me centré en el arreglo fingiendo acomodar las flores.

—Anastasia, lo que has visto…—levanté una mano entre nosotros.

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, no sé si hice bien, pero pude ver que estabas muy incómodo, no sé qué me provocó hacer lo que hice, pero si hice mal, lo siento.

Estiré el cuello al sentir un escalofrío. No lo miré, pero lo que si alcancé a mirar antes de reaccionar fue como presionó el botón de STOP, se detuvo el elevador, cuando iba a mirarlo, de un movimiento me tomó y me puso contra la pared del elevador, su respiración estaba inestable, y el calor que irradiaba estaba a punto de consumirme por completo, mis labios se abrieron para llevar aire a mis pulmones. Se acercó a mí y cerca de mis labios murmuró:

—Lo que viste no es NADA, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son, y si, podría decir que hiciste bien…—su nariz acarició mejilla, y cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo, luego bajó a mi cuello, y sus labios atraparon mi piel erizada. —Mira lo que provocaste…

Me restregó la erección que tiraba de sus pantalones. Gemí satisfecha a sus palabras, me empezaba a fascinar la idea que la causante de esa erección era yo, y eso me excitó; mis manos buscaron su cinturón y su zipper, el empezó apretar con ambas manos mis pechos y a amasarlos ansiosamente, cuando abrí su pantalón metí la mano deseosa de tocar su miembro, y así fue unos segundos después.

Estaba duro, caliente, y palpitaba en mi agarre, y todo debido a mí y a mi escena.

—Te deseo, ahora.

Levantó mi falda y se separó para mirarme.

—¿Qué…?—balbuceé mientras aún seguía en mi nube de deseo.

Se bajó un poco el pantalón, y se sacó su miembro. En la punta de éste tenía una gota aperlada, puse mis dedos en la orilla de mis bragas de encaje y me las quité. Su mirada se volvió obscura y cargada de deseo, y yo a punto de hacer combustión espontánea al ver como acariciaba su miembro de arriba hacia abajo y un gruñido se escuchó.

—Tenemos unos cuantos minutos antes de que pongan de nuevo andar el elevador.

—Menos habla y más acción…señor Grey.

Su agarre fue brusco, haciendo golpear mi espalda con la pared de elevador pero no nos importó, sus labios atraparon los míos, y su lengua era impecable, sus manos acariciaron mi trasero desnudo y de un segundo movimiento me levantó, haciendo que lo rodeara por la cintura, su miembro quedó en la entrada de mi sexo. Sus dedos acariciaron y pude sentir como su gruñido se intensificó, se separó unos centímetros de nuestros labios.

—Maldición, estás muy húmeda…esto será rápido.

Y entró de una embestida. Gemí mientras seguía con movimientos impecables, golpeando un punto dentro de mí que estaba acercándome a mi propio orgasmo.

—Vente… ya… yo no aguanto más…

—Sí yaa…—y el calor que estaba haciendo espirales en el centro de mi vientre se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo gemir algo fuerte, Christian segundos después se vino.

Intentamos tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones, pero esto había sido muy intenso. Nos separamos, tomó la bolsa y buscó más papel, nos limpió.

El elevador empezó a moverse, e inmediatamente nos arreglamos las ropas, mi cabello intenté acomodarlo en su lugar, pero fallé. El solo sonrió a mi murmuro maldiciendo.

—No te burles…—él se volvió hacía mi cuando tomé el arreglo.

—Nunca, aún despeinada, eres deliciosamente hermosa—eso me hizo sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba, dejó un beso fugaz en mis labios y las puertas se abrieron, salimos e intenté reponerme al caminar, mis zapatillas de aguja, las piernas temblorosas y el hecho que no tenía mis bragas puestas en ese momento no quería parecer que había follado en el elevador.

—Habitación 478, ve al servicio, te cuido las flores.

—Gracias—murmuré rápido. Entré a los servicios y me limpié con una toallita húmeda, busqué en mi bolso y en los bolsillos de mi falta vintage las diminutas bragas de encaje, pero no las encontré.

«Mierda»

Intenté recordar en que momento las guardé y en dónde, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las risas de unas mujeres.

—¿De quién serán?

—No lo sé, pero debieron de follar tan rico que no se dieron cuenta las dejaron olvidadas en el tubo del elevador.

¡Juro que dejé de respirar al momento de escuchar! ¿Hablaban de mis bragas de encaje?

—Sí, uy, hace mucho que Steve no me da un polvo.

—Y a mí el mío amiga, ¿Y dónde quedaron?

—No lo sé, el de intendencia iba a dejar la evidencia en el cuarto de seguridad, a la mejor y averiguan de quien son.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso, no me había fijado que había cámaras en él.

«Estúpida» Ahora sabrán que Christian Grey folló con su empleada en un elevador. ¡Me quiero morir!

Las risas se alejaron de mi cubículo. Mierda, tengo que alertar a Christian. Salí del cubículo y me lavé las manos, al salir, Christian me regresó para el interior de nueva cuenta.

—¡No, no, no, no, no!—puse mis manos en su pecho intentando detenerlo.

—¿Quieres andar sin bragas?—en el aire paseó mis bragas y se las arrebaté.

—Gracias, he escuchado a unas mujeres hablar de ellas, ¿Tienes manera de averiguar si había cámaras en el elevador?

—Ya me encargué de eso.

El alma regresó a mi cuerpo.

—Es un alivio.

—¿Temías que descubrieran que follaste en el elevador?

—No sé por qué primero pensé en que tendrías problemas tú, me refiero a ser un hombre de negocios y metido en un chisme de bragas.

Él sonrió tan lindo que casi me abalanzo a comerme sus labios en un beso. ¡Baja tu calentura mujer!

— Habitación 478, te espero afuera de la habitación.

Entré y me puse las bragas, y me di un descanso de cinco minutos, las piernas aún me temblaban.

Sonreí como boba al pensar que Christian lo tenía solucionado, sí que le importaba cuidar de su privacidad, y eso me empezaba a gustar.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse cuando estuve a punto de salir del cubículo pero antes de abrirlo todo pude a la mujer platinada lavarse las manos. Me regresé y me senté en la tapa del inodoro, esperando que se marchara.

El móvil sonó y lo contestó.

—Elena Lincoln. Oh vaya, creí que me dejarías…. —pienso que fue interrumpida por qué ya no siguió hablando.

Intenté acercarme a la puerta para escuchar un poco más, pero seguía sin decir nada, podía escuchar a lo lejos alguien hablar.

—¿Quién es ella? Si, ella. ¿Qué? ¿Pero...? Christian espera, yo… ¿La amas? ¡Dime si la amas! Pero… no me cuelgues…

Y parece ser que le colgó.

—Mierda. Esto no te va a durar nada zorra caza fortunas…—la sangre me hirvió, empujé la puerta de un golpe azotando contra la pared, ella se volvió hacía mi sorprendida.

—¿A quién le has dicho "zorra, caza fortunas"?


	19. Chapter 19

Tenía mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos y me arrullaba con mis talones de frente hacía atrás esperando a que llegara Anastasia; Mía no tardaba en llegar, Elliot había ido a la oficina después de ver a nuestra madre y mi padre ahora estaba adentro con ella. Cuando giré mi rostro hacía donde esperaba que apareciera Anastasia me encontré con un Taylor preocupado, arrugué mi entrecejo y me alerté.

—Señor Grey, tiene que venir conmigo.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunté mientras lo seguía.

—Estaba vigilando a la señora Lincoln como usted lo ordenó, entró a los servicios después de que usted saliera a… usted sabe—se sonrojó al recordar lo de las cámaras y de las bragas de encaje que habían sido olvidadas en el elevador— y sigue aún adentro…

—Pero…—entendí inmediatamente—Anastasia… —susurré.

Trotamos hasta llegar a los servicios, al llegar a la puerta tomé aire y miré a Taylor, cuando iba a hablar se escucharon gritos y entré sin pensarlo dos veces.

Empujé la puerta y adentrarme unos cuantos pasos me detuve bruscamente al ver a Anastasia que tenía contra la pared a Elena, ésta gritaba histérica que le ayudaran.

—¡Anastasia!—ella se volvió hacía mí, y como si se percatara en ese momento de lo que estaba haciendo la soltó educadamente.

Juro que reprimí una sonrisa sin duda era una caja de sorpresas. Me repuse inmediatamente.

—¿Qué mierdas está pasando aquí?—pregunté fingiendo molestia, Elena se volvió hacía mí y al ver su intención de acercarse puse una mano para detenerla.

—¡Tu novia me ha atacado! ¡Me ha puesto sobre la pared y comenzó a insultarme!—Elena se vuelve hacía Anastasia quien sigue en silencio y cruzada de brazos— ¡Te voy a demandar!

—No me importa, hágalo, «Señora»—me sorprendí por la calma de Anastasia y eso me daba a pensar que había algo más para que ella actuara de esa manera.

—Taylor lleva a la señora Lincoln a su auto y asegúrate que no ponga un pie en este hospital.

—Pero Christian…

—Taylor…

—Sí señor, Grey.

Elena pasó por mi lado con gesto furioso, sin duda esperaba que le diera una reprimenda a Anastasia delante de ella, pero no entré en su juego.

Taylor y Elena salieron. Anastasia se arregló su falda vintage y se quitaba una pelusa invisible. No me miraba, pero podía ver desde aquí sus mejillas sonrojadas como si acabáramos de llegar a nuestros orgasmos.

Corté la distancia con tres pasos hacía ella como poseído la tome de su rostro y la besé, ella intentó separarse pero al final cedió. Su gemido me hizo desearla aún más.

—Espera, espera Christian…—intentó cortar el beso pero no lo iba a permitir, había provocado en mí esa sensación y no bastaba con un beso para apagarlo, necesitaba estar dentro de ella ahora.

—No hables—sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y la empujé al último cubículo del baño, entró y cerré a mis espaldas con el seguro.

—Christian…—negó repetidamente como si quisiera que automáticamente me detuviera a lo que iba hacer pero al final se rindió.

—Será rápido.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Espero algún día no escuchar eso…—susurró antes de ser aprisionada contra la pared de los azulejos. Mis manos buscaron desesperadamente la orilla de su falda, la levanté, sentí una pizca de decepción al sentir la tela de su braga de encaje, así que de un tirón y pese a su gritito de sorpresa, la hice giras en mis manos.

—Odio que tengas bragas.—y solté un gruñido. Pasé mi dedo pulgar por la raja de su sexo que ya se encontraba húmedo.

—Lo siento, señor Grey. Pero yo uso bragas—cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido a mi caricia— no puedo andar sin ellas por ahí ante el mundo, ¿Y si alguien…?—el solo imaginar que alguien más viera lo que es mío…

La puse de nuevo contra la pared, mis manos se fueron a su rostro sonrojado y un jadeo salió de sus labios.

—Nadie…y escúchalo, nadie puede ver lo que es mío, Anastasia—sus ojos azules se dilataron más de lo que ya estaban.

Su mano se posó en mi miembro duro que tiraba de mi pantalón.

—Nadie, y escúchalo, nadie puede ver lo que es mío, Christian—cerré los ojos al escuchar como pronunciaba mi nombre en un tono ronco y cargado de deseo. Abrí los ojos y pude ver como sus labios se entre abrían para tomar airé.

—He creado un monstruo—dije acompañado de una sonrisa, ella sonrió y se abalanzó a besarme apasionadamente. Éramos un nudo de caricias, gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos. La penetré cuando menos lo pensó y comenzamos a buscar nuestros clímax.

Esto se estaba haciendo adicto entre los dos.

—Sube el cierre de tu pantalón—susurró Anastasia cerca de mí. Discretamente mis dedos torpemente buscaron el cierre pero estaba arriba, me volví hacía ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Fue divertido ver tu rostro de pánico—bajó la mirada hacía el arreglo floral y fingía acomodarlas.

Iba hablar pero la puerta de la habitación de mi madre se abría y mi padre salía de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Puedes pasar, Anastasia—arrugué mi entrecejo.

—Pasare yo primero—me puse de pie, pero mi padre me detuvo.

—Tú madre quiere conocer a Anastasia primero, contigo hablará después de ella…

Anastasia palideció.

—Yo solo quería entregarle unas flores y ver si se encontraba bien, es todo.

Carrick sonrió a Anastasia y luego me miró a mí.

—Grace no come, puedes pasar…—Carrick la llevó hasta meterla a la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, me contempló por segundos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué pidió ver primero a ella? Ella no la conoce…

—Ahora si…

Pude ver en su mirada algo que no me estaba gustando, se sentó en la sala de espera y yo me quedé de pie a un lado de la puerta, intentando escuchar aunque sea algo, pero no escuchaba nada.

—Mierda, ¿Y ahora de que hablan?


	20. Chapter 20

Había escuchado la puerta cerrarse, abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí al ver la belleza de la mujer castaña. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y apretaba con fuerza el ramo de flores silvestres: mis favoritas.

—Pasa—susurré sin mucho esfuerzo.

Ella torpemente dejó las flores con las demás, el arreglo resaltaba a lado del resto, sonreí y al fijar mi mirada en ella pude notar su nerviosismo.

—Mi nombre es Anastasia, soy amiga de su hija Mía.

—Sé quién eres, he escuchado mucho sobre ti.—sonreí al recordar las palabras de Elliot antes de marcharse:

" _Se comen con la mirada, hasta podría decir que hay algo entre ellos madre, la que te puede confirmar es Mía"_

—Toma asiento, Anastasia. Tenemos mucho de que platicar…

Anastasia palideció sin duda debe de pensar que la interrogaría y no estaba equivocada… no saldría de esta habitación sin saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo entre Christian y ella. Había hecho una promesa si Dios me concedía un poco más de tiempo, y desde hoy empezaría a trabajar en ello.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?—alisó su falda con ambas manos, cortando el momento de silencio.

—Bien, Anastasia, gracias por preguntar. Carrick me ha comentado que has estado desde que me internaron…gracias por estar en este momento tan delicado.

—No tiene por qué dar las gracias, señora Grey.

—No, no, no. Llámame Grace, por favor. —mostró una sonrisa tímida. —Cuéntame, ¿Qué haces de tu vida? ¿Cómo conociste a Mía?

—Oh, em… Soy la directora financiera de la empresa de su hijo Christian Grey desde hace dos años—abrí los ojos de la sorpresa: una directora de finanzas. Eso quería decir que era responsable y estaba preparada para la vida.

—¿Y cómo conociste a Mía?

—Tenía unos meses desde que había llegado a la ciudad la conocí en una reunión de amigos por parte de ella y desde hace casi tres años somos amigas.

Me quedé pensando.

—¿Eres la amiga que Christian no puede ver cerca de su hermana?—recordé varios de sus altercados por una amiga pero no había prestado atención de quien estaban hablando. Ella palideció y asintió sin mirarme.

—Disculpe si mi amistad ha afectado a su familia.

—No, Anastasia, no has afectado a la familia, es solo altercados entre hermanos. ¿Christian te ha faltado al respeto desde que has estado aquí?

Pude ver como sus mejillas se ponían de un color escarlata. Sin duda había algo que no me diría.

—No, señora-se corrigió- Grace. Me han tratado bien toda su familia…

—Pero te he preguntado solo por Christian…—sonreí al ver que aumentaba el color. ¡Era un libro abierto!

—Él me ha tratado bien, Grace. —levantó la mirada y apenas asomó una sonrisa tímida.

—Muy bien, más le vale a este hombre. Lo he educado bien como para que tenga una etiqueta de "patán" "maleducado"

Soltó una risa a mis palabras y me reí en un tono bajo por mi operación.

—Es todo un caballero su hijo, las mujeres babean por él.

—¿Y tú?

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y sus labios se movían pero no salía una palabra de ellos.

—Yo…—arrugó su entrecejo en un batalla mental—Él es mi jefe, Grace.

—Solo unas cuantas horas al día, Anastasia. —sonreí. Ella no dijo más, comenzó a jugar con la tela de su falda.

—Él podría tener a cualquier mujer que esté a su altura, a comparación de mí, no vengo de ninguna familia adinerada, ni de…. —la interrumpo.

—Lo único que cuenta son los sentimientos verdaderos, lo demás es superficial. Si sientes que Christian provoca en ti un tipo de calor, electricidad, una sensación en el centro de tu estómago… eso quiere decir algo. —agité mis cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

Ella tragó saliva incomoda.

—Estimo mucho a su hijo, es un buen jefe, y…

—Iré directo Anastasia ya que no me gusta andarme por las ramas. Sé que tienes algo con mi hijo y sé que como es la primera vez que hablamos, te lo vas a reservar, lo respeto y podría decir que si tus sentimientos son verdaderos o estás en proceso de saber qué es lo que él te provoca, no dejes de luchar. Tienes que tener una buena armadura y todo para poder escalar alrededor de Christian. Él, es un hombre demasiado serio, reservado, y de vez en cuando es frío, pero poco a poco irás conociéndolo, tratando sus malos humores…—soltó una risa y asintió—por lo que veo ya has pasado o lo sigues pasando…

—Ya lo he pasado…

—¿Ves? Eso quiere decir que poco a poco…

La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo nuestra plática. ¡Maldición!

—Christian, ¿Y esos modales? ¿O has tocado si quiera la puerta?

—La he tocado, pero como están tan inmersas en la plática no han escuchado, me he preocupado, así que tuve que abrir.

—Mentiroso.—murmuré irritada, se acercó a mi lado y dejó un beso en mi frente.

—¿Cómo estás?—Christian me miró detenidamente y unos cuantos segundos miró a Anastasia.

—Bien, pero me has interrumpido, hijo.

—Luego habrá tiempo para que te pongas al día, lo importante es que descanses. —tenía que admitir que tanto hablar me había cansado.

—Está bien—me volví hacía Anastasia—Todos los viernes tenemos cenas en casa, nos reunimos todos, te quiero el próximo viernes a las 8. ¿Si?

Anastasia asintió dudosa.

—Pero…—levanté la mano para callarla.

—No acepto un "no" por respuesta, Anastasia.

No le quedó de otra que confirmar la cena. Me volví hacía Christian quien la miraba embelesado.

—¿Puedes llevarla el próximo viernes hijo?—su mirada se concentró en mí, arrugó su entrecejo.

—Ella…—interrumpo antes de poner un pretexto.

—Ella no conoce el camino a casa y no me fío que le des un croquis o la dirección en google maps, es más seguro que vayas a recogerla y la regreses sana y segura.

Christian asintió brevemente en silencio.

—Si madre.

—Bueno, Anastasia te veo el próximo viernes sin falta, ¿Eres alérgica a algo?

—No…—susurró tímida.

—Perfecto, ahora los dejo, necesito descansar y cargar energía para cuando venga mi «tornado» Mía.

Salieron de la habitación entre miradas, estaba vieja pero no tonta, esos dos se atraían y yo me encargaría de enseñarles poco a poco lo que tenían.


	21. Chapter 21

—¿Eso quiere decir qué no me dirás de qué hablaron?—Escolté a Anastasia a su auto, ella solo sonreía divertida a mi insistencia por saber la conversación que tuvo con mi madre.

—Deja de ser curioso, Grey—se detuvo frente al auto y empezó a buscar en el interior de su bolsa las llaves. Estábamos en el estacionamiento y di un vistazo rápidamente, al no ver a nadie, tomé la bolsa y la empujé contra la puerta del auto, apenas reaccionó.

—Grey, ¿Qué...?—hecho un vistazo a nuestro alrededor, cuando ladeó a su derecha en busca de algún espectador, mordisqueé la curva de su cuello y sentí como se estremecía a mi caricia y ya con ello estaba duro, que duro, durísimo y mi erección tiraba dolorosamente del pantalón. ¿Acaso algún día ésta sensación terminaría? No quise pensar en nada más, restregué discretamente mi erección contra su vientre.

—Tu resistencia e inocencia me provoca, ¿lo sabes?—sus manos se posaron en mi camisa, su respiración se desestabilizó y gimió a la fricción, sin duda alguna podía haberme venido con eso. Me acerqué a su oído y susurré—Podría follarte aquí mismo, quizás con espectadores morbosos—mordí su lóbulo discretamente, gimió, pero al levantar la mirada, el auto de Mía estaba entrando al estacionamiento—Mierda, viene mi hermana— me incorporé y tiré de mi pantalón para acomodar mi erección, Anastasia intentó reponerse, sus mejillas estaban color escarlata. Bajó del auto Mía y después acomodó sus lentes de sol en el escote de su vestido y al vernos arqueó una ceja curiosa.

—Vaya, aquí están, ¿Conociste a mi madre?—pregunto al dejar un beso en la mejilla de Anastasia, ésta asintió y Mía me observó. — ¿Qué? ¿Y esas caras? —al pasar su mirada de mi hacía ella y viceversa sus ojos se abrieron como si nos hubiese pillado en algo—No me digan que...—se cubrió la boca con su mano para callar una risa.

—Mía—solté en un tono de advertencia. Anastasia intentó incorporarse.

—Yo...tengo que...sí, sí, yo tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego, Mía—Anastasia se acercó a despedirse de mi hermana. Me lanzó una mirada sin saber cómo despedirnos.  
Mía se quejó.

—Vaya par de hipócritas...—Anastasia enrojeció aún más al comentario de Mía.

—Lo veo mañana en la oficina, señor Grey...—Asentí sin decir nada, Mía soltó una risa irónica mientras me esquivaba para avanzar hacía el hospital.

—Han follado en el baño del hospital quien sabe cuántas veces y siguen hablándose de «usted»—Gritamos al mismo tiempo Anastasia y yo.

—¡Mía!—siguió su camino murmurando algo que no escuchamos.

—Disculpa a mi hermana...

—No te preocupes, la conozco...—me arrebató su bolsa de mi mano ya casi olvidando que yo la tenía. Retomó su búsqueda y dio con las llaves. —Me marcho...

Sus ojos azules me contemplaron por un breve momento más de lo normal.

—Te veo mañana en la oficina...

—Por supuesto...

Entró a su auto y sin darme cuenta estaba contemplando como salía del estacionamiento, metí las manos en mi bolsillo y me volví a mis espaldas para entrar al hospital, pero para mi sorpresa estaba mi padre de brazos cruzados en la entrada.

¿Por qué sonríe? Caminé hacía él.

—¿Puedo saber por qué esa sonrisa?—mi padre movió los hombros de arriba hacia abajo sin decir nada pero la sonrisa se expandía mucho más. Imaginé por donde iba… ¿Me habrá visto arrinconar a Anastasia? Sudé frío por segundos, me repuse inmediatamente y cambié el tema.

—¿Ya despertó mi madre?

—Sí, está con tu hermana tendrás que esperar a que salga… ¿Puedo tomar el atrevimiento de preguntar algo?—El escalofrío me recorrió.

—¿Es de mi madre?—arrugó su frente y negó—¿Es de la empresa?—negó de nuevo confundido—¿Es de mi vida personal—entonces entendió, asintió lentamente sin dejar de sonreír.—Entonces estoy en todo mi derecho de no contestar.

Negó divertido, al ver la intención de seguir avanzando puso su mano en mi hombro para detenerme.

—Sé que tu vida privada es un misterio para nosotros que somos tu familia, pero me gustaría decir algo: Tengo esperanza de que poco a poco encuentres esa felicidad, hijo.

No dije nada a sus palabras, pero sabía muy dentro de mí que mi propio padre sabía que yo creía que la felicidad no estaba hecha para mí. Pero sus palabras calaron dentro de mí, haciendo un pequeño agujero por el cual salió un destello de luz. ¿Acaso era posible tener esa felicidad tan anhelada?

—Iré a la cafetería. —corté el momento, el asintió a mis palabras y bajó su mano lento y seguro.

—Ve, yo iré a la casa por más ropa para tu madre—y sin más, se marchó.

«Bueno, creo que has sido muy aguafiestas con el momento de tu padre, Grey» Mi padre había insistido hasta el cansancio en acercarse a mí durante años, pero inconscientemente existía una barrera a mí alrededor que los alejaba. Por más que insistieron en llevarme a psicólogos y hacer terapias, la barrera no se derrumbaba. Y ahora, sentía que me estaba haciendo algo vulnerable ante la presencia de Anastasia, la atracción que sentía por ella era inimaginable, no tenía ninguna idea de lo que era pero al mismo tiempo tenía temor en descubrirlo.

Después de una hora esperando afuera de la habitación de mi madre, mi mente vagó. No me había dado cuenta que sonreía como estúpido mientras terminaba de tomar mi café. Las imágenes de mis encuentros con Anastasia eran algo nuevo para mi. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos, los ruidos antes de llegar al clímax, sus dedos pellizcando mi ropa. Pero algo me hacía sonreír aún más: Los domingos en el nuevo piso que había comprado.

Durante el trayecto me preguntaba: ¿Con que fin has comprado el piso, Grey? ¿Cuántas veces me lo pregunté? Miles. Pero solo me pude imaginar un lugar donde podía hacer y deshacer con Anastasia, un lugar neutro para nuestros encuentros, de vez en cuando pasar el rato, o inclusive una tarde, podríamos tener un día a la semana de películas o de juegos de mesa. Cerré los ojos, apreté el puente de mi nariz mientras negaba en silencio.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Grey? ¿Una relación? ¿Ser un monógamo que juega scrabble sentados en el piso de la sala?

Mierda. Mi respuesta era: «Sí»


	22. Chapter 22

Realmente lo quería pero solamente con ella, podía imaginarla con mi camisa, descalza y sin nada de ropa interior debajo-una imagen demasiado caliente- su cabello castaño desparramado por la almohada mientras ríe por mis caricias bajo las costillas, un punto sensible de su cuerpo que la hace estremecer y romper en risa. Algo que recientemente lo había descubierto.

—¿En qué tanto piensas, Grey?—regresé a mi realidad y pude ver a mi hermana de pie frente a mí con una sonrisa.

Negué rápido.

—En nada que te incumba, Mía.

—Oh, sí y me incumbe mucho, ¿Piensas en Anastasia?—levanté mi mirada de irritación.

—Mía, detente.

—Mira, seré clara. Anastasia es una de las mujeres que más admiro y aparte de ello, es mi mejor amiga. Conozco su vida como la palma de mi mano, sé sus debilidades, sus fortalezas, sus sueños, sus metas y entre otras cosas de chicas.—Arrugué mi entrecejo…intrigado. Mía se había metido en mi mente sin darme cuenta y había dejado esa semilla de «curiosidad»

—¿Cosas de chicas?—maldije al darme cuenta que la pregunta que estaba formulando dentro de mi cabeza salió en automático por mi boca primero. Ella sonrió triunfadora, se sentó a mi lado y cruzó su pierna sobre la otra y tomó aire.

—Sí, muchas cosas de chicas, esas que solo las mejores amigas saben.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Calla, no preguntes Grey, no preg…

—¿Cómo qué?—maldición la curiosidad empezaba a picar dentro de mi cabeza con más fuerza.

—Cosas privadas, esas de las cuales si es posible una se la lleva a la tumba. —Me volví hacía ella.

—¿Tiene secretos?

—Como… todos, Grey. Así como yo, así como…tú. —sentí comezón en esa cicatriz que siempre cargo conmigo. Mi pasado era un asco, era algo de lo cual no me sentía orgulloso, inclusive el solo ir a ese lugar me ocasionaba escalofríos, resurgía el odio, la ira y sobre todo la decepción de mí mismo.

—No me interesa saber secretos de nadie. Así que detente en este momento, Mía Grey. —sentí que su mirada intentaba buscar esa cicatriz.

—El pasado, es el pasado Christian. Lo más importante es lo que vas hacer en el presente y como mirarás el futuro.

—¿Por qué pienso que tú sabes algo y con eso empezarás a torturarme?—Mía abrió los ojos como platos y pude ver decepción mezclado con dolor. Retiró su mirada de la mía.

—Yo jamás usaría tu pasado para presionarte de alguna manera. No soy tan cruel como «esa…» —se detuvo en seco.

El aire escapó de mis pulmones y sentí un golpe en el centro de mi estómago. Realmente sabía algo de mi pasado y esto empezaba a confirmarlo. La manera en que me mira…

—¿Cómo…?—no pude seguir hablando, temía en descubrir que ella supiera de mí pasado con Elena. Me puse de pie bruscamente y me volví para enfrentarla. — ¿De qué «esa» hablas?

Se cruzó de brazos y su mirada se encontró con la mía.

—No voy abrir esa cicatriz, Christian. Sé…—la voz se le cortó—sé lo que viviste, lo vi con mis propios ojos, una, dos, tres veces…

Cerré los ojos cuando el escalofrío erizó de terror todo mi cuerpo. Al abrirlos el escalofrío aún no se iba. Tragué con dificultad saliva y miré a nuestro alrededor, no quería que alguien escuchara algo.

—¿De qué mierdas hablas?—apreté mis dientes al sentir que empezaban a castañear de la ira y el miedo.

—De «eso». Tú sabes de qué y no me hagas decirlo en voz alta por qué hasta a mí me duele.

—¿De qué mierdas hablas, Mía?—repetí con dureza la pregunta. Ella se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos. Tenía que decirme algo…

—No pienso hablar de ello, quizás en otro momento. ¿Te parece?—sus intenciones de marcharse se esfumaron cuando mis manos automáticamente se fueron a sus antebrazos y detuvieron su huida.

—Quiero que me digas en estos momentos lo que sabes.

—Te he dicho que…

Se detuvo. Su mirada veía más allá de mí.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes dos? ¿Están peleando de nueva cuenta? Creí que había hecho las paces.

«Elliot»

—Nada, no pasa nada. Solo es Christian—su mirada regresa a mí—no quiere aceptar que Anastasia le mueve el piso. —bajé mis manos bruscamente de sus antebrazos, me volví hacía Elliot quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ya sabía, a primeras se nota, ¿Tendremos una cuñada pronto?—el ambiente se hizo tenso para mí, tenía el sabor amargo en mi boca del miedo de lo que mi hermana pequeña podría tener en sus manos. ¿Qué quiso decir con «una, dos, tres veces….»? ¿Acaso ella fue quien…?

Mierda. ¿Eso es posible? Solo tenía diez años…

Elliot agitó su mano frente a mí interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Me marcho.

—¿No vas a entrar a ver a nuestra madre? Te está esperando.

Mierda, no quería entrar así, no quería descubrirme ante su mirada que siempre quiere buscar alguna respuesta a algo. Me volví hacía mi hermana y con el dedo índice la señalé.

—Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.—Mía miró hacia Elliot y después regresó hacía mí.

—En este momento no es el indicado, pero sí, tendremos esa conversación.


	23. Chapter 23

Realmente me daba temor hablar con ella, pero pese a eso, necesitaba su versión. No dije nada, tomé aire y me volví hacía Elliot.

—Mi padre ha ido por ropa a casa, entro y saldré un rato a arreglar unas cosas.

—Está bien, he traído comida para los cuatro, ¿Sigue Anastasia aquí?—Negué y la irritación creció en mí. ¿Por qué pregunta por ella?

—No.

—Ella se ha marchado hace rato. Pero podría comerlo en su lugar—Mía sonrió al ver el gesto divertido de Elliot. Salí hacía el pasillo y entré a los servicios. Me lavé la cara para calmar el dolor punzante que me estaba comiendo por dentro. Levanté el rostro hacía el espejo…algo en mí había empezado a rondar. ¿Cómo cerrar un pasado doloroso? Alejarlo por completo de mi vida. ¿Cómo? Pero de algo estaba seguro, no quería que Anastasia si quiera rozara con mi pasado y no quería a Elena rondando por mi presente. Lo contaminaría.

Me sequé mi rostro con una toalla, busqué mi móvil y marqué a Taylor.

—Sí, señor Grey.

—¿Dónde está Elena?

—Se encuentra en la estética, el personal que la vigila me ha dado el reporte hace diez minutos. ¿Ocupa algo?

—Sí, necesito que me lleves, espera en la entrada, en diez minutos salgo.

—Sí, señor Grey.

Colgué.

Caminé hacía la habitación de mi madre, entré en silencio y al acercarme, sus ojos estaban cerrados, me volví para irme.

—Detente. ¿A dónde crees qué vas? ¿Qué no has entrado a verme?

—Creí qué…

—No creas nada, ven, toma asiento. —Hice lo que me pidió como si fuese a ser regañado.

—Tengo que salir hacer unas diligencias, pero regresaré para quedarme contigo toda la noche.

—No es necesario, tu padre se quedará. ¿Esas «diligencias» se tratan de Anastasia?—Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No me hagas reprenderte por hacer ese tipo de gesto, sabes lo que pienso de eso.

—No tienes por qué alterarte, recuerda tu estado—la reprendí.

—Está bien, pero quiero saber algo.

—Dime madre.

—¿Has pensando en lo que te dije en la cocina de la casa? ¿Has encontrado dueña del anillo de las diez generaciones?—Me quedé en silencio. Ahora empezaba a sentirme algo presionado.

—Madre, es un tema que no quiero tocar.

—A no señor, hice una promesa, ¿Acaso tengo que recordártela?

—No, no es necesario y no, no la he encontrado. Y si actúas de esta manera, lo único que harás es que le entregue el anillo a Elliot.—Entrecerró los ojos y me lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—No te atrevas, Christian Trevelyan Grey. No provoques a una madre a ponerse en ese plan, porqué saldrás perdiendo, eso te lo aseguro.

—Mira, no quiero discutir, no en esta situación. —Se hizo un silencio entre nosotros.

—Me gusta Anastasia—suavizó su rostro y eso provocó una sonrisa fugaz en mis labios, pero lamentablemente ella se dio cuenta. —Extrañaba ver una sonrisa en tus labios, hijo. Años sin poder mirarla…

Sentí como se perdía en sus pensamientos y eso provocó nostalgia en mí.

—Tengo que salir, pero prometo antes de irme al departamento pasar por aquí…

—¿Podrías pedirle a Anastasia que venga a verme mañana?

—Ella tiene un trabajo madre.

—Tú eres el jefe, tienes poder. Tienes personal altamente capacitado para cubrirla…. —Tomé aire y luego lo expulse dramáticamente al ver como instalaba esa mirada encantadora—¿Puede ser por la tarde?—insistió.

—Está bien. Le diré que adelante trabajo para que tenga la tarde libre y pueda venir a verte.—Ella sonrió…

—Gracias hijo.

—Solo con una condición.

—¿Ahora pones condiciones a tu madre? Es aberrante eso Christian Trevelyan Grey. ¿Quién te ha enseñado tal cosa?

—Tú.

—Bueno, en ese caso lo acepto, ¿Qué condición?

—No trabajes de «casamentera» con ella. —detuve las palabras dudando en si decirlas en voz alta y a mi madre—en serio, lo digo en serio. Cómo tú dices, si el destino existe, deja que trabaje él mismo sin ayuda. Si le hablas de algún tema así, puede que huya. Y… —tomé aire y luego lo solté rindiéndome—…no quiero eso.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y su mirada se transformó. Buscó mi mano y la apretó cálidamente.

—Está bien, solo deja que pueda conocerla mejor. Prometo no hablar de nada, solo quiero conocer a la mujer que…—se le cortó la voz

—No nos adelantemos, madre. No quiero que tengas esperanzas de algo que puede que no funcione.

—¿Tú quieres que funcione?—Contesté sin pensar.

—Sí.—Tragué saliva con dificultad, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con mi madre ni con nadie de mi vida privada.

—Tengo que irme, Taylor me espera.

—Si hijo, ve. —se limpió una lágrima discretamente.

—Te amo madre, nunca lo olvides.

—Y yo a ti hijo.

Besé su coronilla, salí de la habitación hecho un manojo de nervios por nuestra plática. ¿Es un avancé, no? Hablé de algo privado con mi madre, algo que dudaba poder hablar en un millón de años.

¿Acaso es por Anastasia? ¿Podría ser ella quién ha tirado unos ladrillos menos de mi muro?

No lo sé…


	24. Chapter 24

Esperé en el auto hasta que el último cliente saliera de la estética «La esclava». Estaba completamente decidido en romper todo lazo con Elena Lincoln a pesar de qué mí seguía aferrada a tenerla de amistad, ¿Cómo decirle que su mejor amiga le hizo ciertas atrocidades a su pequeño travieso? No, la podría perder. Y ahora no quería que «ese» pasado arruinara lo que estaba encontrando.

—Señor Grey, ha salido el último cliente. —tomé aire y lo solté lentamente para calmar mi acelerado corazón y el nudo que se estaba empezando a establecer en el centro de mi estómago. ¡Vamos Grey! ¡Tú puedes!

—Gracias. Espérame aquí—bajé del auto, crucé la calle y toqué la puerta, el letrero «cerrado» quedaba frente a mí, toqué de nuevo y apareció Elena bajando de las escaleras elegantemente. Pude notar la sorpresa en su rostro, una sonrisa apareció como si esta visita demostrara alguna debilidad secreta por ella. Si solo supiera el motivo de mi presencia…

Sus dedos largos, pálidos y casi arrugados tiraron de las manijas dobles de la puerta de cristal.

—Vaya sorpresa, pasa Christian—entré intentando que no rozara alguna parte de mi cuerpo con el de ella.

—Necesitamos hablar, Elena.

—Sí querido, pasemos a la oficina.—escuché como cerró con el sistema de seguridad, no entendí por qué me alarmó, intenté no hiperventilar por el pánico que me provocaba estar encerrado junto con ella. Cerré los ojos por fracciones de segundos intentando alejar esos pensamientos siniestros de mi mente.

Entramos en la oficina, dejé la puerta abierta, no era necesario también cerrarla. Se sentó en la sala de cuero que se encontraba en el interior, cruzó la pierna y me hizo un gesto con su mano para que tomara asiento.

—Estoy bien así, no tardaré mucho. —me acerqué al mueble de las bebidas y me serví dos dedos de Bourbon, mi favorito. Agité el vaso y tomé un pequeño trago, sentí como me quemaba la garganta.—Voy a terminar nuestra sociedad.—Sus ojos se abrieron por sorpresa a mis palabras, se levantó y puso las manos en sus caderas.

—¿Qué? ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso, Christian!

Sonreí.

—Si puedo, créeme. —otro pequeño trago.

—¿Me vas a dejar en la calle?

—No es mi culpa si no aprendiste ahorrar de todo los millones que te he dado, Elena. Necesito que te presente el próximo lunes en mi empresa, la cita con mis abogados es a las 9 de la mañana, si quieres llevar a los tuyos no tengo problema con ello.

Un tercer trago y dejé el vaso en el mueble.

—No…—negaba entre lágrimas—No lo vas hacer, ¿Sabes por qué? —Moví mis hombros en señal de que no me importaba, pero igual le daría una respuesta:

—Creo que la deuda que tienes conmigo que suman más de 42 millones es una buena causa para terminar mi sociedad contigo, el hecho que mi madre esté de tu lado…—moví la mano en el aire—no quiere decir que tenga que cargar contigo el resto de mi vida. La deuda que tuve contigo se ha pagado hace años, no te debo nada al contrario podría perdonarte los 42 millones si tan solo desaparecieras de mi vida por completo, ¿Lo harías?—Se acercó a mí a paso lento, intenté no preocuparme por ello.

—Eres mi sumiso, siempre lo serás.

—No, nunca lo fui y NUNCA, escúchalo bien, NUNCA lo seré. —espeté cargado de ira.

—Tú familia se enterará de todo lo que hicimos.

—Será lo que TÚ me hiciste, creo que en ese caso no quedarías tan bien parada, toda la sociedad te señalaría… —fingí buscar una palabra— una pedófila.

—Tenías edad para decir NO.

—¡No! ¡Sólo tenía quince malditos años! ¡Un maldito adolescente que por error chocó el auto de su padre! Siempre con tu amenaza qué sacabas a relucir, ¿Sabes algo? ya me está aburriendo este tema, lunes a las 9 de la mañana—me volví hacía la salida y sin verlo venir me rodeó por la espalda, me congelé en el lugar, sentí como el escalofrío me recorría desde los pies hasta mi cabeza. Quería alejarme, pero me había bloqueado por segundos. Las imágenes de ella golpeándome desnudo y el resto de las escenas cruzaron sin tener piedad de mí.

—Sabes que no puedo estar sin ti… eres y siempre serás ese jovencito que nos daba placer, el que me provocaba largos e intensos orgasmos con su boca y…

Me solté inmediatamente de su agarre como si quemara.

—¡No me vuelvas a tocar!—le amenacé con mi dedo índice.

—No voy a alejarme si es tu plan. ¿Acaso es por la tipa que dice ser tu novia? —espetó cargada de veneno.

—No es mi novia.—solté.

—¿Entonces por qué se llenó la boca diciendo eso? ¡Incluso me atacó en el baño! ¡Dijo que me alejara de ti o me iba a enfrentar a las consecuencias! ¡ELLA NO ES NADIE!

¿Quién mierdas es para decir eso?

—¡ELLA ES MI PROMETIDA!—Palideció a mi respuesta y yo me sorprendí al decir esas palabras sin filtro.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has escuchado.—Intentó acercarse pero puse una mano para bloquearla.

—¡NOO! ¡NOO! ¡ELLA ES UNA ZORRA! ¡ELLA SOLO QUIERE TU DINERO! ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR CON ELLA! ¡YO TE AMO, YO TE AMO CHRISTIAN!

—Deja de decir estupideces, solo te voy a repetir que no te quiero cerca de ella y si te atreves a si quiera tocar un pelo de mi familia y de ella, créeme cuando digo que te voy a destrozar.

—¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE CASES CON ELLA! ¡TÚ ERES MÍO! ¡SOLO MÍO! ¡NO TE VAS A CASAR! ¡YO ME VOY A ENCARGAR DE ESO! ¡AÚN NO ME CONOCES! ¡NO SABES LO QUE PUEDO HACER!—salí de la oficina escuchando sus gritos de histeria. Bajé las escaleras escuchando como se escuchaba el vidrio hacerse añicos, le hice señas a Taylor a través de los grandes ventanales de cristal. Bajó del auto y se acercó, quité la clave de seguridad y abrí la puerta.

—Quiero seguridad 24/7 con Anastasia. No quiero que se acerque—señalé hacía las escaleras camino a la segunda planta—esa maldita mujer. ¡No la quiero cerca de ella!

—Sí señor Grey—tomó su móvil e hizo llamadas. Elena seguía gritando en la planta alta como loca histérica.

Pasé mi mano repetidamente por mi cabello, era la primera vez que me enfrentaba de esta manera a Elena, estaba decidido a sacarla de una vez por todas de mi vida.


	25. Chapter 25

Mi personal de seguridad junto con Taylor se encargaron de Elena, iba camino a mi departamento sumergido en la música instrumental, pero cuando reaccioné estaba estacionando afuera del edificio de Anastasia, quería entender el porqué de mi atracción por ella, había pensado en el transcurso del camino que desde hace dos años que la había conocido siempre estaba provocando este tipo de sentimiento en mí, la manera en que lo asociaba a otro sentimiento. ¿Era real lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ella? Fijé la mirada en la entrada del edificio, estaba pensando en solo quedarme unos minutos y podría retirarme a mi departamento, a su soledad y al vacío que ahora estaba empezando a notar. Dos minutos después apareció Anastasia en un conjunto deportivo, cargaba una bolsa a su pecho; no lo pensé ni dos veces, bajé del auto, crucé el tráfico de la noche y cuando puse el pie en la acera, ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar al edificio.

—Anastasia—Ella se giró a mi dirección y sus ojos fueron de sorpresa.

—Grey, ¿Qué haces aquí?—abrió los ojos de más segundos después— ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está bien tu madre?

Sonreí al ver que realmente estaba preocupada.

—Sí, está todo bien, pasaba por el barrio y me detuve al verte venir...—arrugué mi entrecejo al escucharme en voz alta y era estúpido, ella sonrió irónica—Bueno, vine...

—Está bien, ¿Quieres subir?

—No, no—busca un pretexto, Grey—tengo unos pendientes que hacer…

—¿Has cenado ya?

—No…—negué lentamente. Ella sonrió triunfante.

—Entonces, sube. Te invito a cenar comida italiana y te aseguro que le encantará a tu exigente paladar.

—Es que yo…—nada venía a mi mente, ella se acercó un poco más hasta dejar que la bolsa que cargaba entre sus brazos y contra su pecho me rozara.

—Nada de pretextos, Grey. Solo es una cena, tampoco es que te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

«Ríndete, amigo»

Sus ojos azules me miraron detenidamente y los entrecerró al ver que no podía articular alguna palabra. Empujo la bolsa hacía mi pecho.

—Puedes ayudar.

Mis manos tomaron la bolsa y entré detrás de ella hacía el departamento. En silencio llegamos hasta la puerta, tomó las lleves y abrió, la seguí hasta la cocina dejando en la barra la bolsa.

—¿Sabes cocinar?—fue lo primero que vino a mi mente para romper el silencio. Ella hizo un ruido con su garganta y a la vez asintió con una sonrisa.

—Me encanta cocinar, me considero buena en esto. ¿Tú sabes cocinar?—Preguntó mientras comenzaba a lavar la verdura en el fregadero, negué. No había pensado en tomar una que otra clase en mi tiempo libre, para eso le pagaba a Gail.

—Nunca me ha atraído cocinar. Ni siquiera para mi familia…—confesé mientras miraba el interior de la bolsa—¿Quieres que te pase algo de aquí?—señalé la bolsa.

—No, ya tengo todo listo. Solo me faltaba una ensalada, el resto está en el horno.

El aroma que desprendía había llamado mi atención desde que había entrado al departamento y sentí como mi estómago comenzaba a revolotear del hambre. Me pasó los manteles de la mesa mientras con los guantes de tela llevaba una sartén grande al centro de la mesa, luego una canasta de pan, dos copas y un vino.

—Lávate las manos, Grey—sonreí a su comentario, me hizo recordar a mi madre.

Lo hice en el fregadero y mientras tomaba la toalla para secarme las manos, en el frigorífico estaba lleno de fotografías.

«Paisajes, selfie, sonrisas, grupo de amigos y una que llamó mi atención: una mujer y un hombre ya mayores detrás de ella: ¿Los padres?»

—Ellos son mis padres—contestó mi pregunta mientras su dedo señalaba la foto, me volví hacía ella al tiempo que ella contemplaba nostálgica la foto.

—¿Viven en la ciudad?—pregunté curioso. Esta vez no había investigado más allá de su experiencia laboral, en su momento no me interesaba y ahora… tenía curiosidad por saber más de ella.

—Ellos fallecieron hace cuatro años en San Francisco en un accidente, algo sucedió en el barco donde estaban navegando un fin de semana, simplemente explotó. Las autoridades dicen que fue un accidente debido a una falla en el motor haciendo que explotara con un corto algo así. Después de su muerte, a los meses me mudé aquí a Seattle, después entré a Grey House y dos años después aquí sigo.

Estaba en silencio contemplando su rostro que no dejaba de mirar y acariciar la foto, sentí como el nudo se expandía por mi estómago, algo me empujaba a tomarla entre mis brazos y acariciarla, pero no estaba seguro si era apropiado y el temor al rechazo se hizo presente:

«Mejor no te muevas, Grey.»


	26. Chapter 26

—A la mesa, se enfría la cena.

Susurró dejando una última mirada a la foto, la seguí sin decir nada más. La música instrumental comenzó a sonar en el fondo, sentí un poco más de familiaridad no entendí por qué, escuché las notas de Chopin #9, mi favorita, vaya, tenemos algo en común. Abrió la tapadera del gran sartén que estaba en el centro de la mesa, mi boca estuvo a punto de caer en la superficie de la mesa.

—Lasaña de carne con doble ración de queso gratinado—anunció—espero no seas intolerante a los quesos…

Negué sin dejar de mirar el plato.

—¡Se ve exquisito, Wow!—soltó una risa cuando me volví hacía ella, estaba confundido.

—Disculpa—se cubrió la boca con su mano para callar la risa—es que me encantó tu reacción. Pásame tu plato, ¿quieres vegetales al vapor? ¿Ensalada?

Estaba haciendo saliva en exceso el solo ver esa lasaña y fue entonces cuando supe que realmente tenía mucha hambre, comencé a organizar mentalmente mi rutina con Bastille, necesitaría quemar todas estas deliciosas calorías.

Anastasia tomó mi plato y puso una porción grande de lasaña y vegetales al vapor, serví las copas de vino y la cena se hizo demasiado agradable, teníamos plática de todo, descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común, después repetimos de todo hasta terminar la gran sartén de lasaña.

—¿Tienes cupo para el postre, Grey?—abrí los ojos como platos.

Soltó una carcajada.

—¿Crees qué…?—asomé mi estómago por encima de la mesa entre risas ella seguía limpiando las lágrimas mientras caminaba hacía la cocina.

—Sí, tienes que probarlo, no importa si dejas, lo guardaré—intentó calmar su risa, salió de la cocina con un contenedor de vidrio entre las manos, lo acercó a mí.—Este es el postre más delicioso que vas a probar, es receta de mi familia por generaciones. Yo soy la última que tiene en sus manos esta receta…ven, vamos a la sala.

Me levanté y nos dejamos caer en el sofá, era demasiado cómodo, se sentó a mi lado, se volvió hacía mí, dejando su espalda en el brazo del sillón, levantó sus piernas y las dejó sobre mi regazo, automáticamente las tomé mientras mi mirada estaba sobre el postre, tomó una cuchara y cuando lo destapó quedé impresionado.

—Chocolate a la Steele.—dijo acompañado de una sonrisa orgullosa.—Es una capa de nieve, queso crema, la receta secreta, esa no se dice—levantó y bajo las cejas repetidamente con una sonrisa—capa de helado de vainilla, chocolate blanco, un tipo de panecillo relleno de crema dulce y una última capa de chocolate y crema de fresa. ¿Listo?

Arrugué mi frente confundido.

—¿Para qué?—ella no respondió, tomó la cuchara, tomó una porción grande y la acercó a mis labios, sin dejar de mirarla abrí mi boca y acepté el bocado, al comenzar a degustarlo, no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos y un gruñido se escuchó. Apenas abrí los ojos y Anastasia dejó el contenedor de cristal sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala y se puso de pie, se puso horcajadas sobre mí, terminé de pasar el postre sin dejar de mirarla.

—Quiero probar el postre—su lengua limpió la orilla de mi labio, luego el mismo gesto del otro lado, me rodeó por el cuello, sus ojos azules me escanearon, sus dedos se metieron entre mi cabello. Tiró de él de un movimiento que me hizo levantar mi barbilla, sus dientes la mordisquearon, cerré los ojos al sentir como mandaba una señal a mi miembro ya duro que tiraba de mis pantalones.

—Ana…—no pude terminar de decir su nombre cuando sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, la piel se me erizó cuando empezó a mordisquear, gemí sin poderlo evitar.—Ana…—susurré de nuevo, pero ella simplemente me ignoró, ella estaba a cargo del momento y eso me empezaba a gustar.

—Tú…—se separó de mí mientras desabotonaba mi camisa, bajó su mirada y acarició su sexo sobre la tela y acarició mi dura erección a través del pantalón—Tú, todo tú haces que te deseé, me haces pensar en ti a cada maldito minuto del día, pensando ¿Cuándo estará dentro de mí? ¿Cuándo me va a empotrar contra los azulejos? ¿Cuándo me…?—Sentí como la temperatura aumentaba en segundos, sus dedos traviesos se fueron a los botones de mi pantalón, se movió para sacar mi erección que apuntaba a lo alto, sus manos lo acariciaron y no pude evitar de nueva cuenta callar mi gemido. Ella enloqueció, cuando abrí mis ojos se bajó de mi regazó y se metió entre mis piernas.

—Espera, espera…—intenté detenerla, estaba a punto de estallar. Su boca entró en mi miembro decidida a hacerlo, chupo, lameteo y su lengua recorrió de abajo hacia arriba, sus manos acariciaban mis testículos, un pensamiento llegó a mí.

«¿Cómo mierdas sabe cómo hacer una mamada?»


	27. Chapter 27

Sus ojos vivaces mostraban un tipo de orgullo, sentí como estuve a punto de llegar pero el pensamiento cruzó de nueva cuenta, la ira me envolvió de solo pensar que ha hecho mamadas a otros, «mierda» el solo pensarlo de nuevo me enfurecía, me incliné y la levanté bruscamente, sus ojos mostraban confusión.

—¿Lo he hecho mal? Si es así, disculpa, ese artículo no daba muchas explicaciones de como…—sentí un alivio por todo mi cuerpo, sonreí el solo imaginarla buscando información de: «Como hacer sexo oral»

—Vas muy bien, ahora es mi turno—sonrió, la levanté sombre mis hombros al mismo tiempo que gritó de la sorpresa.

—Espera, espera…—soltó—lleva el postre.

Lo tomé con la mano libre y nos encaminamos hacía su habitación. Entré y la dejé caer sobre el medio de su cama gigante. Dejé el postre en su mesa de noche.

—Quítate la ropa.

—Quítamela tú—desafió, eso me hizo sonreír.

—Anastasia—advertí.

—Christian—regresó la advertencia.

—¿No te desvestirás?—terminé de retirarme toda la ropa hasta estar desnudo totalmente, su ojos se dilataron del deseo y después mordió su labio cuando su mirada se posó en mi miembro duro.

Se levantó, se desvistió sin retirar su mirada de la mía.

—Mi cama, mis reglas, Grey.

Quedé sorprendido, ¿Acaso me dejará de sorprenderme algún día? Espero que no.

—Está bien, lo respeto.

Arqueó una ceja y me señaló que me acostara en el centro de la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo iba a terminar esta noche, el solo pensar me puse más duro.

—Quiero degustar mi postre—levanté la mirada hacía ella.

—¿Vas a comer primero? Creo que estábamos en algo en estos momentos, Anastasia.

—Sí, lo sé. —caminó hasta la mesa de noche, tomó el postre y se metió la cuchara lleno de él a la boca. Lo saboreó gimiendo. Estaba embelesado por ese acto. Endureciéndome a más no poder.

—Si sigues así, esto terminará mucho antes.

—Quiero…—caminó hasta mi—degustar mi…—tomó la cuchara, la enterró en el contenedor de cristal y sacó una bola grande, estiró la mano y sin imaginar lo que vendría, dejó caer el contenido del resto del contenedor en mi cuerpo, brinqué al sentir el helado en mi piel.

—…postre. Y el postre eres tú, Grey.

Mi mirada se conectó con la suya y pese a lo frío del postre sobre mí piel, me excitó como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho una mujer.

Tiré de ella hacía mí embarrándonos completamente, la besé, la acaricié y embarré su rostro de chocolate, sus pechos fueron mi lienzo y comencé a embarrar por todo su cuerpo el postre y comencé a lamer, ella hizo lo mismo hasta que su boca acaparó la mía, deseosa, hambrienta…

Entré en ella lento y pausado, su cuerpo arqueado bajo el mío, sus labios entreabiertos, sus gemidos, sus jadeos y su piel erizada cuando llegaba a su propio orgasmo era digno de ver, de disfrutar y de volver a provocar miles de veces más.

Simplemente podía conectarme con ella sin proponérmelo, después de unas horas haber follado, de haber hecho el amor, estaba abrazado a ella, mi pecho con su espalda, mi barbilla en la curva de su cuello y hombro, quedamos exhaustos.

—¿Estás dormida?

Su respiración era estable, subía y bajaba; mis pensamientos regresaron a lo de hace unas horas, cerré los ojos poco a poco arrullándome con su respiración y el latido de su corazón…

Sin darme cuenta mis labios se abrieron...

—Te quiero, Anastasia…—las palabras salieron en un débil susurro.


	28. Chapter 28

**ANASTASIA PV**

—¿Estás dormida?

Estuve a punto de contestar pero mi cuerpo estaba tan envuelto junto al suyo que estaba en una nube de relajación extrema, no podía mover ni mis pensamientos, sentí como su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, entreabrí mis ojos para mirar la hora: 4:56 am… y antes de cerrarlos por completo…—Te quiero, Anastasia…. —era un débil susurro.

Abrí los ojos a punto de salir de su órbita, mi corazón se aceleró, no me moví, hasta podía jurar que dejé de respirar:

« ¿Había escuchado bien?»

Intenté dormir pero mi mente se repetía: «Te quiero, Anastasia» un tic apareció en mi ojo derecho, ¡Deja de pensar! Debió de ser el momento, o lo dijo sin pensar… Era un lío dentro de mi cabeza, pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza.

La luz golpeaba mi rostro, intenté removerme al sentir pegajoso mi cuerpo, los últimos acontecimientos llegaron de golpe y sentí un apretón en mi trasero, abrí los ojos. Era Christian todo embarrado de chocolate, sus ojos grises brillaban divertidos, negué intentando levantarme por orden de mi vejiga llena.

—Baño…

Murmuré cuando intentó retenerme con más fuerza contra la cama.

—Hambre…

Apenas pude reaccionar cuando entendí a lo que se refería, se deslizó hasta llegar a mi sexo lleno de… ¿Crema de fresa? ¿Chocolate?; Comenzó a torturarme con su lengua experta, cerré los ojos, mordí mi labio inferior y los dedos de los pies se retorcían contra la sabana. Gemí, jadeé, hasta supliqué. De una embestida estaba dentro de mí, la luz le daba en el rostro resaltando el color de sus ojos grises dilatados y sus ondulados rebeldes color cobrizo que se movían al ritmo de sus embestidas, una delicada capa de sudor empezaba a formarse en su frente, mis pechos bailoteaban de arriba hacia abajo, estaba a punto de llegar mi clímax cuando fui removida de mi lugar: Ahora yo montada encima de él, era la primera vez que estaba en esta posición desde que empezó mi aventura sexual con él.

—Muévete…—gruñó.

Empecé a moverme y las sensaciones era inexplicables, me moví más rápido buscando más fricción llevándome a un mar infinito de deseo, los gemidos aumentaban según me movía, sus manos abarcaron mis pechos al tiempo se inclinaba para llevarlos a su boca para chupar, succionar, lamer y tirar de ellos.

—Te…ves jodidamente caliente—aceleré más al estar camino a mi clímax. Su voz ronca, me ponía demasiado—Estoy…estoy a punto….vente conmigo—lancé mi cabeza a hacía atrás cuando el orgasmo se intensificó de una manera que me hizo temblar, las manos de Christian apretaron deliciosamente mi trasero.

—¡Ohh…! Christian…. —grité su nombre, me dejé caer encima de él, mi oreja contra su pecho, nuestras respiraciones alteradas, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda provocando que me volviera encender. Soplé contra mi cabello para poder retirarlo de mi rostro para mirar la hora de la mesa de noche: 6:52 am.

—Mierda.

—¡Ea! Es muy temprano para maldecir…—dejó un beso en mi cabello.

—Tenemos que trabajar…—maldije entre mí, no quería ir a trabajar, quería estar todo el día con él en mi cama… o en la suya.

—Lo sé, tengo que ir al hospital…

—Yo adelanté demasiado trabajo, pero «alguien» lo pasó todo hasta el día lunes…así que puedo escaparme unas horas para ir a ver a tu madre.

—Gracias por eso…

Sonreí. Me incorporé aún encima de él…

—Tú madre piensa qué…—me detengo. Es algo incómodo de decirlo, pero él me alienta.

—Dime, «Mi madre piensa qué…»

—Creé que puede haber algo entre los dos. —antes de que me interrumpa me adelanto—Sé que solo es sexo, encuentro casual… amigos que follan…—Pude ver como sus ojos se incendiaron y su quijada se tensaba.

—No somos «folla-amigos» Ya te lo había dejado claro en nuestro primer encuentro en el baño del hospital.

—Sí recuerdo que dijiste que no somos amigos como para llamarnos así y sí lo sé pero…

—Anastasia—advirtió.

—Vale, solo qué… no...—Niego sonrojándome a más no poder por lo que voy a decir—… no sé cómo ponerle a esto que estamos haciendo. Seamos sinceros por favor, si hablo temo que te pueda alejar con unas simples palabras, me la he estado pasando de lo mejor contigo, pero si…

—¿Hace cuánto que empezó esto?—no me dejó terminar, nos señaló con el dedo a ambos.

—Hace una semana y días—arrugué mi entrecejo recordando sus palabras susurrantes hace unas horas: «Te quiero, Anastasia» ¿Acaso ya podía sentir eso? No tenía experiencias con nadie en temas de relaciones, amor, sexo. Pensando bien, ¿Dónde mierdas estaba metida? ¿En qué mundo estaba viviendo?

—¿Anastasia?—agitó su mano frente a mi rostro.

—¿Si? Disculpa…—intenté bajarme de mi lugar encima de él, pero él me tomó de ambas manos para evitarlo.

—Puede ser que no sea el tiempo o el lugar apropiado para hablarlo, pero lo haré. Soy un hombre que nunca ha tenido una relación o novia, nunca he llevado a nadie a casa de mis padres, no soy muy fan de las relaciones, aunque todo puede cambiar—aún tenía mis manos con las suyas, sus ojos empezaron a dilatarse más—no sé si tú quieras…

Se detuvo.

—¿Quiera…qué?—pude ver su nerviosismo.

—Quieras tener una relación conmigo. Con tu jefe Grey el insoportable Dios del sexo.

Tragué dificultosamente. Lamí mis labios al sentir que se habían secado, el seguía mirándome detenidamente, sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por los costados de mis caderas…

—Eres mi jefe, ¿Sabes lo que dirían los demás al decirle que la directora de finanzas es la novia del dueño de la empresa? O dirían…—me interrumpió.

—¿Qué se ha sacado el premio mayor con una deliciosa ex-virgen castaña de ojos azules?—me sonrojé, comencé hacer círculos con mis dedos sobre el escaso bello que tenía sobre su pecho.

—Espera ¿Eso quiere decir qué…?—sus ojos bailaron de un lado para otro al captar mi respuesta oculta.

Torcí los labios como si aún lo estuviese pensando—No sé, tendré que pensarlo seriamente…soportarlo ahora como «novio» uy, tendré que pedir doble aumento—sus manos subieron a mi curva cerca de mis costillas y comenzó a mover sus dedos en esa área provocando que rompiera en risas y retorciéndome encima de él.

—¡¿Es entonces un «Sí, Grey —Dios del sexo—, seré tu novia»?!—la emoción con la que preguntaba era contagiosa, de un movimiento se puso encima de mí al cesar las cosquillas, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, mi risa había provocado lágrimas de las cuales estaba limpiando. Christian aguardaba en espera de mi respuesta.

—¿Habrá aumento?—las cosquillas volvieron—¡No! ¡No, ya, ya, ya Christian! ¡Sí, sí, mi respuesta es sí, basta, basta de cosquillas! ¡Me voy hacer pis!—dejó de hacer cosquillas y los besos aumentaron el calor, tomé su rostro con ambas manos y lo acaricié. Un gemido salió de su ronco pecho. Se separó de mí…

—Necesito festejar… dentro de ti…—mordió mi labio inferior.

—Tenemos trabajo…—gruñí al sentir el mordisco.

—Soy Grey: El Jefe nena—lo rodeé por el cuello y alcé mi pelvis para sentir fricción.

—Mi novio…es lo que eres en estos momentos «nene» recuerda, mi cama, mis reglas.

Lo atraje hacía mi con fuerza, mis labios lo devoraron con emoción. El entró en mí de un movimiento, nuestras pieles pegajosas, los corazones emocionados, el deseo, la pasión por uno eran los invitados en mi cama…


	29. Chapter 29

**CHRISTAN PV.**

 **Días después…**

—Puedo caminar, no me traten como una niña—ayudé a mi madre a subir a su cama, mi padre estaba dejando las maletas en el sillón del rincón de la habitación. Mía dejaba los medicamentos con la receta y los controles que debían llevar.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres comer?—preguntó mi padre mientras acomodaba la almohada en sus espaldas.

—Sí, estoy segura. ¿Dónde está Anastasia? Dijo que vendría…—quiso saber cuándo me encontró con la mirada.

—Ha tenido un contratiempo, no desesperes, vendrá en un rato más—solté mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de tres que adornaba dentro de la gran habitación de mis padres.

—¿Cuál es lo que tienes que decir, Christian? No has dejado más que solo intriga y curiosidad camino aquí…

Se quejó en un tono divertido y guiñando un ojo a mi madre.

—No se desesperen…

—¿La empresa está bien?—preguntó mi madre inmediatamente.

—Muy bien, gracias a Dios.

—¿Es algo…respecto a Anastasia?—quiso saber Mía. Negué en silencio, no quería que alertara a los demás, quería que realmente fuera sorpresa el anuncio de nuestro noviazgo. Era mi primera novia que traía a casa de mis padres y la primera en serlo.

Estaba emocionado pero como soy bueno para fingir, no se notó por mi rostro de frialdad.

—Vale, yo pensé que era algo…—dijo Mía decepcionada.

Nos adentramos en una conversación los cuatro mientras mi madre tomaba su medicamento y le revisaban la presión. Mía estaba a mi lado contando lo de su próximo viaje a París cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación de mi madre.

La cabeza de Elliot se asomó.

—¡Hola, familia! He llegado, ¿Adivinen a quien me eh encontrado estacionando su auto frente a la casa?

Arrugamos el entrecejo todos en espera de que nos dijera. Abrió la puerta por completo y tenía de la muñeca a Anastasia, ella se sonrojó al instante.

—¡Anastasia! ¡Ven hija, esperaba que vinieras! —la emoción de mi madre era emotiva, el decirle en unos momentos que por primera vez le estaba presentando a mi novia, me provocaba emoción.

Anastasia saludo a todos, menos a mí, así habíamos quedado para que no sospecharan algo de la noticia que daría.

—No seas grosero, Christian, ha llegado una invitada mía, debes de perdida mostrar la educación que te hemos dado—me reprendió mi madre. Me puse de pie, Elliot ocupo mí espacio y me acerqué a Anastasia que estaba tomando asiento al lado de mi madre en un sillón estilo victoriano.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Steele—Anastasia en un pose serio asintió.

—Buenas tardes, señor Grey—mi madre torció los labios.

—No me gusta tanta formalidad—se quejó mi madre. Estaba de pie a lado de Anastasia, me incliné, ella se giró hacía mí, tomé su rostro y le planté un beso en sus labios.

Escuché los jadeos de sorpresa.

Terminé mi beso, me reincorporé, el rostro de mi madre estaba de poema, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y su rostro comenzó a radiar felicidad.

Y yo lo había provocado.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Oh, Christian!—Anastasia se sonrojó, tomé su mano y la levanté del sillón, la puse a mi lado y frente a todos hable:

—Familia, les presento: Anastasia Steele, mi novia.

Los tres aplaudieron emocionados, los gritos de mi hermana se podrían escuchar desde aquí a China, mi padre nos felicitó a punto de romper en llanto, Elliot todo efusivo, cuando levantó en volandas a Anastasia, me irrité. El levantó las manos en rendición, pero luego me hizo sonreír con sus ocurrencias. Mi madre quería festejar, pero necesitábamos regresar al trabajo, teníamos una junta importante con los directivos de Hong Kong a las 7 de la noche. Pero el fin de semana próximo mi padre organizaría una «Parrillada estilo Grey» Ya quedaba menos de una semana para que Ross regresara a la empresa, ¿Se sorprendería cuando supiera que su «permiso» había unido a ciertas personas en una relación? Hasta podría jurar que había escuchado a Olivia decirle a Andrea que yo radiaba felicidad.

Había firmado todos los documentos para finiquitar la sociedad que tenía con Elena Lincoln, tendría por fin esa distancia, se quedó con una estética a petición de mi madre, pero el resto, se vendieron. Mi madre no entendía el porqué de mi acción pero resumí que a causa de la deuda de 45 millones de dólares, aunque mi madre desconocía totalmente la verdad, estuvo de acuerdo por fin en esta decisión. Sorprendido totalmente por su apoyo…

Mi mirada viajó a los demás, sentí como unos cuantos ladrillos más caían de mi gran muro, dónde estaría difícil destruir…eran los cimientos.

Aunque Elena la había alejado de mi vida, algo me decía que no confiara, ya que los cimientos se plantaban desde muy dentro, donde el pasado podría cobrar más fuerza para destruir mi presente y negarme un futuro…

Pero para eso…estaría preparado.


	30. Chapter 30

**DIEZ MESES DESPUÉS…**

—Aquí tienes los reportes.—Ross me miraba detenidamente cuando tomó la carpeta y la puso en su regazo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—asentí curiosa.

—¿Está todo bien con Christian?—sabía que notaba algo.

—Está molesto, pero ya se le pasará…—dije intentando no sonar preocupada.

—¿Todavía está molesto por lo de tu reunión con los de tu maestría?—asentí torciendo los labios.

—Cree que me encontraré con algún tipo y que luego le diré que todo terminó. Solo son sus celos…

—Christian Grey, celoso… ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Ha cambiado mucho estos diez meses… ¿Y no han… hablado de matrimonio? ¿Piensas en un futuro con él?

—¿He?…—curioso que preguntara.

—¿No quieres casarte?—se inclinó un poco más hacía mí.—¿Qué piensas del matrimonio?— Me recargué en el respaldo de la silla y extendí mi mano hacía Ross.

—Dámelo. —Ross mostró un gesto de confusión. —Ross… dámelo.—Advertí.

Torció los labios rindiéndose, metió su mano dentro de su escote y sacó un pequeño botón negro. Lo entregó en la palma de mi mano, lo observé detenidamente y luego lo acerqué a mis labios:

—Tienes que parar con esto, Grey. Ya hablamos acerca del matrimonio y sabes mi respuesta. —Le entregué el botón- micrófono a Ross.

—Lo siento, tenía que intentarlo.

—No te preocupes…

La puerta de mi oficina se abrió y entraba un Christian Grey podría decir que un poco apenado o avergonzado. Eso me conmovió, tenía seis semanas desde que el tema de «Matrimonio» había entrado en nuestras conversaciones. Había cedido a mudarme con él hace dos meses al departamento que según íbamos a pasar los domingos remodelando, había vendido el piso del Escala para invertir en un futuro proyecto del cual no me ha querido contar y yo había vendido mi departamento para invertir en el nuevo piso que íbamos a compartir juntos.

—Ross, puedes dejarnos a solas, ¿Por favor?—pidió Christian, Ross se puso de pie, se despidió y salió disparada con las carpetas contra su pecho. Ladeé el rostro mientras me preparaba para pelear con Christian. Se acercó hasta mi lado y dejó recargar su trasero en el escritorio.

—Sólo…—y sin mirarme dejó caer sus manos sobre su regazo. —Creo que he ido demasiado lejos…

—Efectivamente. —me puse de pie y me metí entre sus piernas, coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me acerqué a besarle la punta de su nariz. —¿Sabes que no necesito estar casada contigo para que puedas tener confianza en mí?

—En ti confío, pero en los demás no. El verte…—sus manos recorrió mi cintura y se posaron al final sobre mi trasero. —sé que todos desean lo que es mío.

—Soy tuya…

—Pero…

—Nada de «peros» no necesitamos un papel para ser felices, nene. —el me miró decepcionado.

—Soy feliz, pero el que lleves mi apellido lo triplicará y la de mi familia, ellos te adoran… ¿No te emociona el ir a buscar el vestido perfecto para casarte con este «Dios del sexo»?

—Christian…necesitamos hablar…—advertí. Necesitaba hablar de ese tema que estuve atrasando por días, tenía pánico, miedo.

Pensé unos minutos más, ¿Qué es lo que nos detenía? El miedo al matrimonio. Mis padres no eran el mejor ejemplo, sufrí demasiado y es algo que me aterraba pasar, ¿Y si es diferente esta situación? ¿Si Christian no cambia? Últimamente peleábamos por cosas insignificantes o sus celos posesivos. La desconfianza empezaba aflorar, por más que decía que en los demás es en quien no confiaba, en algún momento cambiaría de parecer. ¿Y si lo intento y llegamos a desconocernos? ¿O terminamos en un divorcio?

Desde qué estábamos juntos estos diez meses, la palabra «TE AMO» no había salido de nuestras bocas. ¿Era una señal? Mierda, debería de preocuparme por el otro tema que tenía que hablar con él. Además no se casaría por compromiso… o por «eso». Él quería casarse conmigo por qué me quería, no por…exacto. ¿Qué más, Anastasia? ¡Saca los pretextos! Vale, no tenía ninguno, le quería, pero tenía miedo de pasar lo mismo que mis padres, pero miraba al otro lado, los padres de Christian…y me emocionaba verlos felices después de casi 35 años, y pedía tener un matrimonio parecido o mejor.

¿Y la noticia? ¿Cuándo? ¿En la boda? ¿Cuándo dijera los votos? Madre mía, necesito respirar.

—Está bien, no nos casaremos. Viviremos en el pecado toda nuestras vidas—Christian me sacó de mis pensamientos, ahora él deducía él por qué evadía el matrimonio.

—¿Si accedo a casarme contigo…dejarás de llamarte «Dios del sexo»?—su mirada se agrandó y se cargó de confusión.

—¿Estás queriendo decir qué…?—asentí rindiéndome.

—Sí, casémonos. —me hubiese gustado otra forma de hablarlo, es como si estuviéramos cerrando un trato. Creo que dejaré de ver novelas…

Dejó un beso fugaz, salió de la oficina con el pretexto de que entraría a una junta, así que desapareció. Me dejé caer sobre mi silla, abrí el cajón y saqué ese sobre, giré de nuevo para quedar con la vista de la ciudad de Seattle frente a mí. Miré mi dedo anular, pronto tendría una sortija de matrimonio, una sortija que diría que era esposa de Christian Grey, pero mi mirada de pánico se centró en el sobre que tenía en mis manos, saqué la hoja que tenía en el interior con letras en « **negritas** »…

 **« POSITIVO»**


End file.
